The Best Of Us
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Masen, dos opuestos que solo sienten atracción sexual. Edward es bastante despreocupado y Bella nota su desinterés decidiendo alejarse, sin darse cuenta que se lleva una parte de él consigo. Años después vuelven a encontrarse y no es por decisión propia. ¿Cómo reaccionará cada uno?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fanfic-readers! Aquí nos encontramos con esta nueva historia, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi ídola y mi inspiración para escribir, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **The Best Of Us**

 **Capítulo 1**

Isabella se encontraba en su oficina, como lo hacía últimamente. Toda la semana de lunes a viernes trabajaba en esa oficina compuesta por dos paredes blancas, sin contar la de entrada y el gran ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas.  
Mientras miraba los informes del día comía un caramelo…aunque en realidad se tratara de una paleta dulce. Estaba tan concentrada chupando su paleta y leyendo los informes que no sintió cuando se abrió la puerta de su despacho. De un brusco movimiento, unas manos cerraron su laptop, sobresaltándola.

–Vámonos a mi departamento, ahora–dijo Edward, rodeando su escritorio para tomarla por la cintura y posar sus labios en los de ella, de forma brusca y posesiva, como si la vida le fuera en ello.  
Ella se colgó de su cuello y siguió besándolo, Dios como amaba a ese hombre.  
Edward la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del lugar. Continuó besándola en el ascensor y cuando subieron al auto. No era la primera vez que se la llevaba, al principio Bella no sabía lo que hacía pero aceptó. Desde ese momento, Edward la busca y la lleva a su departamento para acostarse con ella.  
 _"Eres una tonta"_ le decía una vocecita en la cabeza, vocecita que ella lograba ignorar luego de hacerlo tres veces.

Apenas entraron a su departamento, Edward se quitó la corbata y tapó los ojos de Bella con ella. Isabella simplemente reía, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

–Debes comportarte, o no tendrás recompensa–le dijo él, llevándola hasta su habitación.

Edward dejó a Bella parada frente la cama, comenzó sacándole las prendas de arriba. Ella suspiraba con cada roce que él le daba.  
Isabella escuchaba los movimientos de él, ya que no podía ver. Escuchó como Edward abría uno de los cajones y luego lo cerraba. Sintió su aliento frente a ella, y sonrió. Edward ató sus muñecas con la corbata, cuando terminó le dio un suave empujón hasta que ella quedó sobre la cama, con sus jeans puestos.  
Edward se quitó la camisa blanca, dejándola en uno de los sofás de la habitación e hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos y sus pantalones.  
Cuidadosamente, se puso encima del cuerpo de Bella, levantando los brazos de ella sobre su cabeza. Ella reía, un sonido que para Edward era lo más hermoso del mundo.

–Eres mi prisionera, debes comportarte o serás castigada–dijo el mordiendo uno de los pezones de ella, haciéndola gemir.  
Edward comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro seno. Dirigió ambas manos a sus senos y su boca a la de ella, metiendo su lengua al encuentro de la de ella. Poco a poco sus manos bajaron hasta el cinturón de los jeans de Bella, lo desabrochó y quitó sus jeans junto con sus bragas.

–Estás tan húmeda–dijo él sin dejar de besarla, luego de meter sus dedos dentro de ella.

–E–e–edward–gimió.

–Así me gusta–dijo él, para después lamer sus senos y seguir introduciendo sus dedos dentro y fuera– Oh, estás lista– dijo llevándose los dedos a su boca. Rápidamente se levantó un poco de estar sobre ella, para sacar su miembro e introducirlo directamente en la entrepierna de Bella.  
Ella gritó por el impacto, a la vez que sentía placer.

–Más rápido–pidió ella. Edward comenzó a moverse más deprisa, haciendo que ella gimiera y llegara al orgasmo.

–Eso es–dijo él sin retirar su miembro, acostándose sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Dio pequeños besos en su cuello y acarició su cabello de forma delicada–Eres hermosa–volvió a besarla.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Edward se movió un poco y miró a Bella, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, le había quitado la corbata de los ojos y de sus muñecas.  
Se sentía un maldito hijo de puta por ser el primero con el que ella se haya acostado, pero en ningún momento se negó. Estaba condenadamente feliz por ello, pero sabía que sus necesidades iban más allá que una morena de ojos marrones, tan deliciosa como ella. Lo mejor era terminar esa relación sexual que mantenían.

–Bella, quiero probar algo…–le dijo, levantándose de la cama.

–Hmm…–fue todo lo que logró decir.

–Ponte de rodillas y codos–le ordenó. Ella al escuchar su tono, se apresuró a ponerse en la posición que él le dijo.  
Edward se quedó como bobo observando el trasero de la mujer que tenía en frente, sin dudar le dio una nalgada y lo mordió.

– ¡Edward!

–Esto será rápido...y duro–le dijo él, avisándola. De manera automática, envistió a Bella, sosteniéndola por las caderas, ella gritó hasta acostumbrarse y él no paró en ningún momento.

–Dámelo, nena, anda, lo necesito–le pedía él sin dejar de moverse. Y así fue como ella llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre, él lo hizo segundos después.

Pasó como media hora desde que ambos habían quedado acabados. Edward se levantó y fue darse una ducha, todo había terminado para él.  
Luego de arreglarse un poco, ponerse un traje y algo de perfume, le dio una palmada en el trasero a Bella, la cual abrió sus parpados de golpe, sorprendida.

–Isabella, me iré a seguir trabajando, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, pero cuando te vayas deja la copia de llaves debajo de la alfombra. Hasta luego–le dijo él, de forma fría.

Bella se sorprendió por el tono de Edward y también porque le había dado esas instrucciones. _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_ Se preguntó. _"Te lo dije"_ le decía la vocecita a la cual solía ignorar.  
Se levantó de un salto buscando sus ropas, se metió al cuarto de baño para ducharse.  
Una vez limpia y cambiada, se fue dejando las llaves debajo de la alfombra, como él le había dicho.  
Tomó el subterráneo, pues no le gustaba viajar en autobús ni tampoco tomar un taxi.  
Ella tenía un buen trabajo, no podía quejarse. Era lo mejor que había conseguido desde que se había mudado a Nueva York. Le habían ofrecido todo tipo de trabajos, y ella había aceptado este, sin saber que se encontraría con ese hombre insaciable de sexo. Ser asistente de Edward Masen, o en parte ser su asistente ya que siempre que lo veía era para tener sexo, era un trabajo duro, no cualquiera tenía su puesto.  
Su madre y su padre querían que ella estudiara Administración de Empresas, pero ella realmente no sabía a qué dedicarse. Era tanta la presión que estaba ciega ante lo que realmente amaba ser.  
Con solo quince años buscó un trabajo de sólo unas horas, y a los diecisiete con ayuda de sus mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, logró mudarse.  
Las tres habían crecido juntas, desde jardín de infantes, cuando eran las únicas que no querían dormir la siesta. Desde ese momento, las tres se cubren la espalda y dan la vida la una por la otra.  
Ahora, a sus veintidós años, se encuentra en Nueva York, lejos de Alice que se había ido a Filadelfia junto a su novio para formar su propia empresa con diseño de modas. Se hablaban por teléfono y skype, casi todas las noches. De Rosalie apenas y sabían algo, Rose luego de graduarse estudió varias carreras, entre ellas: medicina, abogacía, agente inmobiliaria, y diseño de interiores.  
Isabella llega a su casa, y soltando un suspiro se tira en la cama de su departamento de un ambiente (fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir). Esperaba que con ese trabajo pudiera conseguir algo mejor. Luego de unos minutos, se levanta y va al cuarto de baño para ducharse y relajarse. Cuando termina, va a la cocina y come un yogurt con cereales. No se molestaba por cenar, ni respetar las cuatro comidas del día. Siempre iba con el estómago lleno al trabajo, y se disponía a comer cuando tuviera hambre.  
Al otro día se levanta, pensando que será un día como cualquier otro, en el que trabaja diez horas para después ir a su "cita" con Edward Masen.  
Llega a la empresa discográfica y saluda a Angela y Jessica, sus compañeras de trabajo. Va a su oficina, enciende su laptop y mira los papeles que le dejaron en su escritorio.  
Pasando las dos horas, le sorprende que Edward no haya pasado a saludarla. Se dispone a seguir con su trabajo, cuando el teléfono de la oficina suena haciéndola saltar en su asiento.

–Masen Records–dice al contestar. La empresa corresponde a la familia de Edward, por lo cual siempre ha llevado su apellido. Edward ahora dirige la empresa junto a su padre, aunque lo que él quiere es componer su propia música y sacar su propio disco. No le interesa hacerlo para los demás.

–¡Bella!–gritan del otro lado, Bella aleja el teléfono de su oreja.

–¿Rose?–sonríe.

–Bella, soy yo, ¡qué gusto me da encontrarte! Llamé a tu casa y no contestaban, llamé a Alice y ella me pasó tu número, te extraño tanto–dijo Rose con nostalgia.

–Rose, estoy trabajando, también te extraño. ¿Cómo estás?

–Eso ya lo sé tonta, estoy bien… a que no sabes en donde me encuentro ahora– Bella sonríe.

–¿Nueva York?

–¡Si! Mi novio trabaja aquí, así que me vine con él. Nos conocimos en sus vacaciones, no sabes lo hermoso que es. Estoy ansiosa por que lo conozcas.

–¿Tu novio? Rosalie Lillian Hale, deberías mantener a tu hermana postiza al tanto de tu vida, así no vale.

–Ya sabes que ando como nómada, de no ser por Emmett seguiría vagando en Las Vegas– _"así que por ahí andabas"_ piensa Bella.

–¿Emmett? ¿Así se llama tu novio?

–Sí, bueno no…no es mi novio, la primera vez que nos vimos él estaba jugando billar y tuvimos sexo…

–Rosalie…

–Lo sé lo sé, no seas mi madre, Bells, lo amo– Bella escuchaba como su amiga le relataba cómo había conocido a Emmett. Ella recordaba que también había conocido a Edward y ese mismo día se acostaron… y ya lo amaba. Sabía cómo era pasar por ello, sólo esperaba que su relación funcione, si es que había alguna relación.

–Rose, de verdad me gustaría muchísimo seguir hablando contigo pero…

–Ya lo sé, debes trabajar, te llamo luego Bella, te quiero–dijo Rose.

–Yo también, adiós–dijo colgando la llamada.

Continuó con su trabajo y cuando le dio la hora, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Cuando salía, no pudo evitar fijarse en la oficina de Edward, pero nadie estaba ahí.

–¿Bella?–la llama Jessica, mirándola con cara de "qué se supone que estás haciendo".

–Oh, hola Jess yo… es que no he visto al señor Masen en todo el día y…

–El no ha venido a trabajar hoy–le dijo ella cortante. Bella asintió y se fue de ahí, no le agradaba mucho esa chica. Jessica era muy chismosa y solía meterse donde no la llamaban.

Habían pasado dos días y Bella no sabía nada de Edward, él ni siquiera la había llamado. Trataba de no ponerse como una loca enamorada y desesperada e ir a buscarlo. _"Tal vez ni siquiera le importas, te usó para abastecer sus necesidades sexuales y tu lo dejaste"_ le decía una vocecita. Se mordió los labios ante esa ocurrencia. Edward debía quererla, o ¿no? Sino ¿para qué se había molestado en buscarla? _"Es obvio que solo quería meterse en sus bragas"_ Basta, se dijo.  
Salió de su oficina al terminar su trabajo, pasando por recepción y encontrándose con la peor escena de su vida, o eso era en ese momento. Sus ojos se concentraron en la figura masculina, que apretaba los muslos de su acompañante y la besaba de una manera tan asquerosa… Poniendo un poco más de atención y confirmando que era del mismísimo Edward de quien se trataba, notó que su "acompañante" y "compartidora de saliva" era la zorra de Jessica Stanley.  
Sus manos se volvieron puños, haciendo una presión que ella nunca había hecho, lastimándose. Trató de contenerse y salir de ese lugar antes de arrojarse sobre esa zorra.

Llegó a su departamento hecha una furia, comenzó a tirar sus cosas y desordenarlo todo. Poco le importaba molestarse por tener que volver a ordenar todo. Odiaba a ese hijo de puta, lo odiaba y se sentía sucia. Había entregado su virginidad a un hombre que apenas conocía. Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan ingenua y estúpida. Agarró las llaves de su casa, un poco de dinero y se fue a un bar cercano. Ella nunca tomaba, no le gustaba hacerlo…además de que era bastante intolerante a los efectos del alcohol.

–¿Bella?–su amigo Jacob apareció en la barra, varias veces se había encontrado con él.

–Dame lo más fuerte que tengas–le ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Bella, tú no bebes–le dijo él. Ella le sonrió de forma perversa.

–Soy tu cliente, ahora dame uno de tus mejores tragos–le dijo desafiante. Jacob rodó los ojos y fue buscarle algo. Regresó minutos después con un vaso y una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.  
Bella bebió unos sorbos y lo escupió todo al sentir el sabor.

–Dios Jake, ¿qué mierda es esto?–lo miró con odio.

–Agua con limón, es lo más fuerte para alguien débil como tu–dijo riéndose.

–Aghhh, te odio Jacob Black, a ti y a toda la raza masculina, ¡los odio!–dijo echando humo por donde la vieras y saliendo del lugar.

Había pasado casi una semana de lo sucedido. Bella trataba de olvidarse y continuar con su trabajo, era obvio que él no la quería y ella no iba a buscarlo, Edward no la merecía.  
La noche anterior había hablado con Alice, al parecer su mejor amiga iba a casarse y estaba muy feliz por ella. A diferencia de Rosalie y ella, a Alice le iba mucho mejor. Bella sentía cierta envidia, pero era envidia sana, sabía que si se ponía derecha lograría obtener buenas cosas. Solo debía ser paciente.  
Ese día no pudo contenerse y fue a su trabajo con un cuarto de helado de chocolate. No era su favorito, ella era de las personas raras a las que no les gusta el chocolate.

–Hacía mucho no te veía, creí que ya no trabajabas aquí…–le dijo esa voz aterciopelada que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar. Su piel se puso de gallina al escucharlo. Se puso de pie evitando que él se acercara.

–Tu…–empezó.

–¿Isabella?–le habló.

–¡Aléjate de mí, sucio asqueroso!–le gritó tirándole la cuchara de plástico. Edward se cubrió la cara del objeto y la miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

–¿Estás bien?

–Y un cuerno, estaba mejor antes de que aparecieras en mi vida. Vete con Jessica, no quiero verte–le dijo con bronca. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a él.

–Tranquila, Jessica es otra, no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros…¿quieres ir a un lugar privado?–Bella lo miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

–¿Piensas que iré contigo luego de que me hayas usado como un objeto? ¿Quién te crees que soy, Masen?–dijo dándole una bofeteada y tomando su abrigo–No vuelvas a hablarme ni tocarme, hijo de puta–dijo esto último sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta de su oficina, para después cerrarla fuertemente haciendo que varios empleados la mirase.

Salió del lugar muy enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Porqué lloraba?–se preguntaba. Porqué si ese hombre le había arruinado la vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, supo que ella sentía algo mas por él, pero se negaba a aceptarlo por completo.  
Tomó un taxi y llamó a Alice, sin importarle que ella estuviera trabajando. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

–¿Bella?–contestó su amiga preocupada.

–Alice…–dijo entre sollozos–quiero ir a casa–le dijo a su amiga, tratando que las palabras salieran de su boca.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?–Isabella no era tan sensible como lo estaba siendo. Era fuerte y lograba guardar sus sentimientos u emociones para el final del día hacerse cargo de ellos. Pero por algún motivo desconocido, solo quería llorar y llorar.

–No estoy bien, ¿puedes prestarme dinero? ¿Puedo ir contigo a filadelfia?–le preguntó sorvando su nariz. Del otro lado de la línea había un denso silencio, sabía que Alice estaba tratando de entenderla.

–Claro, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida.

–Gracias, Al, te quiero–dijo cortando la llamada, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué de repente huía del error que había cometido? ¿Por qué sentía que se estaba volviendo a equivocar? ¿Y por qué Edward Masen había tardado tanto en volver a buscarla? Y finalmente… ¿Por qué se molestaba en preguntarse eso cuando la respuesta era más que obvia?

* * *

 **Reviews?** Por favor deja uno, significa mucho :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews (estuve respondiendo algunos) y gracias por sus favoritos y seguir la historia. Actualizaré los martes y viernes (salvo hoy que es lunes) Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Alice le pagó el pasaje de vuelo hacia Filadelfia, Bella se lo agradeció mucho y le dijo que en cuanto pudiera se lo devolvería.  
Había tomado una pastilla para calmarse y poder viajar tranquila, aunque en todo el vuelo no dejaba de pensar en Edward. Incluso lo imaginaba diciendo su nombre, llamándola.  
 _"Idiota" pensó._  
Con un nudo en la garganta, los ojos rojos e hinchados, y sus maletas con sólo lo necesario, fue al departamento de su amiga. Alice estaba viviendo como soltera, cuando se casara iba a mudarse con su esposo a una casa linda y más grande, sólo para ellos.  
Bella toma un leve suspiro y lo suelta antes de tocar la puerta de su amiga. Alice abre la puerta con expresión de asombro y preocupación.

–Bella, que bueno que llegas, pasa–dijo su amiga ayudándola con las maletas para después abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla– ¿cómo estás?–le pregunta dándole algo de espacio.  
Isabella contempla la casa de su amiga como el lugar más maravilloso del mundo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

–Creo que bi…–sus palabras quedaron suspendidas cuando su mirada encontró a su otra amiga, Rosalie, recostada en el sofá con mantas y pañuelos– ¿Rose?  
Alice llevó las maletas al cuarto de invitados y volvió con ellas. Rosalie miraba a Bella con la misma expresión que ésta tenía.

–Hola, Bella–le dijo la rubia.

–Por favor, dime que no te pasó lo mismo…–le dijo. Alice rodó los ojos.

–Sería mejor que haya sido eso lo que pasó, pero fue mucho peor. Es mucho peor–dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Es". Bella las miró confundida.

– ¿Qué pasó con Emmett?

– ¿Emmett? ¿Qué NO pasó con Emmett?–decía Alice histérica.

–Mi osito–decía Rose rompiendo en llanto de nuevo, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

–Alice, basta, quiero que ella me lo cuente–dijo Bella, yendo a sentarse junto a su amiga.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga? Alguien tiene que ponerle los puntos, Bella. No es normal que una de tus mejores amigas llegue en madrugada pidiendo ayuda como si la vida le fuera en ello y a ti no te quede de otra cuando ella te suelta las palabras "creo que estoy embarazada" al final y llorando– Bella pone los ojos como platos sin poder creérselo. Abre la boca para decir algo y vuelve a cerrarla cuando ve a Alice moviéndose para interrumpirla.

–Y eso no es todo, la muy cobarde huyó en cuando notó que no le vino el periodo y ni siquiera le dijo nada al padre, ¡a Emmett!

– Rose, ¿es cierto? ¿Estás embarazada?–preguntó Bella, acariciando la espalda de su amiga haciéndole pequeños masajes.

– ¡No lo sé!–gritó Rosalie volviendo a caer en llanto. Bella se mordió el labio.

–Eso ya lo confirmaremos con esto–dijo Alice señalando las pruebas de embarazo que tenía tendidas sobre la mesa. Eran como veinte, y cada una era de una marca distinta.

– ¿Eran necesarias tantas pruebas, Alice?– le pregunta Bella.

–Hay que estar cien por ciento seguras. Rosalie, no tengo problema en que te quedes pero ¿qué piensas hacer en caso de estar embarazada? Supongo que no abortarás el bebé, conociéndote que quieres ser madre desde los cinco años… Claro que en ese momento soñabas con casarte, tener una boda y una luna de miel maravillosa donde concebirías a tu hijo, un precioso niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio con hoyuelos y…

– ¡Alice detente! ¡No se qué voy a hacer! Nunca supe lo que haría en este caso porque nunca se me ocurrió que algo así pudiera pasarme. Quiero al bebé y voy a tenerlo, ya lo amo, y aunque tenga que trabajar en un Call Center para darle de comer cada día, lo haría sin quejarme–dijo Rosalie poniéndose histérica.

–Bien, si estás decidida, levántate de ahí y ve a buscar un trabajo…

–Alice, está embarazada, nadie va a tomarla…

–Rose, hazte las pruebas–dice Alice tirándole cinco pruebas– hoy vamos a hacer cinco, si dan positivo iremos con un ginecólogo.

 **Bella Pov**

Había pasado un mes desde que había llegado a Filadelfia. Rosalie estaba embarazada, definitivamente. Y como si fuera poco, casi se muere al escuchar a la doctora decirle que tendría mellizos.

 ** _Flashback_**

–Rosalie Hale–llamó la doctora. Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en la sala de espera. Alice se levantó primero, tomando la directiva. Yo la seguí, pero Rose seguía plasmada en su lugar.

–Rosalie–llamó Alice, tomándola de la mano para levantarla y llevarla hasta el consultorio. Me mordí el labio avergonzada.  
La doctora le hizo unas cuantas preguntas a Rose, como cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el periodo, entre otras cosas.

–Bien, ve al vestidor y ponte una bata, cuando estés lista te haré una ecografía para saber si hay o no hay bebé–le dijo. Rosalie estaba pálida como un papel de calcar. Tomé su mano y la apreté para darle ánimos.  
A los pocos minutos, Rose estaba en la camilla con las piernas abiertas y la doctora con un aparato extraño.

–Será una ecografía transvaginal, sentirás algo incómodo –le informó. Rose asintió y dejó que ella trabajara.

–Pero que tenemos aquí…–dijo la doctora mirando la pequeña pantalla con una sonrisa de ¿sorpresa? Tres pares de ojos dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla donde la doctora miraba muy atenta. Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos sin comprender.

– ¿Está bien? ¿No tengo nada? ¿Son gases?–preguntó Rose, haciendo que la doctora riera. Alice y yo no entendíamos nada, pero era obvio que eso no eran gases.

–No, querida, mira bien… esas dos manchas que ves ahí, son las cabezas de tus bebés, miden 3 mm, todavía no llegan a pesar un gramo pero no dudo de que en unas semanas ya comenzarán a tener más peso–dijo la doctora, indicando las formas, señalando sus cabezas, lo que llegaría a ser sus ojos, brazos y piernas. Rosalie estaba con cara de espanto.

–Espere… dijo ¿bebés?–preguntó. Alice se mordió el labio, yo sabía que estaba bastante molesta y feliz al mismo tiempo porque yo sentía lo mismo. Estaba molesta por la imprudencia de Rosalie, molesta porque no era uno, sino dos, y contenta porque iba a ser tía de dos criaturas que sin duda iban a ser hermosas.

–Rosalie, lo que ves ahí son mellizos, no están en la misma bolsa, ¡felicitaciones!–Rosalie no había respondido, y en cuanto nos fijamos en ella, estaba inconsciente– ¿Rosalie? Ay no puedo creerlo, ¿alguien sería tan amable de traer un poco de alcohol?–gritó la doctora pidiendo ayuda. Alice y yo tratábamos de despertar a Rose que había caído desmayada.

–Mellizos–dijo Alice sonriendo, toda la bronca que tenía se esfumó en ese instante. Le devolví la sonrisa.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Me encontraba en el sofá, con un kilo de helado en mis brazos, sobre mi estómago y mirando una película romántica. Trataba de unos amigos de toda la vida, que siempre se gustaron pero ella tomó otro camino y no volvió a verlo…claramente al final terminan juntos, pero para eso habían pasado tantas cosas. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

– ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?–preguntó Alice, apareciendo con un bol y una batidora.

–Si, es solo que la película es tan…emotiva–dije secándome las lágrimas.

– ¿Estás comiendo helado de chocolate?– dijo mirando mi pote de helado. La miré como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, últimamente el chocolate era mi mejor amigo.

–Si, ¿qué sucede?–le pregunto metiéndome otra cucharada de helado en la boca.

–Has actuado muy extraña…hasta te pareces a Rosalie, que no hace más que llorar y maldecir su vida, y ahora estoy preparándole un pastel porque me lo pidió. ¿Ves Bella? Me he convertido en la madre de ustedes, y ¡voy a casarme!–suspira estresada, y desaparece yendo a la cocina.  
Fui a ver a Rose, pero sólo me asomé un poco porque no quería molestarla.  
Se encontraba recostada en la cama, haciéndole caricias a su vientre con una mano y con la otra sostenía un pañuelo que secaba sus lágrimas.

–Lo siento tanto, no quería que las cosas se dieran así. Todo sería mejor si su padre estuviera conmigo, ¿saben una cosa? Emmett siempre quiso ser padre, me lo dijo cuando nos conocimos…– Rose les hablaba de forma tan confiada y maternal, haciendo que me emocione y comenzaran a salirme lágrimas.

– ¿Bella?–me llamó. Maldije para mis adentros pero entré con ella.

–Hola, Rose–dije, sentándome a su lado poniendo el pote de helado entre nosotras– ¿quieres un poco?

– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el chocolate?–me peguntó mirándome de la misma forma que Alice.

– ¿Porqué de repente todos se fijan en lo que como o no? ¿Es que a caso una no puede comer lo que se le da la gana?–pregunté mirando el techo y metiéndome otra cucharada de helado a la boca. Rosalie rió.

–Sabes, de no saber que eres virgen pensaría que estás embarazada, Bells– y el helado me cayó con un golpe al hígado. Alice era la única que sabía lo que había pasado con Edward, yo le había prohibido que tocara el tema, no quería que nadie lo supiera y eso incluía a Rose. Pero ahora, sospechaba de lo que ella me decía.

–Rose yo…–empecé a contarle, me sudaban las manos. Nunca estuve tan nerviosa en mi vida. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero en ese momento el helado me pasó factura y tuve que correr al baño para no devolver sobre Rosalie.

–Bella, ¿estás bien?– Rosalie se puso a mi lado, corriendo el cabello de mi cara. Alice apareció a mi otro costado también.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy extraña hace días–dijo Rose.

–Bella, no crees que…–empezó Alice. Rosalie tenía los mismos síntomas pero trataba de cuidarse y comer cosas sanas, al parecer ella lograba controlar sus antojos.

–No. NO y NO–dije levantándome y yendo al lavabo para cepillarme los dientes. Noté como Rose y Alice intercambiaban miradas. Alice desapareció unos segundo para volver con tres cajitas muy familiares.

– ¿Bella tu no…?– Empezó a preguntar Rose.

–Si, Rosalie, tuve sexo. No te lo dije porque fue una experiencia que quiero olvidar, fue el peor error de mi vida, y espero por mi bien mental y emocional no estar embarazada–solté de golpe. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía lo que me pasaba. Estaba enojada y quería llorar, y odiaba el chocolate que seguía llamándome para comerlo.

–Para estar seguras–dijo Alice tendiéndome las tres cajitas. Rodé los ojos.

–Estaremos contigo, Bells–dijo Rose sonriéndome, dándome apoyo. Les cerré la puerta en la cara y me concentré en mi nueva tarea.

–Por favor, no… que no sea cierto, no puede ser… Que sean gases–ya me parecía a Rosalie con el tema de los gases, y ahora la entendía.  
Tomé aire, y saqué las pruebas. De repente sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, ¿por qué fui tan estúpida?

– ¡Isabella Swan, date prisa!–gritó Alice, del otro lado.

–Bien, Bella, puedes hacerlo…no pasa nada, todo estará bien– dije tratando de calmarme. Realicé la prueba, bueno, las tres pruebas y me quedé sentada en el suelo del baño esperando a que pasaran los cinco minutos. Alice y Rosalie se habían sentado conmigo, ninguna había dicho nada al respecto.

– ¿Ya es hora?–pregunté. Alice asintió con la cabeza.

–Sip, ya pasaron cinco minutos…

– ¿Bella?–me habló Rose, con su mirada perdida en una de las pruebas.

– ¿Si, Rose?

– ¿Qué pasará si… es positivo?

–No lo sé–dije poniéndome de pie, Alice me siguió y luego Rosalie. Cada una tenía en sus manos una prueba.

–Bien, a la cuenta de tres, señalamos las pruebas–dijo Alice. Habíamos armado un círculo para que podamos ver las tres pruebas a la vez.

–Uno…–dije yo.

–Dos…–dijo Rosalie.

–Tres–dijimos las tres y mostramos las pruebas. Una tenía el signo más, otra tenía dos rayitas al igual que la otra.

–Ay no… no puede ser–empecé a decir. Me entraron muchas ganas de llorar.

–Bella, tranquila, todo estará bien–me dijo Alice.

– ¿Quién es el padre?–preguntó Rose.

–Eso no importa–dije, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Fui al cuarto de huéspedes y me encerré. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada, no quería que mis amigas me vieran como una tonta, porque sí, era una tonta. No quería tener el bebé, no quería ser madre, y mucho menos quería que el padre sea Edward.

–Idiota, te odio–dije entre sollozos. Empecé a llorar y me abracé a una almohada, atrayendo mis piernas a mi pecho. Quería morirme, nunca me había sentido tan desesperada y desconsolada en toda mi vida. Si tan solo hubiera mantenido mis piernas cerradas… Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad.

–No entren–dije en vano, porque ambas entraron a la habitación. Rose traía en sus manos un pote de helado, y Alice una caja de pañuelos.

–No tienes que escapar, Bella, nos tienes a nosotras. Sabes que siempre estaremos para ti–me dijo Alice, acariciando mi cabello.

–Además, debes estar contenta, porque eso significa que mis bebés tendrán un primo con quien jugar– me dijo Rose sonriendo.

–No…–dije– Esto no debería pasar, yo no puedo estar embarazada, y menos de él… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?–continué llorando por horas, Rose estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Alice había ido a prepararnos un té.

–Bella, ¿quién es el padre?–me preguntó ella, de forma tranquila.

–Se llama Edward Masen, fue…sexo casual, pero yo pensaba que le importaba, Rose, y lo odio, lo odio por todo lo que me hizo pasar–dije entre sollozos.

–Shh, tranquila, Bella, Alice y yo estamos aquí. ¿Tan malo fue?–me preguntó sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo.

–Al principio no… fue una atracción que ambos sentimos desde el momento que nos conocimos, o eso creí. Estuvo varios días buscándome, hasta que cedí y ahí empezó todo, cada día me buscaba y… él me ordenaba cómo comportarme, lo veía tan… no lo sé, Rose, pero ya no lo quiero, me engañó, me usó para tener sexo y luego dejarme como si fuera un trapo sucio, o un condón usado que claramente él nunca usó–dije riendo de forma histérica.

– ¿Sádico?–me dijo Rose levantando una ceja. Yo asentí.

–No quiero que vuelva a acercarse, no quiero siquiera verlo… tampoco quiero que sepa de mi bebé–dije enojada. Y lo decía en serio, conociendo lo ogro que solía ser, de seguro odiaría a nuestro hijo.

–No te preocupes Bella, nosotras respetaremos tu decisión–me dijo Rose, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

–Y somos capaces de ir por ese idiota y hacerlo pedazos si es necesario–dijo Alice, entrando con una bandeja que contenía tres tazas de té.

Las tres nos la pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta calmarnos y dejar el tema a un lado por varios minutos.

–Rosalie, ¿no vas a decirle a Emmett?– le pregunté. Ella se mordió el labio.

–Lo llamé, pero nunca contestó. Supongo que cambió su número, no lo sé…pero pienso buscarlo y decirle–dijo ella, sin despegar su mirada de la taza.

– ¿Sabes dónde buscarlo?

–Está en Nueva York, había conseguido un trabajo bastante importante… por eso me fui, escapé…no quería arruinar su futuro.

–Ay Rose–dijo Alice abrazándola.

–Fui tan tonta, me hubiera quedado y decirle la verdad. Lo peor de todo, es que él me quería, él me amaba–dijo ella volviendo a llorar. La abracé junto con Alice, no me imaginaba como iban a continuar nuestros días así, solteras y embarazadas. Esperaba, por el bien de nuestra salud mental, que todo salga bien. Por primera vez en nuestra vida, esperaba que algo nos saliera bien.  
Llamé a mi madre, para decirle que me encontraba en Filadelfia. Se puso contenta, pensando que había vuelto para reorganizar mi vida y estudiar algo que sea mas empresarial.

–Mamá... no vine para eso…

–Cariño, no te preocupes, lo que necesites tu padre y yo te lo pagaremos…–seguía hablando sin darme oportunidad de hablar.

–Estoy embarazada–contesté. Un silencio se produjo del otro lado de la línea.

–Isabella, ¡¿cómo pudiste?! ¿Es que acaso no piensas en tu padre? ¿En mi? Bella, apenas puedes mantenerte viva, ¿cómo harás con ese bebé? Viajaré ahora mismo, Charlie va a morirse, nos haremos cargo…–hablaba precipitadamente. Me mordí el labio tratando de controlarme. Mi madre no era una de las personas indicadas para decirme eso, ella quedó embarazada de mi a sus dieciocho años.

–Mamá, yo me haré cargo, no necesito su ayuda, sólo quería que lo supieran–respondí conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Pero Bella….

–Olvídalo mamá–dije cortando la llamada.

Luego de que las tres pruebas de embarazo caseras dieran positivas, Alice y Rose me arrastraron hasta el hospital para ver a la ginecóloga y saber que todo estaba bien. Ahí se había confirmado mi embarazo. No estaba muy feliz, quería matarme, no había momento que me sintiera peor. Pero cuando escuché su corazón, un sentimiento desconocido se desprendió de mi pecho y comencé a llorar, amaba a mi bebé y lo protegería de todo. Incluso de su estúpido padre, que solo era un donador de esperma.

–Te amo, cosita–dije acariciando mi vientre. Todavía no tenía ningún bulto, solo tenía casi dos meses de embarazo y apenas se notaba. Esperaba salir de esta con la frente en alto, así como hice en cada evento desafortunado de mi vida…salvo por el que me llevó a esta situación.

–No dejaré que nadie te haga daño–le dije. Todavía era extraño cómo me sentía. No sabía lo que sentía, simplemente sabía que amaba a ese pequeño ser que crecía en mi interior, y por el momento eso era suficiente para hacerme seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

Les dejo mi grupo de FB "Fanfics Twilight by Ness: groups/812541498780504/

¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué pasará con esos bebés que vienen en camino? ¿René viajará a ver a su hija o se quedará en casa de nuevo?  
Nos leemos y hasta el viernes!

Ness~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Gracias como siempre, por seguir la historia y por sus reviews! Los quiero!  
Acá les traigo una versión en parte contada por Edward y otra por Bella. Espero les guste :)  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Edward Pov**

Me encontraba en el cuarto de baño de la empresa, tenía mi propio baño privado… y en estos momentos había dejado de ser privado. Estaba entre las piernas de Jessica, la maldita tenía una falda bastante corta, lo que me facilitaba el acceso. Hoy había ido a trabajar vestida de una forma muy informal para mi gusto, informal y provocativa.  
Hacía días que no tenía un buen polvo y lo necesitaba. De no ser por Jessica, estaría bajo un ataque de estrés y desesperación.  
Terminamos en media hora y la dejé. Ella ya me conocía, era la única que aceptaba mis condiciones, y eso me gustaba.  
Al volver a mi trabajo me preguntaba donde podría encontrarse mi asistente… hacía varios días que no la veía.

–Ángela…–llamé por el portavoz, mientras buscaba en mis papeles el nombre de mi asistente.

–Señor Masen–habló Ángela.

– ¿Sabes algo de mi asistente?–pregunté, todavía buscando su maldito nombre.

– ¿Isabella Swan?– ¡Ese era!

–Si

–Renunció, no ha venido mas desde hace unas semanas– me informó– la llamé para preguntarle, pero nunca contestó, se esfumó por completo–dijo ella tranquila. Genial. ¿Cómo era posible que no me haya dado cuenta?  
De repente recuerdo la última vez que la vi, la había buscado para… bueno, es obvio. No recuerdo que le pasaba, estaba muy alterada. Discutió un poco y luego se fue, puede que con esa salida haya anunciado su renuncia, pero hasta este momento siquiera lo había notado.

–Gracias, Ángela… necesito que busques postulantes para ese puesto, a más tardar para mañana, gracias–finalicé el llamado por el portavoz.

– ¿Dónde habrás ido Swan?–pregunté en voz alta. No fui consciente de mis movimientos hasta que ya abría la puerta de su antigua oficina.  
Algunas de sus cosas todavía estaban ahí. La computadora que nunca había usado, ya que ella prefería trabajar con su laptop. Papeles donde se veían peticiones de solistas u otros cantautores. Contratos, solicitudes… Suficiente. Ella había sido una de las mejore, ¿acaso la había espantado? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por ella, ahora? Respiré hondo y salí del lugar.  
Emmett me esperaba en el recibidor para ir a almorzar juntos.

–¿Qué hay marica?–me dice sin dejar de sonreír. Lo miro poniendo los ojos en blanco, él me dice marica y es él quien nunca ha tenido una relación.

–Me enteré que no tengo asistente–le dije molesto.

– ¿Te enteraste?–me pregunta, mientras salimos del edificio. Subimos al auto, un Ferrari FF, mío por supuesto y fuimos al restaurante.

–Si, ya sabes que no presto atención a esas cosas… se me pasan por alto–le dije sin quitar la vista de la carretera.  
Llegamos al famoso restaurante y pedimos una mesa privada. Emmett me contó que había tenido una aventura con una chica, rodé los ojos mientras me hablaba y me contaba la historia de cómo la conoció. No me gustaban ese tipo de cursilerías, volvían a todo el mundo idiota.

– ¿Y no vas a buscarla, verdad?–le pregunto, tratando de parecer interesado.

–Quise buscarla, Edward… pero es como si se la haya comido la tierra–dijo él. Lo veía muy apenado. Esa mujer era definitivamente una tonta.

–Entonces olvídala, si se fue sin dejar rastro es porque no quiere que sepas nada de ella, de seguro ahora anda con alguien más–dije de forma brusca. Y me arrepentí, Emmett hizo una mueca al escuchar mis palabras.

–Hey, conste que soy tu amigo, y te daré mi apoyo… podríamos salir esta noche–le dije tratando de animarlo. Anteriormente, en nuestra adolescencia, Emmett y yo salíamos a buscar mujeres… esos tiempos quedaron atrás cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre.

–Olvídalo–dijo, dándole un último sorbo a su copa de vino. Lo imité y pedí la cuenta. Una vez que pagamos, nos fuimos.

– ¿Te dejo en tu casa?–le pregunté. Movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Al volver a la empresa, vi como los empleados iban de un lado a otro con todo tipo de papeles. Ese movimiento era constante, todos los días.  
Una chica rubia, llegando casi a mi altura, se encontraba en recepción pidiendo ver a alguien. Al parecer, se negaba a tener un "no" por respuesta. Me acerqué para evitar problemas, al apoyarme en el recibidor noté que estaba embarazada. Oh bien.

– ¿Algún problema Nora?–pregunté a la recepcionista. Ella me sonrió.

–Esta joven quiere ver a…

–Emmett McCarty–dijo la rubia, interrumpiendo a Nora. En cuanto pronunció el nombre de mi amigo, la inspeccioné de pies a cabeza. Era bastante bonita, a decir verdad, y estaba embarazada… lo cual, significaba que ella no podría ser la mujer de la que tanto hablaba Emmett, ¿o sí?

–Él no trabaja aquí–le dije. Nora me miró queriendo interrumpirme, pero yo la silencié con la mirada.

– ¿En serio? Es que… lo he estado buscando y me dijeron que estaba trabajando aquí, así que…–levanté mi mano para callarla. Se veía desesperada.

–Te dije que él no trabaja aquí, soy el jefe, y ese nombre no me suena para nada–le informé, dándome la vuelta para subir al ascensor. Vi como la chica intercambiaba algunas palabras con Nora. Esperaba que no volviera.

 **Pov Bella**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Nos encontrábamos con Alice en el consultorio de la ginecóloga, hoy me dirían el sexo de mi bebé. Para mi mala suerte, mi bebé no se dejaba ver anteriormente. Los de Rose si se dejaron y va a tener un niño y una niña, me alegraba mucho por ella.

–Muy bien Bella, veamos cómo está esa semillita–dijo la doctora, esparciendo el gel por mi vientre y pasando el aparato para verlo en la pantalla.

–Oh mira eso–señaló la doctora en la pantalla– ¿qué ven?

–Yo no veo nada–dijo Alice.

– ¿Qué es?–pregunté nerviosa.

–Felicidades Bella, tendrás a una hermosa niña–dijo la doctora. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar la imagen. Mi bebé, mi precioso bebé era una niña, mi bebita. La amaba tanto.  
Alice me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, felicitándome. Me sentía muy feliz de que mi pequeña sea una niña.  
Me hubiera gustado tener a Rose conmigo también, para celebrar el momento, pero ella se había ido a buscar a Emmett hace dos días y hasta ahora no sabíamos nada de ella.

Estaba en el gran sofá del living, recostada viendo televisión, de vez en cuando le daba un vistazo a mi celular, pero no habían señales de Rose.

– ¿Crees que estará bien?–le pregunté a Alice. Ella y Jasper andaban con sus "adorables" juegos de pareja que ya me daban asco, desde donde estaba podía ver como Jasper sostenía un pote con pochoclos y como Alice le metía uno en la boca, él la agarra de la cintura y la besa. Ruedo los ojos.

–Alice… ¿crees que Rose esté bien?–le volví a preguntar. Se detiene entre risas con Jasper y viene a sentarse a mi lado. Alice vestía un vestido azul francia, que dejaba ver lo espectacular de sus piernas.

–Claro, Bella, ¿cómo está mi sobrina?–dijo ella colocando una mano en mi vientre.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura?–ignoré su pregunta sobre el bebé, ya que éste al escucharla dio una pequeña patada.

–Porque de no ser así, habría llamado… ya conoces como es Rose–me dijo sonriendo al sentir a mi bebé.

–Pero Al, está embarazada y su vientre es más grande que el mío… tengo miedo– Alice acarició mis cabellos.

–Tranquila, si te sirve de consuelo, podemos llamarla para verificar que está bien–dijo ella sonriendo.

– ¿Crees que lo encuentre?– le pregunté. Hizo una mueca.

–No lo sé… Rose dijo que él había conseguido un trabajo importante, con suerte seguirá viviendo en el mismo lugar que antes.

Debía admitir que tenía algo de razón. Rosalie no nos dio muchos detalles, pero en Nueva York, la gente vivía en movimiento. Ni me imaginaba las celebridades, que viven mudándose de un lugar a otro.  
Llamamos a Rose, pero no contestaba. Ahora estaba más preocupada que antes.  
Me acosté en mi cama sin lograr dormir. Sentí un peso a mi lado, no necesitaba voltearme para saber que se trataba de Alice.

–¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?–le pregunté. Ella soltó un bufido.

–No, el tema del casamiento me tiene nerviosa…estoy pensando comprarme pastillas–dijo ella. Solté una pequeña risa. El casamiento de Alice sería en una semana, todos los preparativos estaban listos y no le encontraba justificación a sus nervios de novia, claro que yo no entendía por lo que ella estaba pasando… me preguntaba si algún día iba a casarme.

–¿Bella?

–¿Mmm?

–¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?– voltee a verla y me encontré con su adorable sonrisa.

–Mmm, aun no… pero tengo una idea–le dije, recordando esa mañana cuando estaba sola. Había decidido usar mi laptop para buscar nombres para mi bebé. El que me digan que iba a ser niña me había emocionado más por convertirme en madre.

–¿Y no piensas decirme como va a llamarse mi sobrina?–me dijo ella. Le saqué la lengua en respuesta.

Rosalie había vuelto unos días después, hecha un mar de lágrimas… si es que ya no lo estaba cuando se fue. Claramente, no había encontrado a Emmett.

–Rose, tranquila… lo intentaste–le dije tratando de calmarla. Me miró con odio.

–Ni siquiera lo intenté, Bella, eso es lo peor. Nunca debí haber huido… de no ser por eso, hoy estaríamos casándonos, como Alice y Jasper, y ambos elegiríamos los nombres de nuestros hijos y seríamos eternamente felices–rodé los ojos. Sólo ella pensaba de forma tan atolondrada.

–Rose, ahora no es tiempo de arrepentimientos, tus hijos te necesitan–le dije poniéndome dura. En ocasiones quería cachetearla para que vea la realidad con sus propios ojos.

–Tienes razón, no quiero que Nicole y Nathan paguen por mis errores, lo siento bebés– sonreí por como los había llamado.

–¿Nicole y Nathan?–le pregunté. Ella me sonrió.

–¿Qué? ¿No te gustan? No me digas que no has buscado un nombre para tu bebé, porque te conozco Swan–me dijo riendo. En ese momento recordé que con todo el drama de la boda y de Emmett no había podido decirle a Rose que tendría una sobrina.

–Son lindos… serán muy buenos amigos de Nessie–le dije, ruborizándome. Ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

–¿Nessie? ¿Es niña?–asentí.

–No le digas a Alice, ya sabes cómo se pondrá si se entera de los nombres–me acerqué mas a ella para susurrarle– Se llamará Vanessa–le dije sonriendo.

–Oh Bella, es la mejor noticia que has podido darme–dijo derramando lágrimas, mientras me abrazaba– Ahora falta Alice, que tenga una niña y nuestras hijas serán las mejores amigas como nosotras…

–Rose, cálmate, ¿te imaginas a Alice embarazada?–le susurré riendo. Ella me siguió con la risa, por un momento olvidando que no había encontrado a Emmett.

El gran día había llegado. Alice estaba muy nerviosa, las pastillas que había tomado para dormir no le funcionaron y ahora andaba histérica y con ojeras. Jasper había pasado esa mañana para dejarnos un muy delicioso desayuno.

–No puedo creerlo, este debería ser uno de los tres mejores días de mi vida, y ¡mirenme!–decía Alice caminando de un lado a otro. Jasper, Rose y yo la mirábamos mientras comíamos las medialunas con café.

–¿Tres?–preguntó Jasper, Alice se volteó sonriendo de forma adorable.

–El primero fue cuando conocía a esas dos locas que ahora tengo como hermanas, el otro es cuando te conocí a ti, cariño–dijo soplándole un beso. Eran tan tiernos que me daba ganas de cortarle las bolas al idiota que me dejó embarazada.

–Gracias, mi vida… Señoritas, si me disculpan, quiero secuestrarla un momento–dijo él, mientras llevaba su taza y su plato a la cocina. Alice se quedó estancada un momento.

–No puedes secuestras, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…–él no la dejó terminar. La tomó de la cintura, besándola e interrumpiendo sus palabras. Definitivamente Jasper era el único que podía calmar a Alice.

–¿Decías?–le preguntó él, apartándose un poco. Alice estaba como boba, al parecer perdida buscando en donde habían quedado sus desesperados pensamientos. Rose y yo nos miramos incómodas.

–¿A dónde me llevas?–le preguntó. Jasper la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Diez minutos después, Rosalie y yo terminamos de lavar los platos y fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión.

–¿A dónde crees que la haya llevado?–preguntó Rose. Me encogí de hombros.

–No lo…–la puerta se abrió de repente. Alice entraba como si hubiera estado fumando varias horas–…sé–concluí finalmente mi frase.

–¡No saben! ¡No saben!–gritaba Alice, bailando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

–¿Qué no sabemos Al?–le preguntó Rosalie.

–¡Me regaló un auto!–Rosalie y yo nos miramos, ambas con cara de "no puede ser"–¡Sí! Me regaló un auto, ¡un Porsche 911 turbo amarillo!

–Estas de broma…–dijo Rose sin poder creerlo. Alice negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír–¡Quiero verlo!–ahora eran dos locas por un auto. A Rose siempre le gustaron los autos, había estudiado Ingeniería, entre todas las carreras que estudió.

–¡Vamos Bella!–dijo Alice tomando mi mano.

El coche era precioso, Jasper se encontraba verificando que todo estuviera bien. Alice corrió hasta él y lo besó apasionadamente, como si su vida le fuera en ello.

Al fin de cuentas, la boda salió bien. Los nervios de Alice fueron reemplazados por una alegría inmensa, no quería que aquel día termine.  
Conocimos a la familia de Jasper, todos fueron muy amables, al igual que los tíos de Alice. Me sorprendió no ver a sus padres, aunque ella nunca habló de ellos.  
La pasamos muy bien, reímos y lloramos…mas bien, Rose lloró al recordar a Emmett. Y bueno, ella ya no tenía remedio.  
Jasper llevaría a Alice de luna de miel a París, el lugar en el que se conocieron. Además de que se estaría celebrando un desfile de moda muy importante.  
Estaba muy contenta por mi mejor amiga, ella al fin había encontrado a un hombre que la haga inmensamente feliz.  
Nos despedimos y pude ver como ella derramaba unas lágrimas por no querer dejarnos a Rose y a mi solas.  
Ahora yo debía encargarme de mantener a Rosalie con una sonrisa todos los días hasta que Alice vuelva, y ya tenía una idea de lo que podríamos hacer para matar el tiempo.

–¿Ropa de bebés? ¿En serio Bella?–me preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando la llevé a la tienda de ropa infantil de un centro comercial.

–Bueno, ahora que sabemos qué serán nuestros hijos… es hora de ir comprándoles cosas, ¿no crees?– Era sábado, la gente andaba como loca comprando, algo normal en el inicio del fin de semana. Rosalie y yo comenzamos a ver todo tipo de cosas. Mordedores, biberones, ropa, juguetes, carritos, cunas, entre otras cosas. Aun que solo compramos ropa, ya que Alice dijo que quería decorar la habitación.  
El departamento de Alice, pasaría a ser nuestro en cuanto ella se mudara con Jasper. Rose y yo se lo agradecimos muchísimo.

–Mira esto, Bella–me dijo Rose mostrándome un pijama de osos. Uno de niña y otro de niño, ideal para los mellizos.

–Me encantan–dije a la vez que le mostraba un vestido color rosa.  
Esa noche, Alice nos llamó para contarnos cómo iba su fantástica luna de miel, Rose y yo le contamos las cosas que habíamos comprado y ella nos pidió fotos. Así que ahora nos encontrábamos sacando fotos a todas las cosas que compramos.  
Mi celular estuvo sonando todo el día, pero trataba de no darle importancia… hasta ese momento.  
Me fijé en la cantidad de llamadas, superaban las cien perdidas y todas eran de Ángela. Santa mierda. Le quité el chip y lo tiré en inodoro, sin molestarme siquiera… mañana compraría otro.

* * *

 **Reiews?** Dejen uno, significa mucho para mi :)  
 **Ya saben que actualizo esta historia los Martes y Viernes, nos leemos.**

 **Saludos desde Argentina!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa, here is me! cómo están? Les dejo este cap. Gracias por sus RV... En uno de ellos alguien me preguntó de qué parte de Argentina soy, y bueno, soy de Buenos Aires. :) Gracias por seguir la historia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Los días pasaban, Alice había vuelto de su luna de miel y ahora estaba guardando sus cosas para mudarse con Jasper. Rose y yo éramos como ballenas a comparación de lo que éramos hace unas semanas.

–Sabes, deberíamos probar la gimnasia para embarazadas–le dije a Rose haciendo a un lado la chocotorta ***** que estaba comiendo.

–¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando–me respondió Rose. Ella estaba en el sofá con los pies levantados en una silla. En sus manos, sobre su vientre, tenía un pote de dulce de leche, frutillas y crema. Me daba ganas de vomitar sólo verlo.

–No…es decir, no nos haría mal algo de ejercicio–le dije mirando como ella se llevaba una frutilla con crema a la boca.

–En mi vida he hecho actividad física, menos lo haré ahora que estoy embarazada. Espero no sea uno de esos locos ataques del embarazo, me sorprende que seas tú la que me lo proponga y no Alice–iba a interrumpirla y ella me silenció con la mirada– anda, yo se que adoras esa torta casera, come sin remordimientos Bells, ya verás como bajamos los kilos de más cuando estos pequeños nazcan–dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
La miré con la boca abierta, y sí, ella tenía razón. ¿Yo gimnasia? Nunca, me reía de solo pensarlo. ¿Cómo pude pensar en hacer actividad física estando embarazada?  
Agarre el resto de la torta y me metí un buen bocado a la boca.

–Buena chica–dijo Rose.

–Saben, las envidio, ustedes andan por ahí comiendo y quejándose de la dura vida que claramente no tienen. Estoy por mudarme y no sé dónde meter toda mi ropa para que no se arrugue…– Alice era… era Alice. Siempre preocupándose por cosas que no debería. Jasper la seguía de un lado a otro, empacando y subiendo algunas cajas a la camioneta, mientras Alice solo se preocupaba por la ropa.

–Tu, amiga, no cargas con dos criaturas en el estómago, créeme no es nada fácil. Es como querer hacer que toda tu ropa entre en un armario pequeño, sin arrugarse, claro–le dijo Rose, señalándola con la cuchara. Alice rodó los ojos.

–Estoy agradecida por eso, no digo que no quiera un bebé…–se detuvo cuando Jasper se la quedó mirando–no me mires así, sabes que quiero una hija a la que pueda cambiar de ropa a cada hora y a un pequeño Jasper correteando por ahí…

–¡Alice!–le gritamos todos. En ese momento Jasper llegaba a su lado, pero ya era tarde. Alice no había notado que en sus manos llevaba una caja con objetos "delicados", que en un descuido volteó la caja haciendo que todos los objetos cayeran al piso y se rompieran. El sonido del choque entre el piso de madera y el vidrio y la porcelana se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

–¡Genial, ahora nos quedamos sin tazas!–dijo Alice, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Un asqueroso olor que yo conocía muy bien se asomó en mis narices, haciendo que me dieran nauseas.

–¿Bella?–me preguntó Rose.

–La herida es leve, deberán hacerte puntos–le decía Jasper a Alice mientras examinaba su mano.

–Bella respira, Alice está bien–me decía Rose. No sabría decir en qué momento fue a mi lado.

–Chicas, me llevaré a Alice, ¿estarán bien?

–Claro Jas, tranquilo–dijo Rose por mí.

Alice se había cortado la palma de la mano izquierda, y le sangraba mucho. Jasper se la llevó en cuanto pudo controlar un poco la hemorragia.

–Respira, Bella–me ordenaba Rose. Me tomó la mano y me guió hasta la habitación, donde pude sentirme mejor–sigues siendo débil a la sangre, eh–me dijo. Me reí.

–Eso nunca cambiará–respondí.

Rose se quedó conmigo en la habitación y esperamos a que Alice volviera, mientras esperábamos comíamos pastel de manzana con jugo de naranja exprimido.  
Alice volvió con la mano vendada, Jasper le prohibió seguir con el tema de la mudanza y ella lo obedeció una vez que él le dijo que llevaría toda su ropa en una maleta.

–Bella, ¿qué es esto?–preguntó Alice tomando un sobre que se encontraba en la mesita de luz. Mierda, olvidé esconderlo.

–Nada Al, dámelo–le pedí. Ella me dedicó su mirada de "a mí no me jodas" y abrió el sobre– ¡Alice, no!–le grité. Rose y ella me miraban como si hubiera cometido un delito.

–Hey, no me miren así, ¿porqué se meten en donde no deben? Esa carta es privada, ¡Alice!–grité pero ella ya había empezado a leerla.

Los minutos pasaban, ninguna decía nada. Alice estaba con las mejillas rojas de bronca y enfado, su cara lo decía todo. Rosalie tenía la misma expresión, pero más relajada y no me quitaba la vista de encima.

–¿Pensabas contárnoslo?–habló Rose. Me ruboricé.

–¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto Bella? ¿En serio crees que le importaría más con leerla? ¿En qué estabas pensando al escribirla?–gritó Alice. La miré con odio.

–Sabía que si se los contaba se pondrían así. No me culpen, ustedes saben tanto como yo lo que es amar a alguien. Amo a mi hija, tanto como Rose ama a los suyos y a Emmett, tanto como Alice ama a Jasper y sé que amará a su hijo en un futuro… Pero, si estuvieran en mi situación, ¿no lo harían? Sé que él es y será siempre un idiota, no quiero que mi bebé sea criada por un monstruo como él, no quiero siquiera que respire cerca…

–¿Y por qué la carta? ¡¿Por qué la maldita carta, Isabella?!– Alice se levantó de donde estaba. En cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto. Odiaba que mis amigas se enojaran conmigo, siempre que nos peleábamos tardábamos días en hablarnos. Y Alice iba a mudarse, el dolor sería por partida doble.

–Alice, entiéndela–le dijo Rose– si supiera algo de mi oso, haría lo mismo…pero diferente–dijo mordiéndose el labio.

–Alice, sólo piensa que Jasper te hubiera plantado en la boda, y tu embarazada… ¿no querrías lo mismo?– Alice soltó un sollozo.

–Yo… no, lo siento–dijo y se fue. Rose y yo nos miramos, quedándonos solas en la habitación.

–Alice…–la llamé, levantándome para seguirla. En cuanto llegué al living, vi como la puerta se cerraba. Alice se había ido.

–¿Qué fue eso?–preguntó Rose, llegando a mi lado.

–No lo sé… debemos seguirla, es tarde–Rose me tomó del brazo antes de que saliera.

–Debemos dejarla, tal vez… no lo sé, solo dejemos que se le pase y luego hablaremos–me dijo ella sonriéndome, una casi sonrisa a decir verdad. Asentí y cerré la puerta.

Al otro día, Rose y yo desayunamos en silencio. No hacía falta que dijera nada, sabía que seguía molesta conmigo. Me mordí el labio preguntándome si realmente merecía la pena escribir esa carta, pero jamás lo sabría.  
Rose se levanta con sus cubiertos y va a la cocina para lavarlos, la imito a pesar de que apenas tomé algo y guardo las galletitas de nuevo.

–Rose yo…–empiezo a decir. Rose suelta los cubiertos, haciendo que éstos choquen entre sí. Doy un salto de sorpresa pero logro controlarme.

–Se que lo hiciste por instinto, Bella. No se si yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, pero te daré un consejo… Elimina la evidencia de que alguna vez la escribiste, por más que logres guardarla, tarde o temprano alguien va a encontrarla. Tírala, quémala, lo que quieras, pero que no se interponga entre nosotras de nuevo–dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la cara para secarse una lagrima que se le había costado. No lo dudé y me acerqué para abrazarla.

–Lo siento–dije llorando. Ella me abrazó y acarició mis cabellos de forma maternal.

–No me lo digas a mi–dijo ella señalando con sus ojos a mi vientre– a Nessie le dolerá saber eso–dijo ella. Me mordí el labio.

–Ella nunca va a saberlo, no tiene porqué–le dije secándome las lágrimas– ahora, busquemos a Alice–le dije. Ella asintió.

–Llamemos a Jasper primero, él sabrá cómo está–dijo Rose. Asentí y agarré el teléfono.

–¿Bella?–contestó él al segundo tono.

–Hola, Jasper… ¿cómo está Alice?– estaba tan nerviosa que hasta me olvidé de ser amable.

–Creí que estaba con ustedes…–dijo él. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, me quedé sin palabras, paralizada–¿Bella? ¡Bella!–me llamó Jasper. Parpadeé un par de veces, Rose me miraba aterrada.

–Yo… no sé donde está, Jasper, lo siento… Anoche discutimos y ella se fue, creímos que había ido contigo, ella se fue muy mal–dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Del otro lado de la línea escuché como Jasper respiraba hondo para calmarse.

–Tranquila, creo saber dónde está–dijo él.

–¿Jasper?–lo llamé escuchando ruidos del otro lado de la línea. Supuse que Jasper estaba agarrando unas llaves y otras cosas.

–¿Te parece que nos veamos en la entrada del cementerio en quince minutos? Las espero–dijo. Me quedé helada. ¿Cementerio?

–Claro–dije y colgué. Miré a Rose que todavía seguía con la misma expresión que antes.

–¿Alice?–preguntó.

–Jasper cree que está en el cementerio, debemos encontrarnos con él en quince. Date prisa–le dije tomando mi chaqueta y mi bolso, ella hizo lo mismo.

–¿Porqué en el cementerio?

–No lo sé–respondí agitada. Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en mi vientre. Gemí de dolor.

–¿Bella, estas bien? ¿Qué tienes?–preguntó Rose, preocupada.

–Nessie está molesta–dije.

Los dolores fueron disminuyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Rose y yo llegamos cuando Jasper estacionaba en la entrada. Nos dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y entró corriendo al cementerio. Rose y yo lo seguimos tan rápido como nuestro cuerpo nos lo permitía.

Ahí estaba. Se encontraba de rodillas, con una cazadora que apenas abrigaba. Estaba viendo a la nada, pero en realidad sus ojos se enfocaban en la tumba. Jasper se acercó sigilosamente a ella, envolviéndola con su campera para abrigarla, ella se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.  
Rosalie y yo nos quedamos observando un momento, pasaron varios minutos pero Alice seguía igual, Jasper le acariciaba la espalda y le daba besos en la cabeza.

–No debiste huir así–le dijo Jasper estrechándola más junto a él–casi me muero–le dijo.

–Lo siento–dijo Alice hipando por las lágrimas. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de nuestra presencia– lo siento Bella–dijo mirándome. Me aproximé junto a ella, Roe me siguió el paso.

–Yo soy la que debería disculparse, no sabía que iba a molestarte tanto…–dije haciéndole una caricia en el pelo.

–Lamento haber desaparecido, yo…

–Será mejor ir a casa, estás helada y tus ojos rojos, estoy seguro que vas a enfermarte–dijo Jasper tomándola en brazos. Alice se aferró a su cuello.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación antigua de Alice, en el departamento. Ella ya se había duchado y ahora se encontraba en la cama tomando un té.

–Chicas yo…debo decirles algo–dijo mordiéndose el labio.

–¿Qué sucede?–le preguntó Rose haciéndole mimos.

–Bella, yo me enojé contigo porque tenía miedo…–si antes no entendía nada, ahora menos– al leer la carta, ver lo que tenías pensado… ya sé que no tiene comparación pero, me sentí tan mal–Alice soltó un sollozo.

–No te entiendo, Alice–le dije.

–Bella, mi madre también escapó cuando supo que estaba embarazada, sólo que mi padre la buscó y la mató...yo sobreviví de milagro–dijo ella llorando. Rose y yo nos miramos. Ella al igual que yo no sabía que decir.

–Alice…–dije yo abrazándola.

–Lo siento, Bella, Rose…también lo siento, lamento habérselos ocultado. Edward me recuerda a él, por eso no quiero…

–Sh, tranquila, Al, él no va a hacerte daño–dije yo. Jasper apareció en ese instante.

–Nena, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es calmarte–le dijo él.

Luego de eso, Jasper logró calmarla haciendo que se quede dormida. Nos contó que él padre de Alice la había buscado, y aun lo hacía. Pero ella había sido custodiada toda su vida desde que el tipo apareció un día queriendo matarla, ahora que tenía a Jasper esperaba que sea diferente.  
No sabíamos porqué Alice nos había ocultado algo así, y aun no entendía por qué se había puesto tan mal al leer mi carta. Edward era un sádico sí, pero lo que yo había escrito no incluía asesinatos ni menos corrupción.

Las semanas pasaban, mi vientre crecía y crecía. Nessie solo pedía helado y chocolate. De vez en cuando algo salado. Sería una niña bastante malcriada.

 ***Chocotorta: torta o pastel hecho en base de galletitas y dulce de leche mezclado con crema :)**

* * *

 **En este cap vimos algo del pasado de Alice, pobrecita :c ¿Qué habrá escrito Bella en su carta?**

 **Reviews?**

 **Grupo de FB:** **groups/812541498780504/**

 **Saludos y hasta el viernes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, feliz viernes! Espero les guste este capítulo :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Bella Pov**

Me encontraba cocinando para la noche buena, en pocos días nacería mi hija y esperaba que no fuera ni en noche buena ni en navidad y menos en año nuevo.

–O te tardas o te apuras mi niña–le dije cuando sentí una patadita. Amaba a mi bebé.  
Desde que Alice se había mudado, Rose y yo nos encargamos de formar nuestro propio hogar. Considerando que ninguna de las dos trabajaba, preguntamos a Alice si no le molestaría vender su antiguo departamento.  
Alice se molestó cuando Rose y yo le contamos nuestros planes y nos obligó, si, no obligó a mudarnos con ella. La verdad no sabía de dónde sacaban ella y Jasper tanto dinero para tener semejante casa. Más bien parecía una mansión.  
 _  
"–Esta era la antigua casa de campo de mis padres, cuando se enteraron de mi noviazgo dijeron que me la darían en cuanto me casara. Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran–"_ nos comentó en una cena, a Rose y a mí.

La casa era una mansión en pleno campo, por así decirlo. Ya que se encontraba en un barrio privado. Cada casa estaba separada a seiscientos metros, una de la otra. A cien metros de la mansión Whitlock había una pequeña cabaña, ésta contaba con tres habitaciones. Pero Jasper se había encargado de contratar a un arquitecto para que hiciera del garaje una habitación más.  
De ese modo, Rosalie y yo viviríamos tranquilas como si fuera nuestra propia casa. Claro que, siempre le dábamos dinero a Jasper para cubrir los gastos, no queríamos estar tan acomodadas.

–Bella–me llamó Rosalie. Fui a su encuentro y la encontré en el sofá, apenas podía sostenerse de no ser porque estaba sentada.

–Rose–dije acercándome a ella– ¿estás bien? ¿Es hora?–le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que no, pero están muy inquietos.

–Nessie también ha estado algo inquieta… Llamaré a Alec–dije para que se calmara. Alec era mi "nuevo novio" por así decirlo. Llevábamos saliendo hace unas semanas, y me caía muy bien. Era bastante caballero y amable, todo lo contrario a Edward.  
Alice me lo había presentado en una fiesta de fotografía donde ella y Jasper estaban invitados. Claramente nos obligó a ir. Alice tenía ese lado persuasivo, que no podías negarle nada.

–¿Crees que sea hora?– Me preguntó minutos después viendo a Rose y tocando mi abultado vientre. Nessie le respondió con varias patadas, haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor.

–No, pero será uno de esos días donde movernos nos será imposible–le dije. El asintió y me llevó a la cama, luego de haber llevado a Rose.

–¿Quieres algo?–me preguntó.

–Sólo un poco de agua cariño–él se acercó a mí para depositar un piquito en mis labios.

–Bella, ¿porqué no me llamaste?–Alice entró a la habitación enojada.

–No era necesario, mi bebé no va a nacer hoy–Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño. Alice todavía no sabía el nombre de mi pequeña, siempre se molestaba al recordarlo.

–Eso es lo que crees, Bella. El parto de Rose y el tuyo estaba programado para la semana pasada, pueden estar queriendo nacer ahora–dijo ella, y en parte tenía razón. El parto había sido programado para los últimos días de noviembre y los primeros de diciembre, pero ni los mellizos de Rose ni mi hija, hicieron acto de querer nacer. Nos habíamos resignado luego de tres días de esperar las famosas "contracciones" que se presentaban antes del parto.

–Tu ganas, si te hace feliz iremos al hospital– Alice sonrió.

–¡Genial! Los bolsos están listos, Alec espero no te moleste llevar a las mujeres embarazadas en tu auto– rodé los ojos.

–Oye, duende, que ni se te ocurra controlar a mi novio–dije molesta. Vanessa volvió a patear, esta vez mas fuerte haciendo que sintiera dolor en mis costillas.

–Será mejor dejar eso para después, crees que puedes caminar o ¿te llevo en brazos?–me preguntó Alec. Me daba pena, su única novia fue en secundaria, y ahora estaba yo, una mujer embarazada. Él no merecía esto, pero por algún desconocido motivo, me sentía agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado.

Como pudimos, Rose y yo caminamos hasta el auto.

–¡ODIO AL MUNDO!–gritaba Rosalie. La miré horrorizada– Si, Bella, no dices nada porque lo que sientes es bastante sencillo… yo lo siento por partida doble, ¡DOBLE!

–Rose, cálmate o tus bebés no llegaran a nacer en el hospital–dijo Alice.

–¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

–Que nacerán en el auto. ¡No me grites!–ambas se miraban con fuego en los ojos. Yo sabía que Rose no estaba enojada, simplemente el dolor la hacía reaccionar de esa manera.

–Alice, cuando pases por lo mismo te diré que no grites–le dije yo.

–Cállate Swan, ¡date prisa Alec!– Mierda, esperaba que mi bebé si naciera en el hospital.  
Cuando llegamos, la recepcionista nos envió con unas enfermeras a la sala de partos. Nos habían dicho algo pero no llegué a escuchar.

–Bella tranquila, todo saldrá bien, llamaré a Jasper–me dijo Alice, dejando un beso en mi frente.

Grité, grité y hasta juro que me salieron lágrimas. No sabía si era el mejor o el peor momento de mi vida. Me sentía en un recital de metal, donde la gente grita de forma loca y perturbadora.  
Alec se había quedado en la sala de espera junto con Jasper, no lo culpé. Los gemelos de Rose todavía no habían nacido, por lo que sabía.  
Alice se encontraba conmigo, tomando mi mano mientras yo la apretaba muy fuerte tratando de no romper sus delgados huesos.

–Vamos Bells, tu puedes–me animaba.

Pujé una última vez y sentí un vacio en mi interior. Volví a respirar, sintiendo el sudor en mi cabeza, la mano de Alice, los movimientos de los doctores, y de repente… Un llanto. Mi bebé había nacido. Mi preciosa niña estaba conmigo.

–Felicidades Isabella, tienen una niña preciosa–me dijo la doctora depositando a un pequeño bulto rosa en mis brazos. Ya la habían revisado y quitado un poco la sangre de su rostro.

–Hola mi amor–dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Alice no había dicho nada en todo ese momento, supongo que estaba como yo, conmocionada.

–¿Cómo se llama? Ahora si vas a decirme, ¿no?–me dijo. Pude sentir, por el tono de voz, que estaba tratando de no llorar.

–Vanessa, Vanessa Swan. Mi preciosa Nessie–dije besando la cabecita de mi hija.

–Es hermosa, Bella–dijo ella. Nessie abrió su boquita formando una pequeña "o" al bostezar. Abrió sus ojitos y luego noté como un pequeño puchero se formaba en su rostro. Un grito muy fuerte, incluso peor que el de Rose, salió de sus pulmones, haciendo la presencia de su llanto.

–Shh, bebé, tranquila–dije tratando de calmarla.

–Señorita Swan, debemos llevarla para limpiarla–me dijo la doctora. Asentí y le di a mi bebe, dejando un beso en su frente. Vanessa no dejaba de llorar, pero amaba ese llanto. Ese llanto era la razón de mí existir, mi pequeño bultito rosa, mi pequeña pateadora.

 ** _Un año y siete meses después…_**

 **Pov Edward  
** "I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name "

La canción había sido grabada, obteniendo un millón de votos. Los paparazzi me preguntaban de dónde sacaba las ideas para escribir y en quién me inspiraba. Pero no tenía ni puta idea.  
Yo sólo escribía lo que se me venía a la cabeza y luego lo adaptaba a la melodía.

Salí del estudio, custodiado por Emmett. Miles de paparazzi se nos metían en el camino. Con mucho esfuerzo logré entrar en el auto.  
Emmett silbó al sentarse a mi lado.

–¿Qué?–le pregunté quitándome los anteojos que usaba para protegerme de los flashes.

–Tus propios seguidores van a matarte, ¿qué se siente eso?–me reí. Tenía razón.

–En cierta forma estoy contento, es lo que quiero desde toda la vida hermano.

Llegamos al edificio, vivía en un pent–house con Emmett. Ambos éramos solteros, no era que él no tuviera su casa, porque si la tenía, sólo que prefería invadir mi espacio.

–Deberíamos celebrar…por tus cinco millones–me dijo tendiéndome una copa.

–Por los cinco millones, y unas cuantas señoritas–dije chocando mi copa con la suya.

–Sabes, todavía me acuerdo de ella–dijo él, bebiéndose de un trago el champagne.

–¿Roselia? –le pregunté.

–Rosalie–dijo. Rodé los ojos. Esa mujer había arruinado la vida de mi mejor amigo. Emmett no había estado con ninguna otra desde que eso pasó.

–Te dije que debías olvidarte de ella, no me hiciste caso.

–La amo Edward, siento que se llevó la mitad de mi corazón con ella, porque la necesito–genial. Debía tratar de que Emmett no bebiera por un tiempo.

–Escucha, tu corazón está contigo, sino te hubieras muerto–le dije.

–Edward, si hay algo que he aprendido con esa mujer, es que en el amor no manda nadie, sólo los corazones– le aplaudí.

–Exacto, eso es lo que siento por mi música.

–No cambias ¿eh?–levanté mis brazos a modo de negación.

Fui a mi habitación y entré en mi cuenta de MySpace. La mayoría de mis seguidores eran mujeres, a las cuales si eran bonitas se ganaban puntos y las agregaba a mis amigos.  
Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, miré quien era… un mensaje de Tanya.

– _Hola, nene, ¿estás libre hoy?_ – mierda.

– _No, te veo otro día, buenas noches._

Solía ser así de distante con ella, por lo que sabía Tanya ya se había casado y hasta tenía una hija de tres años. Desde que había empezado mi carrera musical, Tanya se dispuso a estar en mi puerta cada mañana. Nunca se daba por vencida.

Apagué mi celular para evitar interrupciones en mi sueño, cerré bien las persianas, corrí las cortinas y me acosté.  
Mañana tenía una entrevista con Good Morning America, y necesitaba estar descansado.  
Soñé con unos ojos chocolate, intensos, hermosos… adorables. ¿A quién pertenecían esos ojos?

* * *

 **Les gustó? Reviews?**  
 **Los bebé nacieroooon jojojo! y Edward se hizo estrella, maldito -.-**  
 **¿Qué opinan de la relación de Bella con Alec? ¿Rosalie buscará un padre para sus hijos?**  
 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Bella Pov**

La primera vez que tuve a Vanessa en mis brazos, sentí que definitivamente ese era el mejor momento de mi vida.  
En ese momento pensé que todo el chocolate que había comido dio buenos frutos, todavía lo odiaba.  
Me encontraba en la habitación de mi princesa, arrullándola. Sus hermosos ojos me observaban atentos.  
Si, definitivamente todo ese chocolate había merecido la pena.  
Mi pequeña acababa de cumplir su primer año de vida. Sus rizos eran color bronce, al igual que el cabello de su padre, por suerte tenía mis ojos.

–Bella, date prisa, ya es hora– dijo Alice, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta.  
 **  
**–Ya vamos Al

–Rose y los bebés ya están en el salón–asentí y la seguí. Nessie llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con un moño en la cabeza.  
Los invitados nos recibieron encantados, aunque solo eran un par de amigos de secundaria que teníamos Rose, Alice y yo.  
Apenas había pasado una hora de la fiesta y ya quería que se acabara. Alice y sus ideas, para empezar, los bebés ni siquiera eran conscientes de dicha celebración, de hecho… ¡estaban profundamente dormidos!

Los mellizos de Rose nacieron el mismo día que Vanessa, un par de horas después. Desde el momento que nos dieron de alta, no los separábamos.  
Los tres bebés crecían juntos. Cuando uno de ellos empezaba a gatear, los otros dos lo imitaban, y así con cada cosa que hicieran.  
La primera palabra de Vanessa fue "mami", a sus cortos tres años había desarrollado su gusto por la música. Alec la quería como a una hija, pero ella no lo llamaba "papá". Él se aseguraba de estar en cada momento con ella, y yo se lo agradecía.  
Nicole y Nathan se acoplaban para hacer de las suyas, Rose les hablaba de su padre todo el tiempo. Tanto que la primera palabra de Nicole fue "oso".

Esa noche Alice había organizado una cena "familiar"

–Ya, Alice, desembucha–le dijo Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella y Jasper se miraron unos segundos y luego nos dirigieron la mirada.

–¡Vamos a ser padres!–gritaron ambos de la emoción. Rosalie, Alec y yo nos levantamos para felicitarlos. Vanessa, Nicole y Nathan aplaudían en sus sillitas de bebé.

–Felicitaciones, chicos–los felicité.

–Ya era hora–le dijo Rose a Alice abrazándola.

–Buena puntería–felicitó Alec a Jasper, haciendo que este último se riera.

Todos celebramos esa noche, estábamos muy felices de que la relación de Alice y Jasper al fin diera frutos.

–¿Qué crees que sea?–me preguntó Alec, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra casita. La cual todavía compartía con Rose.

–Mmm, por el bien de Alice creo que niña, pero imagínate al pobre de Jasper con una niña…–le dije. Alec se rió.

–Yo creo que será niño. Y en caso que fuera así, estarían parejos, ya hay demasiadas niñas–dijo mirando a Nessie que se encontraba unos pasos más delante de nosotros, corriendo y tratando de atrapar unas luciérnagas.

–Pobre niño–pensé, al percatarme de todo lo que podría hacerle Alice.

 ** _Siete años más tarde…  
_** **  
**El Instituto de Música Curtis daba sus inicios a audiciones para futuras estrellas. Aquellos que quedaban, ganaban una beca y prácticas profesionales para una buena carrera musical.

Vanessa Swan se encontraba viendo el gran folleto en la pizarra de la escuela, ella estudiaba en Curtis, con el dinero que su madre y Alec ganaban con mucho esfuerzo.  
Suspiró… si tan solo la dejaran dar esa prueba.

–Deberías hacerlo, tarde o temprano tu mamá deberá saber lo buena que eres–le dijo Nicole, que salía de su clase de Ballet.

–No quiero que se enoje conmigo–le dijo ella.

–Ness, es lo que amas. Además, es solo una audición, no tiene porqué enterarse a menos que quedes–le dijo sonriendo.

–Pero…–Nicole la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la mesa de registros, entregándole la pluma que yacía colgada a un lado.

–Anda, no puede ser tan malo– le respondió. Vanessa se mordió el labio y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar la pluma…

–Chicas, mamá nos espera en el auto, dice que se den prisa–les dijo Nathan, que había llegado corriendo. Nessie le sonrió a Nikki y fue junto a Nathan.

–¿Sabes si Rose va a aceptar pasar por una dulcería?–le preguntó. Nathan rodó los ojos y se fue con ella. Nicole observó cómo se iban y se apresuró a escribir el nombre de Vanessa en la lista.  
 **  
Edward Pov**

– ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?– pregunté. Odiaba a los niños. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer frente a ellos?

– Es sólo para la revista. Además, no aparecerás frente a ellos, los verás a distancia. Es para que se sientan confiados–me dijo Caleb, mi agente.

– Tranquilo Eddie, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? – me dijo Emmett palmeando mi espalda. Rodé los ojos.

– Recuerda que tienen apenas diez años, no lo arruines Masen– dijo Caleb para después dejarme solo con el monitor encendido, mostrándome el escenario.

Los niños subían a medida que los llamaban. Ninguno era malo, pero tampoco eran demasiado buenos. O era que yo era demasiado hijo de puta como para creer que uno de ellos fuera a tener talento.

Miré el monitor cuando una niña se sentó en el piano. Vaya, ésto era nuevo.

Hasta ese momento ningún niño había tocado el piano.

La pequeña comenzó a tocar una pequeña melodía y luego la acompañó con su canto.

Su voz de soprano inundó el teatro de tranquilidad. La miré más atento, ella tenía algo que me recordaba a mis inicios musicales.

– Caleb, toma nota de esa niña–dije a mi agente, sin quitar los ojos de esa pequeña. Su cabello era largo, rizado y color bronce. Era adorable, incluso más bonita que la hija de Tanya.

Luego de terminar con las audiciones, Caleb trajo a la niña que había llamado mi atención. Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano. Era bastante alta para su edad.

–¿Qué edad tienes?–le pregunté. Ella se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

–Tengo diez… ¿Eres Edward Masen?–habló ella. Su voz era incluso más adorable de lo que creía.

–Si, y ¿tú eres…?

–Vanessa Sw…Parker–dijo la niña sonriendo. Observé su sonrisa, la cual se me hacía bastante familiar, al igual que sus ojos.

–Me gustó como tocaste el piano, Vanessa, y tu voz es ¡wow!–dije, haciendo gestos con las manos. Ella me observaba embobada, como muchos solían hacer cuando yo les hablaba.

–Muchas gracias, señor Masen–me dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Te gustaría grabar un tema conmigo?–le ofrecí. Su rostro cambió drásticamente, poniéndose pálido.

–No puedo… lo siento–dijo y salió corriendo del estudio. Miré a Caleb que estaba aturdido como yo. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo?

– Bueno, eso es todo… nos quedamos con el chico de la armónica–le dije a Caleb, sentándome en el asiento reclinable. No me importaba que aquella niña se fuera, me hizo perder el tiempo. Para empezar, ¿porqué se había inscripto si no quería ser seleccionada? Me pregunté.  
Esperé al mocoso de la armónica, que era bastante antipático al parecer, y aceptó participar en un tema conmigo. Fue más sencillo de lo que creí.

 **Bella Pov**

Me encontraba con Alice y Rose en la cocina, estábamos preparando la cena y el postre.  
La puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró estruendosamente. Me limpié las manos, sospechando que se trataría de mi hija. Alec se encontraba dejando unas bolsas en el suelo con ayuda de Nathan.

–¿Y Nessie?–le pregunté a Alec, dándole un casto beso.

–Fue a su habitación, está algo molesta–me dijo él. Asentí y fui a la habitación de mi hija.

–¿Nessie?–pregunté, abriendo un poco la puerta. Ella y Nicole se encontraban tiradas en el suelo viendo televisión. Me mordí el labio al ver que estaban viendo MTV y Edward Masen ocupaba toda la pantalla. "Perfecto" pensé.

–Mamá, apreciaría un momento a solas –me dijo Nessie sin apartar la vista del televisor.

–¿Problemas en la clase de piano? –le pregunté, ignorando lo que me dijo y sentándome junto a ellas.

–Tía, de verdad, Ness y yo queremos estar solas– me dijo Nicole. La miré un segundo, tratando de decirle con la mirada que no quería su opinión.

–¿Dónde está mi padre?–preguntó Nessie de repente. La miré, y vi que ella mantenía la misma expresión de hace unos segundos. Mi hija era muy buena ocultando sus emociones. Nicole se levantó y salió de la habitación.

–Ness, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso…

–Pero, mamá, ni siquiera se su nombre. ¿Por qué? –me preguntó mirándome con sus adorables ojos.

–¿No quieres a Alec como padre?–le pregunté acariciando sus cabellos.

–El no es mi padre–dijo levantándose y dejándome sola en la habitación. ¿Porqué mi hija debía ser tan rebelde?

–Bells…–Rose se asomó a la habitación. La miré unos segundos.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Creo que he visto a mi oso–dijo. Rosalie llevaba meses diciendo que se le hacía ver a Emmett. Alice y yo sospechábamos que algo andaba mal en ella.

–Rose…

–En serio, es extraño… Porque realmente creo que es él, ¿y qué pasa si realmente es él?–preguntó.

–Pues…irás y le dirás que lo has estado buscando y que tienen dos hermosos hijos–dije poniéndome de pie.

–No creo que pueda…

–Rose, has esperado diez años, deja de posponerlo más tiempo–le dije.

–¿Qué crees que dirán los chicos?

–Ellos saben que tú estás buscando a su padre, se pondrán muy felices al saber que finalmente lo has encontrado–le dije con una sonrisa.

–¡Incendio!– escuchamos el grito de los tres niños en la cocina y corrimos hasta el lugar. Alice se había olvidado el pastel en el horno y toda la cocina estaba a oscuras por el humo.

–¡Alice!–le gritamos Rose y yo.

–Lo siento…–ella sacó cuidadosamente el pastel quemado y lo puso en la mesa.

–¡Chocolate!–gritó Vanessa de emoción. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y Jasper entra con Alisson de la mano.

–Diag… Por favor mamá, no hagas pastel en mi fiesta–dijo la niña viendo el pastel. Alice fue a saludar a su esposo y a su hija, quien la ignoró por completo. Alisson era la hija de Alice y Jasper, y tenía siete años.

–Allie…

–Lo siento papá, pero no quiero carbón para soplar las velitas–dijo ella. Jasper le dio un beso a Alice para después ir a ayudar con la cocina.

–Bueno, por lo menos la cena sobrevivió… Vanessa, deja de comer eso, es asqueroso–le dije a mi hija, que no sacaba sus manos del pastel.  
No dejaba de preguntarme porqué Nessie había llegado molesta, ella siempre volvía muy alegre de sus clases de piano.  
Cenamos en tranquilidad, hablando de las actividades que cada uno hizo en el día. Nicole contaba cómo le fue en su clase de danza, mientras que Nathan hacía lo mismo sobre sus clases de karate.

–Papi, yo también quiero hacer karate–dijo Alisson mirando a su padre. Alice soltó los cubiertos, provocando que éstos chocaran con el plato.

–Ni lo sueñes–le dijo a su hija, tratando de controlarse. Rose y yo nos reímos.

* * *

 **Buenas... qué creen que pase entre Bella y Nessie? ¿Será Emmett a quien Rose ha estado viendo? O serán imaginaciones suyas?  
** **Reviews? Ya saben que los valoro mucho :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por sus RV y sus Follows. Son lo mas!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pov Emmett**

Me encontraba en Filadelfia, haciendo de la seguridad de Edward, como siempre.  
Una escuela privada de música lo había llamado para que sea parte del "concurso" de futuras estrellas, así era como Eddie y yo le llamábamos _. "No son más que unos mocosos que sueñan con ser como yo"_ decía Edward. Aunque a mi parecer, algunos de esos niños eran mejores que lo que era él a esa edad, pero ni en sueños se lo diría.  
Mientras esperaba en la puerta del estudio, observé los pasillos y las instalaciones de la escuela. Una niña salió corriendo del estudio donde se encontraba mi jefe, la observé y vi que estaba llorando. ¿Qué le había pasado? Otra niña la esperaba y la abrazó. Era rubia y sus ojos azules se posaron en mi unos segundos, luego se llevó a su amiga.  
Su rostro se me había hecho familiar…

–Ya terminamos Emmett–dijo Edward palmeándome la espalda.

–No debiste ser tan duro–le dije. Él me miró con un signo de pregunta en su rostro– la niña que salió llorando…

–Para empezar, ella estaba bien cuando se fue–me dijo– y tenemos al niño armónica con nosotros, ¿cómo se llamaba, Caleb?–preguntó a su manager.

–Eric–le respondió.

Salimos del edificio y nos fuimos al hotel en el que nos encontrábamos establecidos. Filadelfia comparado con Nueva York, era casi lo mismo, no había mucha diferencia.

–Mañana tendremos reunión con los profesores y los padres del niño, Edward, trata de mantenerte sobrio por favor–dijo Caleb.  
Como siempre, no podían faltar las fanáticas de Masen en la puerta del hotel. Las vallas evitaban que se interpusieran en nuestro camino, así que no había problema.  
Edward salió del auto con sus lentes de sol y saludó a sus fans con una sonrisa falsa y un gesto de mano, entramos al hotel y pidió una botella de whisky. Lo miré de reojo.

–Sobrio, ¿lo olvidaste?–le dije, obviando la cosa. Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

–Déjame ser, prometo dejarte un poco y estar consciente para mañana–dijo, agarrando la botella para después ir al elevador.

–No me gusta que bebas, y no quiero de tu bebida– Edward solía beber más de la cuenta cuando hacíamos viajes. No entendía el porqué, pero el sólo lo explicaba con que lo necesitaba y le venía bien.

–Entonces, el tipo apareció con una escopeta y…–hipó– su esposa le arrojó una maleta con ropa –se rie descontroladamente, hipando. Ruedo los ojos y le quito la botella de vodka– Hey, eso es mío, no seas aguafiestas–me dice tartamudeando.

–Prometiste estar sobrio, ¿recuerdas? Esto está mal, Masen–dije, agarrándolo del brazo para llevarlo a la ducha–esto te ayudará. Lo dejé ahí unos minutos, y cuando fui a buscarlo se encontraba dormido. Genial.  
Había veces, situaciones como ésta, en las que me preguntaba si era su agente de seguridad o su niñero.

Me levanté a las nueve de la mañana, me arreglé y fui a despertar a Edward, quien se encontraba boca abajo, la sábana apenas y le tapaba la espalda, y una pierna fuera de la cama. Saqué mi silbato y lo hice sonar, Edward se cae de la cama y me río.

–¡Emmett!–dice quejándose.

–Buenos días, Eddie. Tu desayuno te espera–le dije para irme a desayunar sin esperarlo.  
Comencé por unas tostadas y un café negro. Nada mal. Agarré el periódico para ver las noticias y el clima en los próximos días, aunque sólo nos quedáramos hasta mañana.  
Sonreí ante la cara demacrada de Edward por el alcohol de la noche anterior.

–Si, ya sé que me veo arruinado–dijo él, malhumorado como siempre.

Repetimos la rutina del día anterior, sólo que esta vez fue en la mañana. Mientras lo esperaba, compré una coca cola de la máquina de bebidas.  
Mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida por las voces de una discusión.

–¿Qué hacían aquí en primer lugar?–preguntaba una mujer, cuya voz se me hizo bastante familiar.

–Ya te dije, tenía clase especial de danza, mamá. Créeme–le respondía una niña.

–Claro, y Vanessa te acompañó y la dejaron ver la clase ¿verdad?– Me voltee solo para mirarlas, y que sepan que estaban haciendo mucho alboroto.  
Pero me quedé paralizado al encontrarme con ese rostro que nunca había olvidado.

–¿Rosalie?–la llamé por su nombre, por primera vez después de muchos años. Ella se encontraba acuclillada de forma que estaba a la altura de la niña, la cual al parecer era su hija. Su mirada se volteó hacia mí con expresión de asombro. Su hija seguía de brazos cruzados, y creo la había visto antes también.

–Emmett–dijo ella, casi en un susurro. La niña nos observaba a ambos. No lo soporté más y me acerqué a ella, rompiendo la distancia que había entre nosotros.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, la estreché en mis brazos, volviendo a sentir el calor de su cuerpo delgado.

–Emmett–volvió a decir casi en un llanto.

–Shh, ya estoy aquí–dije arrullándola, acariciando sus cabellos. Se separó de mi un poco, tocó mi rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa y me abrazó de nuevo.

–Creí que no te volvería a ver, que nunca iba a encontrarte… –dijo sin soltarme aún. Alguien carraspeó para traernos nuevamente a la realidad. Rosalie se separó de mí con expresión asustada y miró a la niña.

–Emmett, ella es Nicole–la presentó– Nicole, él es…

–Mi padre–dijo la niña sonriendo. Miré a Rose sorprendido y pidiendo explicaciones, pero apenas pude moverme y decir algo porque ya tenía a Nicole rodeando mi cintura con sus delgadas manos. Era rubia y tenía el rostro igual al de Rose. Traté de salir de mi shock emocional y cuidadosamente acaricié los cabellos de la niña. Ella levantó el rostro hacia mí, yo dirigí mi mirada a Rosalie quien no hacía más que observar la escena.

–A Nathan le va a encantar esto–dijo Nicole riendo.

–¿Nathan?–pregunté, escuchando mi voz nuevamente.

–Mi hermano–dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

–Nikki, cariño… déjanos solos un momento, ¿de acuerdo?–le dijo Rose. Nicole formó un puchero mirando a su madre, y luego me miró a mí, aflojando su abrazo. Me puse a su altura y la abracé. Aun no podía creer que tuviera a Rosalie frente a mis ojos, y menos iba a poder creer que tenía una hija. ¿Nathan también era mi hijo?

–Ya nos veremos después–le dije a Nicole, separándome de ella. La niña asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse.  
Volví mi vista a Rosalie.

–¿Una hija?–pregunté.

–Dos. Son mellizos, Emmett–me dijo sonriendo.

 **Pov Bella**

Nos encontrábamos tomando helados en el parque, Vanessa, Alec y yo. El día era precioso, y comenzaban a salir las flores de primavera.

–Mi profesor de piano dice que ya estoy para audicionar para la Voz*–dijo Nessie dándole una lamida a su helado.

–¿Y tú quieres eso?–le preguntó Alec. Lo miré molesta, no quería que Nessie se haga ilusiones y menos que participe en esos programas competentes. No porque no confiara en ella, sino porque Edward Masen la reconociera.  
Nessie frunció el ceño, moviendo la boca a un costad, expresión que hacía cuando pensaba.

–Mmm… no lo sé, creo que todavía estoy pequeña para eso–dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos chocolate fueron iluminados por un rayo de sol, haciendo que parecieran mas claros.

–De acuerdo–le dijo Alec. Nessie lo miró con expresión divertida.

–Me gustaría tener un perrito–dijo. El helado que tenía en la boca por poco sale volando.

–Ness, ya sabes que

–Si si, a tía Rose le dan alergia los perros–dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi celular sonó, interrumpiéndonos.

–Hola, Rose–contesté, al ver que se trataba de ella.

–Hola, tía Bella–habló Nicole. Me asusté.

–Nicole, ¿todo en orden?–ella soltó una risita.

–Sip, mamá, Nathan y yo no iremos a casa hoy

–De acuerdo…–contesté no muy convencida.

–Ella te llamará luego, adiós–respondió, colgando la llamada y dejándome con mi "adiós" en la lengua.

–¿Pasa algo?–preguntó Alec. Miré a mi hija y a mi novio confundida.

–Al contrario, parece que todo está bien… era Rosalie, ella y los chicos no vendrán a casa hoy–les dije. Los ojos de mi hija brillaron.

–¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con Alisson?–preguntó de repente. Miré a Alec, que me guiñaba un ojo divertido.

–Claro, cariño–le dije, besando su pelo.

Luego de ese día, y esa noche en la que Rose no había vuelto, ella llamó para darnos las buenas noticias. Finalmente había encontrado a Emmett, y al parecer, el no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil.  
Alice chilló de emoción al enterarse y ansiaba por conocerlo, pero debía esperar ya que Emmett tenía que volver a Nueva York.

–¿Y te vas así nada mas?–le preguntó Alice, tirada en la cama de Rose, junto con Alisson quién se encontraba sobre ella como si fuera un caballo.

–Chicas, saben cuánto he querido esto–dijo ella, metiendo de todo en su maleta.

–Promete que no te irás para siempre, tía Rose–le dijo mi hija con un puchero en el rostro. Rose la abrazó y le dio un beso.

–Volveré cielo, no te preocupes–le dijo sonriendo.

–Ya estoy lista–dijo Nicole, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta con sus valijas.

–Y dijeron que iban a volver–le dijo Vanessa haciendo un gesto con las manos señalando las valijas.

–Y así será, sólo nos iremos unos días… Nicole, ¿no te dije que sólo cargues lo necesario?–le preguntó Rosalie.

–Todo esto es necesario, mamá–respondió ella, sonriendo.

–Esa es mi sobrina–dijo Alice.

 **5 años, y seis meses después…**

–¿Tienes todo listo?–le preguntó Bella a Nessie.

–Sí, mamá…

–¿Abrigo, ropa cómoda, bloqueador…?

–Sí, mamá… no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien–Isabella no dejó que Nessie terminara y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

–Prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho, que me llamarás cada noche y siempre que te acuerdes de mi–dijo, separándose de ella un poco.

–Claro–le respondió Vanessa, rodando los ojos– mamá, me voy mañana, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te quedan como unas diez horas conmigo todavía–le respondió su hija.

–Es la primera vez que te irás muy lejos y sin mi–le dijo Bella.

–Voy a estar bien, además Tío Emmett va a cuidarnos–Isabella rodó los ojos. Ella sabía que Emmett había trabajado de seguridad para Edward, renunció cuando se reencontró con Rosalie, pero aun así dudaba mucho de él y su amistad con ese hombre.

–Si claro, más le vale…

–Te quiero mamá–le dijo Nessie antes de irse de la habitación.

Nicole la esperaba en la puerta, con su bicicleta, lista para irse de paseo con ella.

–¿Puedes apurarte? La oferta loca* cierra en dos horas, Ness–le dijo Nicole. Nessie corrió y se montó en su bicicleta. Ambas partieron a la famosa "oferta loca".

–¿Y realmente crees encontrar algo bueno ahí?–le preguntó.

–Claro, es eso o ir desnuda a Nueva York– le respondió ella. Nessie miró a su prima y pensó que probablemente ella tenía razón, por la forma en que se vestía. Nicole llevaba unos shorts color rosa, bastante cortos, una remera color gris oscuro con el logo de los Guns And Roses, que era una de sus bandas favoritas, zapatillas Converse negras. Llevaba el cabello en una colita alta y unos anteojos sobre la cabeza, que le servían de adorno. Vanessa e cambio llevaba unos jeans y una remera color verde agua, el cabello suelto y unas converse azules.  
Nicole la miró unos segundos, ambas dejaron las bicicletas aseguradas en un poste y caminaron a la tienda.

–Ness, ¿qué sucede?–le preguntó, deteniéndose antes de entrar a la tienda. Vanessa la miró y le sonrió.

–Nada, ¿qué puede ser?–le dijo, ignorándola y yendo hacia la tienda. Nicole la detuvo.

–A mi no me engañas, Masen, desembucha– Nessie la miró con la boca abierta.

–Primero, ya sabes que no debes decirme así. Uno de estos días se te va a escapar y ahí si se va a armar una grande–le dijo, haciendo que Nicole se riera– y segundo, no creo que sea buena idea ir a Nueva York–las risas de Nicole pararon.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Ness? ¡Hemos planeado este viaje desde los cinco años! Ademas ya hemos comprado los pasajes y ...

–Es diferente, Nic–le dijo ella, mirándola fijamente– Antes, tu también querías encontrar a tu padre, pero ahora ya lo tienes…

–Y antes tampoco sabíamos dónde buscar, ahora lo sabemos. Nesss, tu realmente mereces conocer a tu padre, sin importar lo que Bella diga.

–¿Y si…?

–Ness, tranquila, Alisson nos dio toda la información que necesitamos, no pasará nada– Ness miró a su prima unos segundos, y asintió derrotada.

–Bien, vayamos a la maldita oferta loca–le dijo dejando el tema atrás.

Luego de que Rosalie se reencontrara con Emmett, Vanessa quiso desesperadamente encontrar a su padre, sintiendo un poco de celos de que sus primos tuvieran un padre y ella no.  
Con suerte y ayuda de sus primas, Nicole y Alisson, consiguió la información que quería.  
Nicole encontró la carta que Bella guardaba en una cajita de madera, debajo de una de las tablas de madera de su cuarto, en la cual decía que el padre de Nessie era Edward Masen.  
Vanessa se enojó mucho al leer la carta, pero sabía que si hablaba nunca conocería a su padre. Alisson averiguó el paradero de Edward y finalmente, luego de unos años de trabajo de investigación, consiguieron la dirección exacta. Vanessa se armó de valor y pidió a su madre que la deje viajar a Nueva York con sus primos.  
Bella y Alec finalmente se habían casado por el civil, y ahora vivían en un departamento, muy cerca de donde vivían Rosalie y Emmett.  
Alice y Jasper seguían siendo la pareja feliz de siempre. Luego de que Alisson cumpliera los ocho años, Alice quedó nuevamente embarazada. Tuvieron un niño, el cual ahora tenía cuatro años y se llamaba James.  
Edward Masen había sacado diez discos, hasta ahora, y todos habían obtenido más de un millón de ventas cada uno. La empresa Masen Records crecía cada vez que Edward sacaba un nuevo tema musical. ¿Estará Edward Masen preparado para lo que viene?

 ***La Voz: programa de talentos**

 ***Oferta Loca: cuando una tienda liquida todos sus artículos, en este caso, de ropa. (El nombre está sacado de un programa de tv)**

* * *

 **Hola, como va? Les gustó este capítulo ? Dejen su opinión en los reviews, ya saben que los valoro mucho :)  
** **Elizabeth(la que me preguntó si soy de Arg) agregame a fb, tal vez nos conocemos jajaja  
** **En mi grupo de FB dije que cuando esta historia llegue a los 100 follows, subiría cuatro (4) capítulos mas, así que atenti(?  
Un beso, se los quiere!  
Grupo de FB: ****groups/812541498780504/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo prometido es deuda, acá les dejo uno de los cuatro capítulos prometidos. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Pov Bella**

El día que yo menos quería que pasara había llegado. Mi hija iba a irse de viaje sin mí, con sus primos y si tío. Me ponía nostálgico el hecho de que mi bebé ya no sea mi bebé. Vanessa pronto cumpliría dieciséis años y yo sentía que todavía era mi niña que pedía cuentos antes de dormir.  
Alec apretó mi mano, dándome ánimos.

–Tranquila, amor, Ness va a estar bien. Más le vale a Emmett que esté bien–dijo él, dándome un beso. Sonreí.

–No te preocupes, he hablado con él y dijo que los vigilará como un halcón.

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, los parlantes anunciaron que los pasajeros del vuelo a Nueva York debían embarcar. Abracé a mi hija, al igual que Rose abrazó a sus hijos.

–¿Realmente es muy tarde para volver a pedirles de ir?–preguntó Alisson a sus padres. Alice la abrazó y Jasper trataba de controlar a James que no dejaba de correr por el lugar.

–Todavía eres pequeña para un viaje así, pero para cuando tengas quince te llevaremos a donde quieras–le dijo Alice.

–Te veo en tres semanas, mamá–dijo Nessie separándose de mi.

–¿Ya podemos irnos?–pidió Nathan.

–Gracias, hijo, sabré que me vas a extrañar–le dijo Rose. Emmett se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios.

–Nos vemos en tres semanas familia–saludó Emmett, alejándose con los tres adolescentes. Nessie me saludaba con la mano, Nathan ni miraba atrás y Nicole tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

–¡NUEVA YORK, ALLÁ VAMOS! – gritó ésta última.

–Será mejor irnos, o se nos hará tarde–dijo Alec. Asentí y nos fuimos junto con Rose, Alice, Jasper y los dos niños a casa.

–Sabes, espero que ninguna de nuestras hijas haga travesuras…–me dijo Rose cuando llegábamos a casa.

–¿Porqué lo dices?

–¿No es obvio, Bella? Ellas dos realmente dan la vuelta al mundo a veces–me eché a reír con ella.

–Confío en Ness–dije, y al decirlo sentí como si fuera una mentira tan grande que me quemaba la lengua solo decirla.

 **Pov Vanessa**

–¡Nos iremos a Nueva York!–decía Nicole por milésima vez, buscando nuestros asientos en el avión.

–Son los que están pasando las alas, Nic–le dijo Emmett. Él había empezado a llamarla así cuando ella a sus trece años dijo que quería ir a un recital de Muse, siguiendo por otras bandas de Rock, y vestía ropa bastante suelta, o negra. Ahora vestía más normal, podría decir.

–Papá, cuando estemos en vuelo, ¿podemos cambiarnos a otros asientos?–preguntó Nathan. Me volteé a verlo, rodando los ojos–¿qué? Ambas son insoportables juntas–me dijo él.

–Ya, ven Ness, ¿quieres el lado de la ventana o…?–Me senté del lado de la ventana, sabiendo que ella odiaba las alturas. Le sonreí.

–¿Cuántas horas de viaje tenemos, tío?–pregunté, sacando mi celular y los auriculares.

–Dos horas, un poco menos–me respondió, guardando un bolso en la parte de arriba. Miré a Nicole quien ya se había tomado su pastilla para dormir todo el viaje y estaba dormida. Qué aburrido.

El hotel era bastante lujoso y bonito. Nicole y yo compartíamos habitación y teníamos una vista preciosa desde la ventana.

–¿Cuándo empezamos?–me preguntó de la nada. La miré con una mueca, comiendo la barra de chocolate que llevaba conmigo en el viaje.

–¿Qué?–le pregunté.

–Ya sabes, cuanto mas tardes menos tiempo pasarás con él. Hey Ness, te diste cuenta que estuviste junto a él unos diez minutos, ¿qué tal si aceptabas hacer un tema con él? ¿Qué habría pasado?–agarré uno de los almohadones que tenía cerca y se lo arrojé con fuerza.

–Aguafiestas–me dijo.

–Tengo miedo, dejemos pasar este día y disfrutemos nuestra estancia–le dije. En ese momento tocan la puerta.

–Pase–dijimos ambas a la vez. Nathan entró con una toalla en sus hombros y un traje de baño color azul.

–¿Saben que este hotel tiene la piscina más grande y climatizada de la historia?–Nicole rodó los ojos.

–Nosotras no iremos a la piscina hoy, hermanito. Con Ness recorreremos el lugar–dijo ella sonriéndome. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, a veces pensaba que a Nicole le faltaban un par de tornillos.

–Dah, que aburridas son

–¿Dónde está papá?

–Fue a la reunión que tenía, tengan–nos tendió un papelito– la dirección de donde se encuentra y el numero de la oficina… por si tienen problemas, yo no saldré del hotel–dijo él, dándose la vuelta para irse. Nicole esperó a que su hermano cerrara la puerta y me miró con esa expresión divertida que ponía cada vez que hacía una travesura.

–Ni lo sueñes…–le dije.

–Vamos, Ness, no hemos venido aquí a perder el tiempo, ¿o sí? –me tomó la mano y me sacó de la habitación.

–Espera, si vamos a salir necesito otra ropa–le dije. Ella me miró de pies a cabeza.

–Nah, estás bien… tomaremos el subte, e iremos hasta el centro de Nueva York, buscaremos el edificio de Masen Records y nos meteremos en el papel de dos desempleadas desesperadas–rodé los ojos dejando que ella me llevara.

Mientras íbamos en el subterráneo, Nicole miraba el mapa para saber donde debíamos bajarnos y dónde ir después. Me preguntaba si realmente estaba lista para conocer a mí… padre. Ni siquiera podía decirle "papá" sin titubear.  
¿Qué iba a decirle? "Hola, soy Vanessa Swan y soy tu hija", definitivamente no sonaba nada bien.

–Ness–me llamó Nicole, la miré volviendo a la realidad–llegamos, tenemos que bajar–me dijo sonriendo. La seguí, saliendo del subterráneo por las escaleras.  
El sol cegó mi visión cuando salimos, me costó acostumbrarme de nuevo pero no podía para si no quería perderme.

–¿Estás segura que vamos en la dirección correcta?–le pregunté. Ella asintió, sin despegar la vista del mapa y siguiendo caminando.

–¿No es mejor tomar un taxi y ya?–le dije. Nicole me miró alzando las cejas, se parecía mucho a Rose cuando hacía ese gesto.

–Edward Masen es famoso, Ness, el lugar debe de tener siempre un paparazzi cerca… imagínate que un taxi pare en el lugar, sería el colmo–me dijo rodando los ojos.

–Nic, me muero de hambre… ¿podemos parar a comer algo primero?

–No, no y no a todas las excusas que pongas para no conocerlo. De no ser por mi, todavía estarías preguntándole a tu madre como se llama tu papá–dijo ella molesta. Bufé.

–¿Por qué tu, Nicole Hale, la número uno en rebeldías en el primer grado… la que empezó una guerra de comida en tercero, la que escribió con marcador la cara de su hermano en sexto… debes ser la que tenga tenga que llevarme a hacer estas cosas?–pregunté retóricamente, rodando los ojos. Ella sonrió orgullosa.

–Por todas esas cosas, y porque te quiero–dijo, pasando uno de sus delgados brazos por mis hombros–mira, solo nos quedan dos calles hasta el graaaan edificio–dijo señalando con un dedo el mapa y con la mano libre la dirección en la que debíamos ir.

–No sé qué decir…

–Pues, ve pensando en algo, y repasa lo que acordamos–me ordenó.

Decir que el edificio era grande era quedarse corto. Era bastante alto, de unos diez pisos más o menos, tal vez más. Miré a mi prima, que buscaba unas cosas en su bolso… ¿Realmente quería hacer esto? Me volví a preguntar.

–Creo que quiero vomitar–le dije. Ella se acercó a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome fijamente.

–Piensa en todo lo que has pasado. Piensa en que nunca, por quién sabe el motivo, le has podido decir "papá" a Alec, piensa que tal vez, ésta sea la única oportunidad que tengas para conocerlo. Éste es el momento, Ness, es ahora o nunca. Si quieres, podemos irnos, pero no podremos volver, porque probablemente, cuando quieras hacerlo, Edward Masen ya esté en su próximo viaje de negocios…–dijo ella, tomando aire. Me contuve las ganas de irme corriendo del lugar y tirarme a llorar. Me puse firme, Nicole tenía razón. Era ahora o nunca.

–Bien, hagamos esto–le dije, caminando por mi cuenta para entrar al enorme edificio.

Las personas que trabajaban en el lugar estaban muy bien vestidas. De repente me sentí fuera de lugar. Me giré sobre mis pies para volver por donde vine, pero Nicole me detuvo.

–Hagámoslo–me dijo de nuevo. Le sonreí de manera nerviosa y asentí.

–Sabes, te odio por no dejar que me cambie de ropa–le dije entre susurros.

–Lo siento, yo también me arrepiento… creo que me van a echar del lugar en cualquier momento–me dijo ella, conteniendo la risa. ¿Por qué quería reírse?  
La canción de Sweet Child Of Mine comenzó a sonar. Nicole me sonrió disculpándose.

–Ay no, es Nathan… ¿qué hago?–me preguntó nerviosa.

–Pues, ¿contestarle?–le digo como si fuera lo más obvio. Nicole habló con su hermano unos minutos y después le dijo que tenía que colgar, creo que lo dejó hablando solo.

–¿Qué sucede?–pregunté.

–Quería saber donde estábamos, le dije que en un McDonalds y no me creyó…

–Tu odias los McDonalds–le dije.

–Ahora tiene más sentido–dijo ella–bueno, vamos, antes de que me llame de nuevo.

La recepcionista no nos dejó subir al segundo piso, porque no teníamos tarjeta de identificación ni tampoco autorización.

–Tenemos, bueno, ella tiene una entrevista de trabajo–le dijo Nicole, señalándome– mire, aquí está el mail de confirmación que nos enviaron–le dijo entregándole unos papeles. Alisson era un genio, se había hecho una cuenta donde decía que era mayor de edad y que buscaba trabajo, para que le mandaran el mail de confirmación de entrevista.

–Oh, bien, pasen… las llamarán en el segundo piso. Bueno, a ella–dijo señalándome a mi. Solté el aire que llevaba conteniendo de nervios cuando estuvimos en el ascensor.

–¿Qué te dije? Super fácil–me dijo Nic.

–Si claro, como digas–puse los ojos en blanco. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par. Me quedé contemplando la espaciosa recepción, que en realidad sólo parecía espaciosa porque no había nadie. Nicole me susurró un "vamos" y me sacó del ascensor.

–¿Señorita Parker?–nos habló la secretaria. Era morocha, con ojos oscuros y vestía una camisa negra con un blazer azul oscuro y una falda del mismo color que apenas llegaba a ver por el escritorio.  
La miré suponiendo que me hablaba a mí, ya que Nicole y Alisson pusieron el apellido de Alec para que nadie me reconociera.

–Si, soy yo–le respondí, conteniendo la respiración otra vez.

–Tome asiento, el señor Masen la llamará en un momento–me dijo ella sonriendo. Asentí y me senté junto con Nicole en las sillas que se encontraban en el lugar.  
A nuestra derecha, había una puerta de madera bien lustrada que supuse era la oficina de Edward. Me mordí el labio y formé mis manos en puños. ¿Sería como lo recordaba? Apenas me acordaba de él. ¿Sería como en la televisión? ¿Sería amable? ¿Va a quererme? Esa última pregunta, me dolía. Él no sabía de mi existencia, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Todavía no entendía por qué mi madre no le había dicho nada, ¿por qué había hecho esas cosas con él si ni siquiera lo conocía?

–Vanessa, tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo–me dijo Nicole, colocando una de sus manos sobre mis puños. Le sonreí. ¿Acaso podía ser este momento peor de lo que ya era?

–¿Vanessa Parker?–llamaron. Ni siquiera había notado cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta. Pero ahí estaba él, con el cabello revuelto, una barba en crecimiento que apenas se notaba, sus ojos color gris… su traje, que lo hacía ver muy elegante, zapatos de marca, color negro y bastante bien lustrados… Dios mío.  
Suspiré. Mi prima presionó mi mano con la suya, dándome valor y me puse de pie. Aquí vamos.

–Toma asiento–me ordenó cuando entré en su oficina. Él hizo lo suyo, sentándose frente a mí.  
Si antes no sabía qué hacer y me planteaba ideas, ahora no tenía ni una ni la otra.

–¿No eres un poco menor para presentarte a este tipo de trabajo?–me preguntó. Abrí mis ojos aterrada. ¿Y si no llegaba a decirle nada y me echaba porque había mentido en el currículum?

–Eh… algo–le respondí. Vamos, Ness, no titubees. Edward se llevó una mano a sus labios, como si estuviera pensando.

–¿Por qué estás aquí?–preguntó de repente. Genial, ya se dio cuenta. ¿Cuánto me quedaba antes de largarme a llorar? Levanto su mirada, y sus ojos grises se fijaron en los míos. El gesto de su rostro cambió por uno que parecía ser de sorpresa.

–Yo…–¿qué se supone que debía contestarle?

–Sabes, niña, no estoy para juegos. No me hagas perder el tiempo–me dijo de forma dura. Me mordí el labio–¿Te conozco de algún lugar?–me preguntó. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y los abrí nuevamente.

–Si, yo… fui una de las que audicionó y no aceptó cantar contigo–le dije de la misma manera en la que él me hablaba. Edawd abrió la boca y luego la cambió por una sonrisa torcida.

–Eres tú… ya se me hacía. Nuevamente has venido para hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?

–No… realmente no estoy aquí para eso, señor Masen–le respondí. Tenía la garganta seca, necesitaba irme de este lugar ya.

–Entonces, contéstame, ¿por qué estás aquí?–nuevamente esa pregunta. Pero por lo menos ahora sabía que se refería al trabajo.

–Necesito el empleo, me mudé para estudiar aquí y lo que gano en el otro trabajo no me es suficiente y…–¿qué demonios estaba diciendo si ni siquiera trabajaba? Iba a matar a Nicole y Alisson por esto.

–¿Vas a llorar?–hasta ese momento no había notado la lágrima que se me había escapado. Los nervios me estaban haciendo pasar un mal momento.

–Eh olvídalo, no quiero el trabajo–dije de repente. Él me miró con el rostro serio, sus ojos mostraban el enojo que tenía dentro. Genial, hice que se molestara y ahora iba a echarme de patitas a la calle.

–Ya, dime para qué viniste. No cualquiera se presenta a mi oficina de la forma en la que tú lo haces–me respondió, poniéndose de pie. Me asusté pero era incapaz de moverme.

–Yo vine porque… quería conocerte–Edward frunció el ceño. Logré controlarme y me puse de pie, no me gustaba levantar la mirada para verlo. Aunque de pie también debía hacerlo.

–Si ya nos conocíamos…

–Si pero, en ese momento yo no sabía que tu… eras m-mi…–comencé a tartamudear–p-padre–respondí al fin.

–¿Tu qué?–preguntó alzando la voz. Me quedé helada.

–Mi nombre no es Vanessa Parker, es Vanessa Swan. Mi mamá trabajaba para ti hace unos quince años… yo, soy tu hija–logré decir, sintiendo cómo el mundo se me venía encima.

–¿Isabella Swan?–preguntó, diciendo el nombre como si fuera una palabrota. Asentí al ver que no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Parecía paralizado.

–Sé que no te lo esperabas y tal vez quieras…tomarte un tiempo–me mordí el labio. Él todavía se encontraba paralizado.

–¿Isabella Swan es tu madre?–preguntó de nuevo.

–Si–respondí. Edward se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, parecía bastante aturdido. Definitivamente esto no fue buena idea. Llamé su atención preguntándole si estaba bien pero parecía no escucharme. Me asusté. Él no estaba listo para esto, y yo no estaba lista para que me dijera esas cosas que sólo pasan en las películas. Me levanté y salí de la oficina.

–¿Nicole? –la llamé. Ella no estaba en los asientos esperándome. ¿Dónde podría estar?

–Señorita Parker, su amiga dejó esta nota para usted–me dijo la secretaria entregándome un papelito. El cual era el mismo que nos había dado Nathan, miré el otro lado de la tarjeta y leí su nota.  
"Fui a un McDonalds porque Nathan no me creía, toma un taxi o si recuerdas como viajar en metro. Te veo en el hotel, lo siento" Me mordí el labio molesta.

–Gracias–le respondí a la mujer que me sonreía. Subí al ascensor para irme, ya nada se podía hacer. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca debí venir. Debí ser cobarde como mamá y quedarme donde estaba, viviendo con la duda. Salí lo más deprisa del edificio, sin querer que nadie me viera llorando. Cuando estuve fuera, comencé a caminar a paso de tortuga, mirando mis zapatos. ¿Qué hubiera sido si él se enteraba de que yo venía al mundo? ¿Hubiera sido diferente?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nos leemos mañana! Ya saben que éste capitulo, al igual que el anterior y los próximos dos que siguen, son parte del especial de 100 seguidores. Muchas gracias!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Edward Pov**

Miré a Vanessa que se encontraba sentada frente a mi escritorio. ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Mi hija?

Nunca en la vida quise ser padre, nunca. Trataba de mantener relaciones sexuales pero que sólo fueran eso, unas horas de puro sexo... Un simple polvo.

De repente recordé cuando Jessica dejó de verme y luego me dijo que estuvo embarazada y había abortado, claramente no fue la mejor noticia. Tal vez no quería ser padre pero me negaba a dejar ir una pequeña vida en camino. Me había molestado mucho con Jessica cuando me lo contó.

– Sé que esto no te lo esperabas y tal vez quieras...tomarte un tiempo– dijo esto último más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Claro que no me lo esperaba.

Miré de nuevo sus ojos color chocolate.

–¿Isabella Swan es tu madre?– volví a preguntar.

–Si– mierda Masen. Mierda. Mierda. Y más mierda.

"Me quitaste diez años, los cuales pudieron haber sido unos de los mejores años de mi vida. Nunca te lo perdonaré, eres y serás siempre basura Edward. Te deseo lo peor" las palabras de Emmett, cuando se enteró que Rosalie lo había buscado, resonaron en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, abrumado. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Perdí un hijo. Y ahora tenía ambos golpes dándome en la cara.

Una hija, la cual me perdí gran parte de su vida por ser un completo idiota.

–Vanessa yo...– levanté la mirada y ella ya no estaba, ¿donde se había ido? No podía dejarla ir, me sentía como un imán. La quería conmigo, a pesar de no saber cómo pasar un buen tiempo con ella.  
Salí de mi oficina apresurado y miré a Angela, la cual se asustó al verme. No por mi presencia, sino que por la expresión asustada que yo debía llevar en el rostro en esos momentos.

–¿Dónde se fue?–le pregunté.

–¿La señorita Parker?–asentí–Acaba de irse por el elevador–me dijo.

Subí al elevador, yendo directamente a la planta más baja, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento. En vez de subir a mi Ferrari, subí a mi Mercedes Benz S–class. Era el auto que tenía por si acaso me aguardaban miles de paparazzi en la entrada del edificio. Me apresuré a arrancar y salir del establecimiento, esperaba que Vanessa no se hubiera ido tan lejos.  
Conduje con cuidado por si la veía, pero ya iba unas dos calles y ni rastros de ella. Tal vez ya era tarde y había perdido mi oportunidad.  
Traté de no desanimarme y continuar buscando, aunque apenas recordaba cómo iba vestida.  
Me detuve en un semáforo y noté entre la multitud de gente que pasaba a mi lado de la calle, una figura delgada y fina. Definitivamente era ella, tenía que ser ella.  
Con cuidado moví mi auto hasta estacionarlo y no molestar al conductor que se encontraba detrás de mío. Me bajé del auto, y corrí hasta donde ella estaba.

–Vanessa–la llamé, pero ella no pareció escucharme. Apresuré mis pasos, ignorando las miradas curiosas que se volteaban a verme. La tomé del brazo para voltearla, y al fin me había visto.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–me preguntó. La miré a los ojos, los cuales estaban un poco rojos… seguramente había estado llorando, lo que me faltaba.

–¿Has estado llorando?–le pregunté. " _Idiota, claro que iba a llorar por la forma en que tu reaccionaste",_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño.

–Ven conmigo–le pedí, aflojando mi agarre sin querer soltarla.

–No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo–me dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

–Te llevaré a casa…o donde sea que estés ahora–le dije. Ella me miró sorprendida.

–Se supone que estoy de vacaciones–me dijo cortante, sacudiendo su brazo para que la soltara.

–Por favor, déjame llevarte–le pedí. Ella pareció pensarlo un momento.

–De acuerdo–dijo al final.

Nos subimos a mi auto, y volví a meterme al tránsito. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Se parecía tanto a Bella, no sólo por sus ojos marrones, sino por la forma de su rostro y su cuerpo, aunque creo había heredado mi altura al igual que el color de mi cabello. Sonreí.

–¿Dónde te estás alojando?–le pregunté unas calles después.

–En el Quin–respondió ella, mirando por la ventana. ¿Cómo era posible que se comportara de esa forma?

–¿Estás con tu madre?–pregunté. Ella se volteó a verme–Ponte el cinturón–le ordené, al notar que no lo tenía puesto. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–¿Siempre eres tan mandón?–preguntó. Me reí de manera histérica.

–No… ¿vas a contestarme lo de tu madre?

–Eh, no, ella no está conmigo. Yo vine con mi tío y mis primos, ni mi madre ni él saben que yo te he buscado–me dijo seria. La miré unos segundos.

–Entiendo–le dije.

–Por favor, déjame una calle antes, ya sabes…–me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza.  
Hice lo que me pidió, estacioné una calle antes del hotel y apagué el motor.

–Gracias–me dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Abrió la puerta para bajarse y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos unos segundos. Yo tampoco podía despegar mi mirada de la de ella. A pesar de que tenía unos quince años, todavía tenía rasgos de una niña.

–Cuídate–le pedí. Ella me sonrió y estaba por cerrar el auto, pero la detuve–Vanessa, ten esto–le di mi tarjeta–espera un segundo–saqué una pluma y anoté mi celular personal, si ella iba a llamarme, quería responderle–ahora sí, ten–se lo entregue. Ella miró dudosa la tarjeta pero la aceptó.

–Adiós, Edward–me dijo alejándose.

–Adiós, Vanessa–me despedí.  
Esperé unos segundos y luego arranqué el auto, pasando por el hotel y asegurándome de que ella entre segura. De repente me sentía un acosador.  
¿Tendrá novio? Me pregunté. Dios, Masen, estás en un jodido problema.  
Llegué a mi departamento, el mismo pent–house en el que vivía hace años, olvidándome del trabajo. Me sentía bastante abrumado.  
Todavía tenía el rostro furioso de Emmett en mi cabeza. El rostro de Vanessa, mi hija, la que conocí hace cinco años sin saberlo y que hoy había irrumpido en mi oficina por una falsa entrevista de trabajo.  
Esa niña había llegado para darme la vuelta al mundo, si es que así le podía llamar a todo esto que me pasaba.  
Fui a darme una ducha, dejando que el agua se esparciera por mi cuerpo.

¿Isabella había huido porque estaba embarazada? Miles de preguntas se me formaron en cuestión de segundos, y no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas. Me sentía completamente acabado.  
¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Vanessa iba a llamarme? ¿Se encontraba bien?  
No sabía de dónde había salido ese instinto sobre protector que tenía en esos momentos, tal vez, nació desde el momento en que esa criatura apareció en mi oficina.  
Me puse una ropa cómoda que me servía de pijama y llamé a Caleb, mi agente.

–Caleb, te necesito ahora–le pedí.

–No me importa, sólo ven en cuanto puedas–le respondí y colgué. No tenía hambre, no podía ver televisión. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía dejar ir a Vanessa así nomas, bueno, ella me había buscado y aunque yo quisiera, no podía volver a verla a menos que ella me llamara.  
 _"¿Te da miedo ser abandonado, Masen?",_ me habló nuevamente esa vocecita. Y si, debía admitir que en cierta forma así era como me sentía. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, Vanessa ya era grande, ella toma sus propias decisiones y ella es quien decidirá como sigue esto. _"Te equivocas de nuevo, Masen",_ iba a matar esa estúpida voz en cualquier momento.

– _Un nuevo mensaje de voz_ –habló la contestadora de mi teléfono de línea. Le heché un vistazo y toqué el botón de "escuchar mensaje"

– _Eddy, cariño, Caroline y yo estamos en la ciudad, te gustaría que nos veamos en uno de estos días, estaremos una semana aquí, un beso cielo_ –saludó Tanya. Rodé los ojos, Caroline era la hija de Tanya.  
Tanya y su esposo se habían divorciado un año después de que su hija cumpliera los tres años. Desde ese entonces la niña se había encariñado conmigo y me quería como si yo fuera su padre.  
No me importaba Tanya, pero Caroline era como una hija y prácticamente tenía la edad de Vanessa. Tal vez pueda sacar un poco de jugo de eso.  
El timbre sonó y abrí la puerta, dejando que un Caleb agotado pasara.

–¿Día duro?–le pregunté.

–Ni te imaginas, ¿el tuyo?–preguntó. Me reí. Caleb se acomodó en uno de los sofás que tenía en el living.

–Ni te imaginas…

–Ya, anda, dime. No sueles llamarme de forma desesperada para que venga a tu casa, Edward. ¿Qué sucede?–Decidí que al verlo cansado, lo mejor era sacar el tema lo más rápido posible.

–Tengo una hija, Caleb–le dije, tirándome en el sofá frente a él. El interpelado abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido.

–¿Qué?–preguntó.

–Tuve una aventura, con una chica hace unos años… al parecer, ya sabes–dije encogiéndome de hombros– Su hija, mi hija…–rodé los ojos– bueno, nuestra hija, vino a buscarme hoy al trabajo…

–Espera, ¿cómo sabes que es tu hija?–lo miré.

–Simplemente se que ella no me mintió–le dije, poniéndome de pie. Tiene ciertas cosas mías, como el color de cabello, cuando pone los ojos en blanco… y hasta creo que mi sonrisa–dije sonriendo, recordando la sonrisa que ella me había dado antes de irse.

–Estás loco, Masen. ¿Sabes todos los problemas que nos traerá esto? ¿Y su madre?–me llevé las manos a la cabeza, agarrando varios mechones de mi cabello.

–Su madre no sabe que ella me ha buscado– No me importa la prensa si es eso lo que te preocupa. Creo que…quiero recuperarla–le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

–Tu, Edward, estás mal de la cabeza. Para empezar no puedes recuperar algo que nunca te fue otorgado como tuyo, y segundo…. ¿por qué quieres perder el tiempo en ella? ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

–Creo que tiene quince años… esa es la cantidad de años que llevo sin ver a su madre–le comenté– Escucha, entenderé si no quieres ayudarme pero…

–Edward, esto es serio. Debes andar con cuidado, si ella vuelve a buscarte, avísame y me aseguraré de evitar cámaras alrededor de ustedes, lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención. ¡Sacarás un disco la próxima semana! ¡¿Cómo es posible que pase todo esto justo ahora?!

–No lo sé, Caleb… pero en serio, ya no puedo estar lejos de ella–le dije derrotado.

–Vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí. Edward Masen tiene corazón después de todo–dijo soltando unas risas. Le arrojé uno de los almohadones.

–Cállate ya de tonterías, no estoy para juegos ahora–le dije.

–Simplemente no sé cómo acabará esto, Edward. Te veo mañana–dijo despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta.

–Gracias Caleb–saludé. Miré mi celular privado, pero no tenía ninguna llamada. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en llamarme?

 **Pov Vanessa**

Luego de que Edward me dejara, fui a darme un baño. Cuando salí me vestí con un vestido suelto, y unas ojotas.  
Mi tío junto con Nathan y Nicole me esperaban para cenar.

–¿Cómo les fue hoy, chicos?–nos preguntó Emmett. Nicole y yo intercambiamos miradas.

–¿Puedes creer que Nicole fue a un McDonalds, papá?–le contó Nathan. Emmett posó sus ojos en Nicole, haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

–Tuve que sacarme una foto para que me creyera–dijo ella.

–Increíble Nic, y tú fuiste su testigo ¿Ness?–pegué un salto en mi asiento. Desde que había llegado no había hablado con Nicole y tampoco había escuchado mi sobrenombre desde entonces. Todo me tenía abrumada.

–Eh, si…–respondí.

–¿Estás bien, sobrina? Apenas tocaste tu comida–me dijo él. Miré mi plato de espagueti, que se supone es mi favorito. Pero no se me apetecía.

–Si, estoy bien…si me disculpan, iré a llamar a mamá–les sonreí y me retiré de la mesa.  
Cuando estuve en mi habitación, me tiré en la cama, agarré mi celular y llamé a mamá.  
Mientras esperaba su respuesta, me acomodé mirando al techo.

–Hola, mi vida–contestó mamá, al segundo tono. Me imaginaba que llevaba tiempo esperando mi llamado.

–Hola, mamá–la saludé.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día en Nueva York?–le conté que viajé en el subterráneo con Nicole y que fuimos a un McDonalds, también le conté el falso chisme de que Nicole se comió un cuarto de libra, para que parezca más real. Le conté que Nathan se la pasó todo el día en el hotel disfrutando de los servicios del mismo.

–Me alegro mucho de que la estés pasando bien–me dijo ella. Sonreí.

–Yo también, mamá… tengo que colgar, estoy muerta de sueño. Mándale saludos a Alec–me despedí de ella.

–De acuerdo cariño, te quiero

–Yo también te quiero–respondí con un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba mentirle.  
Estaba a punto de guardar mi celular cuando recordé la tarjeta que Edward me había dado. ¿Sería correcto llamarlo?

–Ya, cuéntame–pidió mi prima, tirándose de un salto a mi cama, asustándome.

–Nicole, casi me matas–dije llevándome una mano al pecho.

–Lo siento… ¿tan malo fue?–me preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

–No… no lo sé, se sorprendió bastante. Pero me trajo al hotel en su auto–le sonreí.

–¿Entonces…volverán a verse?–la miré abriendo la boca, sin saber qué decir.

–No lo sé–respondí. Fui al cuarto de baño a cepillarme los dientes, seguida por una Nicole demasiado desesperada por los chismes.

–¿Sólo eso? ¿Fue amable? ¿Cómo se lo dijiste?–la miré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Enjuagué mis dientes para responderle.

Si, sí... No tengo ganas de hablar sobre esto, solo quiero dormir–le dije tratando de convencerla–¿me das un poco de privacidad?–le pedí, moviendo un poco la puerta. Ella asintió a regañadientes y se fue.  
Me puse mi pijama, y saqué de mis bolsillos la tarjeta con su número y mi celular. Esperaba no sea tan tarde para molestarlo. Me mordí el labio, ansiosa.

–¿Vanessa?–respondió luego del primer tono. _Otro ansioso_ , pensé.

–La misma–respondí, descubriendo que una tímida sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

–¿Todo en orden?–preguntó. Bueno, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero por lo menos no me había colgado.

–Eh...sí, sólo te llamaba para date las buenas noches–dije dudosa. Por un momento me sentí tonta.

–Muy bien, buenas noches para ti también–dijo él. La llamada quedó en silencio por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir. ¿Y ahora que debía decir?

–Edward, debo irme–le dije, mordiéndome el labio de nuevo.

–Claro, Vanessa, que descanses–me dijo.

–Adiós–saludé y colgué la llamada. Me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto en llamarle. Salí del baño y me acosté en mi cama. Todavía me sentía extraña. Me giré en la cama, viendo a la de Nicole. Ella estaba debajo de las sábanas y su celular estaba encendido.

–¿Nic?–la llamé. Nada. Me levanté y fui hasta ella. La destapé y me miró asustada.

–Eh, ¿hola?–me reí–¿qué sucede?–me preguntó, haciéndome un lugarcito a su lado.

–¿Cómo fue tu relación con Emmett luego de que él y tu madre se reencontraran?–le pregunté. Ella se sorprendió pero se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

–Fue extraño, pero… Nathan y yo éramos niños, era más sencillo–asentí estando de acuerdo–sabes, si quieres formar un lazo de padre e hija entre tú y Edward, deberías empezar por pasar más tiempo con él y hacer que él te conozca, ya que tu lo irás conociendo a la vez que él te conoce–me dijo ella sonriendo.

–¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si no puedo salir sola? Me refiero a que…tu padre sospecharía–le dije.

–Si, pero… podemos salir juntas, yo me quedo cerca de donde vayan a verse tu y Edward y cuando terminen, volvemos–me dijo sonriendo. Nicole bostezo y yo lo hice también.

–Ya después veremos eso, ahora…durmamos–dije, volviendo a bostezar. Nicole ya estaba dormida–Gracias Nic–besé sus cabellos y me dejé llevar por el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un nuevo capítulo por el especial de 100 seguidores, gracias por sus RV se los aprecia mucho!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Pov Edward**

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana como hacía habitualmente. Me levanté, me di una ducha, cepillé mis dientes y fui a mi armario para elegir el traje que usaría hoy.

–Veamos…–dije señalando con mi dedo varios trajes. Elegí uno color azul, ya había usado uno negro ayer.

–¿Corbata…o sin corbata?–me pregunté en voz alta, mirándome al espejo–Con corbata.  
Fui a tomar mi desayuno, café y unas tostadas que tenía en la alacena.

–  
Mientras iba conduciendo el Mercedes, miré mi teléfono. Eran las 7:05 y todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar. Pensé en Vanessa un momento, tal vez todavía seguía dormida.  
¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse? Aflojé mi corbata sintiéndome ansioso.

–Buenos días, señor Masen–saludó Carl, el encargado de la seguridad del estacionamiento.

–Buenos días, Carl–saludé. Estacioné y subí por el elevador hasta llegar al piso de mi oficina.

–Buenos días, Edward–saludó Angela. La saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y entré a mi oficina. Angela entró minutos después para darme el informe del día. Nada mas tenía que firmar unos papeles que se presentarían en el transcurso del día, por suerte no tenía ninguna reunión.  
Alrededor de las nueve treinta, Angela toca mi puerta y la dejo pasa.

–¿Si, Angela?

–La señora Tanya pregunta si quiere ir almorzar con ella y su hija hoy– la palabra hija provocó una presión en mi pecho. Lo que menos necesitaba era ver a Tanya y a Caroline.

–Dile que tengo otros planes, gracias–le dije. Ella asintió y se fue de la oficina. Angela era una de las pocas empleadas con la que no me había acostado, y no me temía. Por eso había dejado que conservara el empleo, lo hacía muy bien y además era la única del personal que podía llamarme por mi nombre.

Esperé a que sean las diez con mucha impaciencia. Necesitaba escucharla de nuevo. ¿Qué me pasaba?  
Miré el reloj, que marcaba las nueve cincuenta y cinco. Ya no podía aguantar mas.  
Luego de cuatro tonos finalmente había contestado.

–¿Hola?–habló. Parecía dormida.

–¿Te desperté?–le pregunté.

–Oh, Edward… no esperaba que me… llamaras. Ya estoy despierta–respondió nerviosa. Tal vez si la había despertado.

–Lo siento yo… Buenos días, quería preguntarte que planes tienes con tu familia hoy–le pregunté.

–¿Quieres que nos veamos?– vaya, si que no le gustaban las vueltas.

–Si…bueno, sólo si tu quieres

–De acuerdo, ¿Dónde?

–¿Te paso a buscar?

–Hay un problema con eso… debo salir con mi prima, sino sospecharán– mierda, olvidaba ese detalle.

–¿Te parece encontrarnos en…–pensé un lugar que no llamara tanto la atención– el Central Park?– perfecto Masen, un lugar que no llama la atención, pensé sarcásticamente.

–De acuerdo

–Te veo ahí en una hora

–Okay Edward, adiós–sonreí.

–Angela–la llamé. Ella estuvo en mi oficina en medio minuto–Busca una reservación para uno de los restaurantes que me gustan, ya sabes–le dije.

–¿Para cuantos?–preguntó.

–Sólo dos personas–Ella sonrió asintiendo y se fue.

Tomé un poco de agua de la botella que tenía en el mini refrigerador de mi oficina y fui a arreglarme un poco antes de salir. Angela me avispo que la reservación ya fue hecha y en qué restaurante sería, le agradecí y fui al estacionamiento.

–Señor Masen, le advierto que hay varios tipos esperándolo fuera–me avisó Carl. Lo que faltaba.

–Gracias, Carl.

Avisé a los de mi seguridad y con ayuda de Carl, desviaron a los paparazzi y pude salir tranquilo.  
Cuando llegué al parque, junto con uno de mis hombres que me venía siguiendo, fui a sentarme en una banca a esperarla.

–¿Cuál es la descripción de la señorita, señor?–preguntó Richard.

–Altura media, cabello cobrizo rizado, ojos marrones… de unos quince años–le dije. Richard se movió incómodo, supuse que pensaba que era otra de mis citas.

–Lamento el retraso– Vanessa apareció a mi lado, sentándose junto a mí. La observé unos segundos, vestía un vestido blanco, zapatos negros con tacones no muy altos, una pequeña cartera o bolso, no sabría decir, que hacía juego con sus zapatos, llevaba el cabello suelto.

–No te preocupes, yo llegué antes–le sonreí– ¿Nos vamos?–le hice una seña con la mano. Ambos nos dirigimos al auto, seguidos por Richard.

–¿Vamos a almorzar?–preguntó Vanessa, cuando estacioné frente al restaurante. Ella no despegaba los ojos de mí, me sentía incómodo.

–Si, hice una reserva en este lugar… espero no te moleste–se encogió de hombros. Nos dirigí a la puerta y la abrí para que pasara.

–¿Porqué iba a molestarme? Gracias–¿por qué estaba siendo tan educada conmigo?

–Nos fue difícil iniciar una conversación, al principio sólo ordenamos lo que íbamos a comer, luego nos quedamos en silencio observando los cubiertos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse?–le pregunté, para hablar de algo. Ella levantó su mirada para verme.

–Tres semanas–respondió. Bien Masen, tienes tres semanas para dejar de ser un idiota.

–Vanessa yo…–¿cómo podía decirle que no quería que se alejara?

–Lamento haber aparecido de esta forma en tu vida–dijo ella, con la mirada baja. ¿Qué?

–No lo lamentes–ella levantó su mirada, sus ojos chocolate estaban brillosos– no lo lamentes si es lo que realmente querías hacer–ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mesera llegó con nuestros platos de comida.

–Lo sé, pero no esperaba… no se qué va a pasar–respondió mordiéndose el labio y tomando los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

–No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?–asintió.

–¿Realmente quieres seguir viéndome?– me llevé el tenedor con espagueti a la boca, ambos habíamos pedido lo mismo.

–Yo… apareciste de la nada Vanessa, dijiste que querías conocerme y aquí estoy–respondí. Bueno, tal vez no fue la mejor respuesta.

–¿Y tú?–la miré–¿Quieres conocerme?–asentí sin contestar.

–¿Porqué usaste un apellido falso?–le pregunté recordando la entrevista–¿Parker realmente es tu apellido?

–Emm… no, mi apellido es Swan, ya te lo dije–respondió sin mirarme.

–En la audición también usaste ese apellido–recordé.

–Si, mi mamá no sabía de la audición y no quería que supiera… –¿qué me estaba ocultando?

–¿Sigues practicando piano?–le pregunté.

–Dejé de hacerlo–respondió no muy contenta.

–Eres muy talentosa, al igual que tu voz, no debiste dejarlo

– Me iba mal en la escuela y mi mamá dijo que si no mejoraba dejaría de ir, y bueno, ya ves como fue–me mordí el labio. Odiaba a Bella por privarla de hacer lo que le gusta.

Continuamos hablando entre nosotros, poco a poco ella se fue soltando al igual que yo. Me preguntó cosas sobre mi carrera yo sobre su vida. Me di cuenta que le su comida favorita, al igual que la mía era la pasta, y el dulce que prefería era el chocolate, al igual que yo.  
Nuevamente la dejé a una calle del hotel. Ella me saludó igual que la vez anterior, pero tampoco me molestaba.  
Estaba bastante noqueado. Vanessa había aparecido como una bofetada muy fuerte, trayéndome recuerdos de mi pasado que esperaba poder olvidar. Extrañaba a mi mejor amigo, realmente lo extrañaba. Hacía tiempo que no me acostaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Tanya, desde que Jessica me contó lo que había pasado con ella. Y ahora, de la nada, aparecía esta niña, una pequeña Isabella que esperaba conocerme, y yo no quería que lo hiciera… no quería decepcionarla. Sería mejor acabar con esto pronto.

Al día siguiente, no la llamé. Asistí a mis reuniones, y escuché los demos que me habían pasado para aprobar o descartar. Algunos estaban bien, otros realmente me daban nauseas.

–Eddie… adivina quienes han venido a verte–Tanya entró por la puerta de la sala de grabación, seguida por Caroline.

–Ya te dije un millón de veces que no me gusta que me digas así–le dije. Ella me abrazó cariñosamente.

–Hola, papá Ed–me saludó Caroline. Nuevamente sentí esa presión en el pecho, como si me faltara algo.

–Hola–la saludé.

–¿Todo bien? Te ves algo tenso, cariño–me dijo Tanya. Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Asuntos personales… ¿Les importaría vernos en otro momento?–les dije. En realidad no tenía problema en largarme de ese lugar e ese mismo instante, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Caroline.

–De acuerdo, Edward…–dijo Tanya no muy convencida–Caroline, vámonos…–ambas se fueron y esperé unos minutos antes de irme yo también.  
Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, salí del edificio y me encontré con Richard.

–¿Quiere que lo lleve?–me preguntó notando que no había salido en mi auto.

–Me gustaría caminar un rato, si es posible– le dije mientras me ponía mis lentes oscuros. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Richard me siguió todo el camino. Llegué a un pequeño parque y tomé asiento en una de las bancas.  
Había gente haciendo deportes, niños jugando en los juegos, Vanessa y otra chica haciendo deportes… ¿qué? Esto no podía estar pasándome. Me saqué los anteojos, para observar mejor. Si, era ella. Estaba acompañada por una chica rubia, y ambas parecían estar elongando.  
Vanessa tenía zapatillas blancas, shorts negros y remera color fuxia.  
"No te acerque a ella, Masen, es malo, no te acerques" me repetía una y otra vez.

–¿Eres Edward Masen?–me preguntó una niña de unos doce años. La miré unos segundos. No había notado cuando llegó hasta donde yo estaba. De seguro Richard sí la vio, pero al ser una niña decidió no molestar.

–Si–respondí–por favor, no le digas a tus amigos ni a tu mamá que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?–le pedí. Ella asintió y me sonrió.

–¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?

–Claro– en ese momento ella me tiende una pluma y una libreta. Se la firmo y se la entrego de nuevo.

–Gracias

–Adiós, diviértete–le dije mientras se alejaba. Los niños eran más sencillos de tratar con los adultos.

–No sabía que tenias ese lado "tierno" con los niños– Vanessa apareció a mi lado, haciendo un gesto de comilla con los dedos al decir "tierno". Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta al igual que su amiga.

–¿Te molesta eso?–le pregunté. ¿Porqué le preguntaba eso?

–No… Edward, ella es mi prima, Nicole–me presentó a su prima– gracias a ella pude conocerte– le sonreí, poniéndome de pie.

–Un gusto, Nicole… ¿Debería agradecerte?–le pregunté, ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo. Ella le dio un fuerte apretón, muy segura de sí misma.

–Muchísimo. Nicole McCarty Hale, cómplice numero uno de toda esta aventura–me paralicé al escuchar el apellido de mi mejor amigo.

–Nicole…–Vanessa arrastró a Nicole del brazo para llevarla a su lado–discúlpala, no tiene buenos modales–me dijo mi hija sonriendo. ¿Mi hija? Uno de estos días me iba a dar un infarto. Comencé a hiperventilar.

–Edward, ¿estás bien?

–Si, Vanessa… lo siento, debo irme–le dije y le hice una seña a Richard para irnos.

–Espera, ¿nos dejarás así nomas?–me habló Vanessa corriendo a mi lado.

–Yo no vine con ustedes. Hazme un favor, Vanessa–le pedí. Sus ojos chocolate hicieron contacto con los míos y sentí una presión muy fuerte en el pecho. De repente quería romper todo antes de derrumbarme.

–Dime Ness, o Nessie–me dijo achinando sus ojos por el reflejo del sol. Miré a su prima, que nos observaba a unos pasos de distancia con los brazos cruzados.

–De acuerdo, Ness… hazme el favor de volver al hotel, y hacer lo que se supone que deberías hacer–le pedí. Ella me miró confundida.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que disfrutes de tus vacaciones, que es para lo que viniste–miré a Nicole–asegúrate de que se divierta–me di la vuelta y seguí a Richard. No me voltee a mirar, de seguro ya había comprendido mis palabras. Prefería que se sintiera mal ahora que después, cuando se decepcione de mí.

–¡Edward!–gritó. No me voltee. En estos momentos me arrepentía de no haber venido en auto.

–¡¿Eres sordo o qué?!– La rubia me agarró fuerte del brazo, y vaya fuerza la que tenía, me dio la vuelta para que la enfrentara. Vanessa llegó cuando me terminé de dar vuelta.

–No soy sordo, no me hables así–le ordené. Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

–Déjalo, Nic… Edward, ¿ya no quieres verme?–me preguntó. Miré su rostro aniñado y me sentí el hijo de puta más terrible del mundo. En un acto reflejo acaricié su mejilla.

–No, Vanessa–le respondí, alejando mi mano. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla izquierda.

–Yo solo quería conocerte–dijo llorando.

–Y yo no quiero que me conozcas, lo siento… Ve y vuelve a hacer tu vida sin mí, no me necesitas–le dije– No hagas esto mas difícil. Adiós–me voltee y me fui. Esta vez no me importaron los gritos de Nicole, que cuando miré de reojo, se encontraba abrazando a Nessie. Ahora ya la tuteaba.

–¡Eres un idiota! ¡Este es el peor error de tu vida, vas a arrepentirte siempre!–gritaba la rubia. Ya no tenía más que hacer en ese lugar.

–¿Señor?

–Alejémonos de aquí antes de que me arrastren de nuevo–asintió y me guió por otro camino, llegando nuevamente al edificio de la empresa, donde fui a buscar mi auto.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Pov Vanessa**

–Ness, por favor, cálmate–me pedía Nicole. Me encontraba tirada en la cama de la habitación del hotel, tapada con la frazada y la almohada sobre la cabeza. Era el segundo día que me encontraba en ese estado. No podía hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar, el peso que sentía en mi pecho era terrible. Sentía como si me desgarraran por dentro.

–No puedo–respondí con la voz ahogada.

–Papá va a preguntar de nuevo y no sé que responderle. Al menos come algo… no es como si se hubiera muerto alguien, Ness

–He muerto yo–respondí.

–Sabes, trataré de comprar un cuaderno para escribir historias sobre tus dramas. Cada vez que te deprimes dices cosas profundas… Ness, olvídalo ¿sí?

–No puedo, quiero a mi padre conmigo. Ahora ya no se siquiera si quiero a mi mamá o a mi papá porque siento que no tengo a ninguno. Mi vida es tan miserable…

–Ness

–Nunca debí haber ido a su oficina, nunca…–agarré uno de los pañuelitos de la cajita y me soné la nariz.

–Lo siento–me dijo Nicole. La miré– Yo fui la que te incentivó a hacer esto, de no ser por mi todavía estaríamos en Filadelfia comiendo chocolate… mira, tengo una barra, ¿quieres?–negué con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se me apetecía el chocolate.

–Quiero estar sola.

–Bien, Vanessa. Ponte difícil, pero tu madre está muy preocupada, ¿sabes cuántos mensajes te ha enviado? No es fácil contestar todos… y peor aun, de seguro ya habló con papá y …

–Nikki–la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Nathan estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, todavía con una mano en el pomo de ella. Nicole le arrojó una almohada.

–¿Es que no sabes tocar? Vete de aquí…–fue a cerrarle la puerta.

–¿Vanessa está bien?

–Si si, estamos bien, ahora adiós–le cerró la puerta en la cara y puso el cerrojo.

–Espero que no abra la boca… Hey, en serio, debes salir de esa cama… levantarte, darte un baño, comer… ¿Vivir?

–No quiero seguir viviendo–respondí cubriéndome la cabeza.

–Como quieras, estaré en la piscina…porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer–saqué mi mano de las mantas para hacerle el signo de "bien" y volví a taparla.

–Eres imposible, Swan–dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Por lo menos no me había dicho Masen…  
Aproveché a que Nicole se fue y hice lo que ella quería que hiciera. Me levanté y fui a darme un baño.  
Al verme en el espejo, me sentí irreconocible. Mis ojos estaban ojerosos, mi pelo era un completo desastre, hasta el punto en el que parecía un nido de pájaros.  
Me metí a la ducha y me quedé un rato largo ya que no tenía prisa. Al salir, me envolví en una toalla y salí a buscar algo de ropa decente y que no sea pijama.  
Me vestí con una falda azul y una camisa mangas cortas color blanco, en los pies me puse unas ballerinas negras.  
Me peiné y me puse crema en el pelo para que tuviera algo más de vida al secarse. Volví a verme al espejo… estaba mejor, tal vez un poco de maquillaje ayude. Un poco de base, rímel en las pestañas y brillo labial. Perfecto.  
Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando encuentro un paquete en la mesa del living, un sobre con mi nombre lo acompañaba. ¿Qué demonios? Saqué el papel que se encontraba dentro del sobre para leerlo.

 _Vanessa,_

Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido bien. Espero sepas entender la posición en la que me encuentro. No estoy listo para ser padre, espero que trates de seguir tu vida como lo venías haciendo antes de conocerme.  
No conozco mucho como sería la relación padre–hija, pero espero esto baste.  
Y aunque sea difícil de creer, te quiero.

Edward.

No reaccioné. Dejé la carta a un lado y abrí el paquete… que en realidad era una cajita cuadrada color roja. Abrí la cajita y ahí estaba. Se trataba de un relicario, en él estaba grabada la frase "plus que m apropie vie" Era precioso. Lo abrí y en el interior había espacio para una foto.  
Volví a guardar el relicario en la cajita, agarré una chaqueta y me fui.  
Já, él creía que con una carta lo arreglaría todo. Yo no era así. En definitiva, ésta sería la última vez que me viera.

Tomé un taxi sin importarme lo que fueran a decir en ese maldito edificio. Tal vez sólo eran alucinaciones de Nicole y nadie se molestaría en ver un taxi.  
Bajé del auto, y entré al edificio.

–Señorita, ¿tiene cita…?–habló la recepcionista, pero no la dejé terminar.

–Sólo serán unos minutos, soy su hija–le dije, mirándola de forma amenazante. Esa era la cara que le ponía a mi madre cada vez que no me dejaba hacer algo.  
Subí al ascensor, dirigiéndome al segundo piso. La secretaria me miró muy seria, la ignoré y fui hasta la oficina.

–El señor Masen no se encuentra en su oficina, ¿tenía una cita?

–¿Dónde se encuentra? Soy su hija–dije esto último como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella se quedó helada, recordándome la reacción de mi "padre" cuando se lo dije.

–En la sala de grabaciones… ¿estás segura de que él…?

–Si si, él me llamó. Me sorprende que no les haya avisado, ¿dónde está la sala de grabación?–pregunté. Cuando quería podía ser muy buena actriz.

–Quinto piso… Espera–me volvió a llamar, pero la ignoré y ya estaba en el elevador.

Al llegar al quinto piso, me encontré con varias puertas. Me preguntaba en cual podría estar.  
Me apoyé en cada una, tratando de escuchar algo. La risa de Edward me hizo saltar del susto. Me aparté de donde estaba y fui a pasos apresurados al lugar de donde procedía su risa.  
1…2…3… Respiré hondo y solté todo el aire. Abrí la puerta y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.  
Él estaba sentado en el asiento del piano, junto con una chica que era más o menos de mi edad, era pelirroja. Una mujer adulta, supongo que de la misma edad de mi padre y la madre de esa adolescente, se encontraba en un asiento de madera con un bombo entre sus piernas.  
No sabía que pensar. Tres pares de ojos me miraron sorprendidos.

–Vanessa–habló el, sin quitar sus ojos de mi.

–¿Interrumpo algo?–pregunté. Traté de que mi voz sonara ruda, pero se quebró al final dejando en evidencia el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

–¿Qué no ves que estábamos en un ensayo privado, querida?–habló la mujer. La chica pelirroja soltó una risita. Me mordí el labio.

–Vamos a mi oficina–dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie para llegar donde estaba.

–¿Quién es ella, papá?– ¿Escuché bien? ¿Le dijo papá? Mis ojos viajaron de Edward, MI padre, a la pelirroja. Edward volvió su mirada hacia ella.

–Luego hablamos Caroline–se volvió hacia mí, tomándome de los hombros para llevarme fuera. Me sorprendí ante su contacto.

–¿Tienes una hija?–le pregunté enfadada. Ahora no me importaba ser linda con él. Me miró llevándose una mano al cabello.  
Nos metimos en el ascensor y él presionó el botón del segundo piso.

–Caroline no es mi hija–respondió.

–Pero te dice papá–le respondí. Nos llevábamos cabeza y media de altura. Sus ojos bajaron hasta mi mirada.

–¿Estás celosa?–abrí los ojos de golpe.

–No–respondí cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

–Señor Masen, lo siento ella…–Edward le hizo un gesto de mano.

–Está bien, Ángela, ella no necesita permiso–sonreí internamente al escuchar aquello.

Entramos a su oficina y con un gesto de mano me indicó que me sentara, pero yo no quería así que esperé de pie.

–¿A qué viniste?–preguntó de nuevo con esa forma tan hosca de hablar. Rodé los ojos.

–Claro, a tu "hija", Caroline sí la quieres, ¿verdad?–hablé haciendo comillas con los dedos. Me crucé de brazos cuando él puso los ojos en blanco.  
Suspiré. No podía creer que él no fuera a decir nada.

–Mira Edward, cuando vine a buscarte… si es que se le puede decir así, no tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Pero realmente, me hubiera gustado no haber pasado por eso nunca. Te crees el dueño del mundo por tener todo lo que quieres. Bueno, eso se acabó. No necesito tus estúpidos obsequios para que me saques de encima. Si no me quieres, perfecto. Pero ésta será la última vez que me veas–le dije muy seria. Él se me quedó mirando de la misma manera que cuando empecé a hablar.

–Vanessa… Si realmente leíste la carta, ¿porqué estas aquí?–Aghhh, ¿en serio? Comencé a echar chispas por los ojos.

–¿Eres estúpido? No me extrañaría que lo fueras, ¿realmente crees que vine a perder el tiempo contigo?

–No me faltes el respeto…

–Tú no eres mi padre–bufé. Si, lo dije. Y me dolió en el alma.

–De acuerdo… estoy de acuerdo en que nunca debiste haber venido–me dijo secamente, arreglándose la corbata. Si se me daba la oportunidad, iba a ahorcarlo con esa corbata.

– ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Siquiera te escuchas? ¡Nunca me hubieras buscado para empezar!–le grité.

–Yo no te busqué, fuiste tú la que apareció en mi oficina. Si esperabas otra cosa, lamento decepcionarte, pero así soy. Ahora vete, ya te dije que no quería verte otra vez– Me mordí el interior del labio, conteniendo las lágrimas.

–¡Te odio! No me extraña que mamá haya huido de ti, de hecho ¡me alegra que se haya vuelto a casar! Eres un idiota, no tienes sentimientos, eres egoísta y mandón. No piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo. ¡No pienso volver a verte!– grité, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la oficina.  
Ángela me observó mordiéndose el labio, supuse que había escuchado todo.

Voy en dirección al ascensor y me encuentro con lo que podría terminar de arruinar mis vacaciones. Nicole, Nathan y... Emmett. Oh oh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finalmente el capítulo correspondiente del día. Ahora sí, todo a la normalidad :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **  
Pov Vanessa  
**  
–¿En qué estabas pensando, Vanessa Swan?–me preguntó Emmett, una vez que estuvimos en el hotel. Me encontraba sentada junto Nicole, en el borde de la cama. Emmett se encontraba de pie frente a nosotras, con los brazos en jarras y muy enojado.

–Tío yo…

–Papá, entiéndela… ella quería conocer…lo–Nicole dijo lo último en un susurro cuando Emmett la fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Cómo lo encontraste?–me preguntó, sacando de sus bolsillos un papel escrito… era la carta de Edward– De no ser por esto, no te habría encontrado–miré a Nicole, quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

–Nunca debiste encontrar eso…–hablé por puro instinto. Nunca me había enfrentado a mi tío Emmett, salvo Nicole. Sólo había discutido con mis tías, y sus discusiones no eran incómodas como ésta.

–Vanessa, eso no es lo importante. ¿Te das cuenta lo que provocaste?–lo miré asustada. ¿Tan mal estuvo lo que hice?– Empaquen sus cosas, nos volvemos a Filadelfia–habló él, saliendo de la habitación. Nathan lo siguió sin antes dirigirnos una mirada furiosa.

–Papá, no dejes que arruinen nuestras vacaciones…–escuché que decía.

–Lo siento, Ness–dijo Nicole, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo hecho ya hecho estaba. Ahora debía enfrentarme a mi madre… lloraría el doble de lo que lloré estos días y lo peor de todo… probablemente nunca vuelva a ver a Edward, y él iba a ser muy feliz con su falsa familia. Solté un sollozo y Nicole me dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Se supone que a nuestra edad salimos y conocemos chicos, empezamos a descubrir el mundo y ¡mira todo lo que nos pasa en su lugar!–exclamé entre llanto y llanto.

–¿Acaso alguna vez hicimos cosas de nuestra edad?–preguntó Nicole sarcásticamente, haciéndome soltar una risa histérica.

–Tengo miedo, Nic–dije sin parar de llorar.

–Por lo menos a ti solo va a retarte Bella, a mi en cambio… lo que me espera es equivalente a una perpetua de por vida–respondió. Tenía razón, Alec nunca se metía en nuestras discusiones. Mamá no lo dejaba, o eso creía yo.

 **Pov Edward**

¿Acababa de pasar lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Todo había terminado? Me agarré el cabello con ambas manos, tirándolo con mucha fuerza. Nuevamente volví a lastimar a una persona que realmente quería.  
No iba a negarlo, desde que ella apareció en mi oficina y dijo que era mi hija, la quise en ese mismo instante. La quería, la amaba. No sabía de dónde había nacido este sentimiento desconocido, que sería el amor de padre… Pero era tarde para reconocerlo, ella se había ido y no quería volver a verme.  
Salí de la oficina para hablar con Ángela. No me importaban las palabras que había usado Vanessa, en parte tenía razón. Era un egocéntrico, mandón e idiota. Y si tenía sentimientos.

–¿Dónde fue?–pregunté arreglándome el saco. Ángela me miró con nerviosismo.

–El señor McCarty ha estado aquí–me dijo. La miré asustado, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

–¿Se fue con él?–Ella sintió tragando saliva.

–También estaba otra chica, la misma con la que vino para la entrevista… un chico–respondió. Definitivamente esa rubia Nicole era hija de Emmett.  
Respiré hondo, conocía a Emmett y sabía perfectamente como solía actuar cuando había problemas. De seguro ya había comprado los boletos para volver a su casa con mi hija. Mi hija, no podía creerlo.

–Edward–me llamó Tanya.

–Tanya…

–Papá, ¿qué pasó?–Caroline me abrazó como siempre lo hacía. No pude devolverle el abrazo, simplemente no podía creer que haya aceptado esta vida. Pensé en Bella, tratando de recordar el día en que se fue. En esos tiempos yo era un completo ciego e idiota.

–Tenemos que hablar–le dije a Tanya. Ella asintió.

–Así que… ¿Vanessa Swan es tu hija…biológica?–Asentí.

–Y ahora se ha ido…otra vez, al igual que su madre cuando me dejó…creo–dije recordando que tal vez yo la había dejado a ella. Pero realmente no recordaba.

–Edward… ¿cómo es esto posible? ¿No se cuidaron?–La miré apenado.

–Ha sido un error de ambos. Isabella no tomaba anticonceptivos, yo no usaba condón y…–Ella apoyó sus codos en sus muslos y se llevó las manos al rostro.

–Esto está muy mal…–se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro–¿siquiera recuerdas algo de Isabella?

–Tal vez Ángela sepa algo…. Recuerdo que no noté su ausencia hasta una semana después, y Ángela dijo que no podía localizarla–Nunca en mi puta vida sentí tanta impotencia que me provocara ganas de llorar.

–Corre a preguntarle, Edward… No se trata de alguien como Caroline–dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme fijamente– Es tu hija, y aunque hayan pasado muchos años… ella vino a buscarte porque su madre nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo, ella te necesita Edward. Búscala antes de que sea demasiado tarde…antes de que ella deje de necesitarte– no iba a llorar. Tanya tenía razón, ella era madre. Besé su frente a modo de agradecimiento y salí del lugar, corriendo a donde se encontraba Ángela, también llamé a Caleb y a Richard para que me ayudaran a buscar el paradero de mi hija.  
Según Vanessa, ahora vivían en Filadelfia, así que ahí debían estar. Tenía que darme prisa.

 **Pov Bella**

Ya iban dos días que mi hija no me llamaba, tenía un ataque de nervios que no se me pasaba con nada. Alec estaba nervioso por mi estado.

–Nicole tampoco responde… voy a llamar a Nathan y a Emmett–dijo Rosalie. Asentí en su dirección.

–Alisson, ¿puedes quedarte quieta sólo cinco malditos minutos?–le decía Alice a su hija, tratando de peinarla. Alisson había estado muy inquieta desde que supo que Nessie y Nicole no respondían a las llamadas.

–Auch mamá, me duele–se quejaba la niña, tratando de alejar las manos de Alice de su cabello.

–Rosalie, mejor llama a Emmett, él es el que sabe los movimientos de las chicas.

–Yo creo que están bien, de lo contrario, Emmett ya nos habría llamado

–Si, cariño, pero sabes que entre Emmett y Rosalie… Rose es la que pone las reglas–la rubia sonrió orgullosa, llevándose el teléfono al oído.

–Mami, ¿y entre tu y papá, ¿quién pone las reglas?–preguntó Alisson.

–Pues yo, obviamente…las mujeres somos las mas dominantes–le respondió ella, terminando de peinarla– ¡Enhorabuena!

–Eso no es cierto…–respondió Jasper.

–Bella–Rose apareció nuevamente, con el teléfono colgando de una de sus manos. Me puse de pie al ver lo pálida que estaba.

–¿Qué sucede, Rose? ¿Vanessa está bien?–le pregunté asustada, agitándola por los hombros.

–Vanessa conoció a Edward– Me quedé helada. Sacudí la cabeza para recuperarme.

–Espera…solo lo conoció…ella no sabe–Rose asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender otra cosa.

–Ella y Nicole lo buscaron, Vanessa sabía que Edward es su padre. Emmett está en el aeropuerto con los chicos, van a regresar–Solté un sollozo. Los brazos de Alec me rodearon con protección.

–¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? –pregunté en voz alta.

–Bueno…no quería hacer esto pero, te lo dije–dijo Alice, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, cruzada de piernas.

–Oh vamos… Iba a pasar, ¿no crees? ¿Cuántas veces tu hija te preguntó por su padre y tú evadiste el tema? Y además, nos hiciste cómplices a todos, jurándote que nunca le diríamos nada por su "seguridad", ¿crees que ahora está segura? – Alisson abrazó a su padre a la vez que éste tomaba a James en brazos.

–¿Me estás retando, Alice?

–Tiene razón, Bella–habló Rosalie. Miré furiosa a ambas y tomé la mano de Alec.

–No pienso discutir con ustedes, solo quiero a mi hija conmigo–respondí, saliendo con Alec de la casa.

–¿Sabes que ahora él puede… buscarla, verdad?–me hablo Alec. Lo miré con ira en los ojos.

–Él no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella, ni siquiera figura en su acta de nacimiento. En cuanto Vanessa regrese, ¡me va a escuchar! Todavía no entiendo cómo es que consiguió su nombre–grité.

–Internet–solté la mano de Alec de forma brusca, era imposible. Edward nunca fue padre en su vida, nunca supo de mi embarazo ni de Vanessa, a menos que…

–De seguro a Alice se le habrá escapado algo–dije regresando a la casa.

–¡Bells! ¿Realmente crees que Alice haría una cosa así?–No llegué a responderle, ya estaba dentro de nuevo.

–Tú–señalé a Alice, que se encontraba en el sofá jugando con James. Me miró asustada– ¿Le diste el nombre de su padre a Vanessa?–pregunté.

–Bella, ¿crees que fui yo?

–No me extrañaría, siempre fuiste la que estaba en contra de mis actos con respecto a ese tema–dije cruzándome de brazos.

–Eres su madre, ¡Tú debiste decírselo! Eso a mí no me corresponde–me gritó, dejando a James para ponerse de pie.

–Juro que si fuiste tú…

–Tía Bella, ¡yo se lo dije!–chilló Alisson metiéndose en medio de nosotras. Su carita estaba roja y pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La miré asombrada.

–No pudiste ser tu…–Alice abrazó a su hija, acariciando sus cabellos y mirándome muy enojada.

–Si, fui yo… Nicole y yo encontramos –se tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de continuar.

–¿Nicole qué?–preguntó Rosalie.

–No se nada–dijo ella corriendo escaleras arriba. Alice la miró pero no dijo nada.

–Solo diré… que nadie tocará a mi hija para que hable. Esperen a que las suyas lleguen para hablar frente a frente con ellas, yo lo haré con Alisson–dijo Alice señalándonos con advertencia y yendo a donde había ido su hija.  
Rosalie y yo nos quedamos heladas. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo lo venían planeando y nunca nos hemos dado cuenta?

* * *

 **Reviews?  
Nos leemos, ya saben que actualizo los martes y viernes pero como actualicé hoy por mañana, hasta el viernes! Sean pacientes ;) gracias por sus RV, un beso!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, cómo están? acá yo con otro capítulo. Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **POV Bella**

En cuanto las puertas de casa se abrieron y mi hija entró, fui hasta ella y le di el más cálido abrazo. Sí, estaba muy enojada con ella, pero no era para no recibirla de buena manera. Así que dejé mi enojo a un lado y le di una cálida bienvenida.

–Lo siento, mamá – me dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Besé su cabeza en respuesta.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando, Ness?–pregunto apartándola para verla a lo ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados.

–Yo sólo quería conocer a mi padre

–Vanessa, hemos hablado de eso muchas veces...

–Pero siempre evitabas el tema, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué aceptara tu silencio y me quedara viendo televisión? Si es eso, no me conoces

–Nessie, Edward no es la persona indicada para ser padre...

–Yo no dije que lo fuera. Tal vez, si no se lo hubieras ocultado él habría hecho un buen trabajo–dijo mi hija cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! – grité histérica. Alec se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y fue hacia la habitación.

– ¿Y tu si? Porque dudo de que así fuera

–Vanessa...

– ¡Te odio! Odio que me hayas mentido, que hayas evitado que hiciera audiciones por miedo a que lo cruzara, ¡por haber hecho que mi vida fuera tan miserable por huir de tus errores y no quieras darme un padre!

– ¡Vanessa!

–Olvídalo, no quiero hablar más contigo de esto–sacó de sus bolsillos un papel blanco escrito y arrugado. Lo identifique en un segundo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Nicole y Alisson lo encontraron cuando buscábamos información sobre mi padre– miré a mi hija sorprendida y asustada. Vanessa seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Ibas a enviarle esto? ¿No pensaste en mí?

–Nessie...

–No, no me digas Nessie... Ya no te quiero–dijo apartándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo. Me dejó sola en el living de nuestra casa, escuché el portazo de la puerta de su habitación.

Caí sentada sobre el sofá y me derrumbé. Todo se había arruinado, y Alice y Rosalie tenía razón. Todo era mi culpa.

–

 _Tres días después..._

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, tapé mi cabeza con la almohada odiando a la persona que acababa de interrumpir mi sueño.

Hacía días que no dormía bien y agradecería poder tener uno de paz.

El lado derecho de la cama se encontraba vacío, lo cual significaba que Alec ya se había ido y que Vanessa ya había ido a la escuela. Mi suerte era que mi trabajo empezaba a las nueve.

Miré el reloj que marcaba las siete cincuenta, todavía me quedaban diez minutos antes de que el odioso despertador sonara.

El timbre volvió a hacer acto de presencia y con un gruñido me levanté.

Fui al baño a arreglarme un poco antes de que la persona que tocaba el timbre se lleve un susto al verme.

Una vez que me vi más despierta fui hasta la puerta.

– ¡Ya voy!–grité al impaciente. Busco las llaves y abro la puerta, encontrándome con mi peor pesadilla.

–Isabella–habla él, con ese tono de voz que me ponía la piel de gallina.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– lo que menos quería era que él apareciera en mi puerta.

– ¿Podemos hablar?– preguntó. Su tono de voz era bastante tranquilo, supuse que no quería asustarme.

Me lo pensé antes de dejarlo pasar, tenía que enfrentarme a esto en cualquier momento. Si no lo hacía ahora, él volvería en otra ocasión y me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

Con un gesto de mano lo invité a pasar.

–Permiso–dijo, moví la cabeza ignorándolo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Vengo a hablar contigo... Sobre Vanessa–puse los brazos en jarras, mordiéndome la lengua para no escupir en su costoso traje y su bonita cara.

– ¿Qué quieres hablar?

–Para empezar... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?–

Lo miré unos segundos antes de volver a fijar la vista en la ventana.

–Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta un mes después que me fui, Edward–su semblante había cambiado de uno relajado a uno preocupado.

– ¿Y no pensaste buscarme? Me hubiera hecho cargo...–me reí.

– ¿En serio? ¿Te habrías hecho cargo de un bebé cuando tenías miles de oportunidades en frente para convertirte en lo que eres ahora? Yo no lo creo–le dije cruzándome de brazos.

–Solo quiero a mi hija... Isabella, perdón. Fui un idiota y tal vez lo siga siendo... No dejes que este error arruine lo mejor que tenemos

–Tú y yo no tenemos nada–respondí.

– ¿Y Vanessa?

–No expondré a mi hija a ese mundo en el que vives, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella, y nunca lo tendrás

–Estás equivocada si crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Ella me buscó, por eso estoy aquí, por ella. ¿Puedes dejar de ser egoísta al menos un momento? Por Vanessa...

–Mira quién habla de dejar de ser egoísta... mira Edward, no sé por qué mi hija te buscó, pero no dejaré que te acerques a ella para luego irte y dejarla destrozada.

–No quiero eso... Quiero ser su padre, como debí serlo siempre. Tal vez no sea el mejor, pero es mi hija y me necesita–me volteo para dejar de verlo. Lo siento como un estorbo.

–Ya es tarde para eso, Masen – ¿cómo podía venir a decirme eso? Él nunca estuvo, ni en su nacimiento, ni cuando empezó a gatear, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos… cuando se enfermó y tuve que quedarme despierta toda la noche para asegurarme de que estuviera bien…la primera vez que tocó un piano, su primer día de escuela… Me detuve antes de comenzar a llorar.

–Por favor, deja que me perdone...aunque sea ella–me volteé a verlo. Su mirada realmente parecía arrepentida.

–No soy yo quien debe perdonarte...además, si no me ha perdonado a mí, dudo que te perdone–respondí poniendo mis brazos en jarras. Recordé a mi hija, diciendo que me odiaba. Ella no me había dirigido la palabra desde ese día.

–No quiero perderla...–rodé los ojos.

–Edward, desde que salí de tu oficina ese día... Me quedé sin salida, sin opciones. Decidí enfrentar mi error y seguir adelante, pero ¿qué obtengo? –Lo señalo con una mano– apareciéndote en mi casa porque mi hija ha decidido buscarte. En caso de que ella decida perdonarte, veremos cómo serán las cosas. Pero yo no quiero tener nada contigo. Edward, desde que te conocí no hice más que cometer errores.

–Vanessa pudo haber sido un error, pero el mejor error que hemos cometido–dijo él. Sus palabras acariciaron mi corazón haciendo que sintiera un poco de pena.

–Ella es lo mejor de nosotros–dije coincidiendo con él.

– ¿Entonces?–me miró. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se asomaba en sus labios.

–Tengo que ir a trabajar, en la cocina hay una copia de llaves... Vanessa sale de la escuela a las doce treinta, no lo arruines–lo amenacé, yendo a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Lo hice lo más rápido posible ya que no quería llegar tarde al trabajo.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve?

–Olvídalo–respondí, agarrando mi cartera y saliendo del departamento.

Pov Edward

Había sido difícil, el hotel en el que se hospedaban se negaba a darme información.

Richard había conseguido la dirección de donde vivían y aquí estaba.

Me sorprendió que Isabella me haya dejado quedarme en su casa, supongo debió ser por la prisa que tenía para ir a trabajar.

Miré la hora, todavía faltaba para que Nessie saliera de la escuela.

Agarré mi saco, las llaves de la cocina y salí del departamento.

– ¿Señor?– me habló Richard cuando me vio. Me puse mis anteojos oscuros para evitar las miradas curiosas.

–Te invito un café, luego vamos a buscar a mi hija–lo invité. Aunque lo segundo pensaba hacerlo solo.

Vaya que el tiempo vuela. A las doce veinticinco me encontraba apoyado en el capó de mi auto, esperando a que salieran del instituto. Esperaba que ella me viera.

Vanessa salió del colegio junto con Nicole y otro chico.

Una mujer rubia los saludó, Nicole y el chico se fueron con ella. Vanessa los despidió y siguió caminando. Genial, ni siquiera me había visto.

Crucé la calle casi corriendo y la asusté. Nessie pegó un salto cuando me vio.

– ¿Tu?– me miró asustada. Su rostro estaba pálido y se notaban un poco de ojeras en sus ojos.

–Hola–la saludé. Ella miró hacia atrás y luego siguió caminando. La seguí.

–No deberías estar aquí, además, pensé que ya no querías verme

–Pensé que la que no quería verme de nuevo eras tú... Nessie–la tomé de uno de sus hombros para que se detenga y me viera.

– ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

–Hablar contigo...– frunció el ceño molesta, tomé aire y suspiré–tengo mi auto en frente, ¿vienes?–señalé mi auto y ella miró en esa dirección.

–No puedo, tengo tarea y mi mamá...

–Ya hablé con ella, y sé que te sobra el tiempo para hacer tarea...anda, vamos antes de que se den cuenta quien soy–Vanessa suspiró y fue en dirección al auto. Por lo menos había dejado de discutir.

No hablamos en el transcurso del camino, fue bastante incómodo para mí. Ella ni siquiera me miraba. ¿Cuán difícil me lo iba a hacer?

Estacioné en un Starbucks y ella se bajó dejando su mochila en el auto. Sonreí al ver que al menos no iba a huir de mí.

La chica del mostrador se me quedó viendo como idiota, y casi se muere cuando le dije mi nombre para el vaso.

–No sabía que venías a Starbucks–me dijo Nessie tomando un sorbo de su café.

–No lo hago, generalmente envío a alguien a que me compre un café

–Claro– rodó los ojos.

–Lo siento–dije realmente sintiéndolo. Vanessa levantó la vista hacia mí.

–No quiero tus disculpas

–Entonces ¿cómo se supone que me perdones?

–Primero, deja de lamentar y haz bien tu nuevo trabajo

– ¿Qué?–ella comió un poco del muffin de chocolate y me miró.

–Supongo que si viniste a buscarme, es para no desaparecer, ¿verdad?

–Así es, no volveré a alejarme de ti–respondí asintiendo con la cabeza y hablando, por primera vez, en serio.

Pude notar que ella quería sonreír pero se contenía.

–Bien–respondió.

–Bien...

Mientras terminábamos, noté que muchas cosas que ella tenía, eran idénticas a las mías. Los gestos que hacía, la forma en que se movía.

–¿Qué?–preguntó, terminando su muffin.

–¿Hace cuanto no comes?– ella bajó la cabeza.

–Desde que volví– respondió mordiéndose el labio. Si había una forma de hacerme sentir peor que me la digan ahora.

–¿Terminaste?–le pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Si

–Bien, vámonos–dije, poniéndome de pie.

–¿Dónde iremos?

–¿Dónde quieres ir?–pregunté, mirándola a los ojos. Eran tan adorables.

–Te diría Disney de no ser porque estamos muy lejos–dijo haciendo una mueca– pero hay un parque cerca de mi casa, podemos ir ahí–respondió.

–¿Nunca has ido a Disney?

–Eh… no

–Un día te llevaré a Disney–respondí. Sentí su mirada sobre mí por la sorpresa.

Al salir, fuimos capturados por millones de flashes de cámaras. Genial.  
Vanessa tomó mi mano asustada. La miré ya que me sorprendió su reacción, pero su cara de terror hacía que ignorara el hecho de eso.

–Señor Masen–Richard apareció frente a nosotros, bloqueando a los paparazzi. Empujé a Nessie hasta que finalmente llegamos al auto.

–¿Crees que podamos ir al parque?–le pregunté.

–Creo que no… sabes, antes quería ser famosa–dijo mirando por la ventana a los paparazzi.

–¿Y qué pasó con eso?

–Creo que prefiero andar desapercibida–respondió con una sonrisa. Me reí ya que la entendía.

–Siempre hay un precio a pagar, Ness.

–Uff yo quería ir al parque–dijo ella.

–¿Por qué tanta emoción?

–Cuando podamos ir te lo diré

Estacionamos frente su casa y Richard nos abrió la puerta del auto para que bajáramos.

–Edward–me habló Vanessa.

–¿Si?

–¿Puedo irme contigo?

* * *

 **Woh woh, a que no se la esperaban eh? Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia. Los quiero!  
** **Les comento que estoy estudiando porque este lunes tengo un examen y D: ustedes saben ... Espero poder actualizar con la regularidad que hago. De no ser así, ya saben el porqué. Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdonen el retraso, no suelo demorar taaanto en actualizar. Pero esta vez no tuve suerte, me enfermé, me quedé sin internet y eso sumandole a las cosas que tenía que hacer (tengo una vida) En fin, sin mas vueltas que dar, les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Pov Edward**

Vanessa caminaba de un lado al otro de la casa, llevando y trayendo cosas para meterlas en su maleta, no me gustaba esto. A Isabella no iba a gustarle nada que su hija se fuera.

–¿No vas a hablar con tu mamá primero?–le pregunté.

–No, ella nunca consulta las cosas conmigo primero– parece molesta pero no quiero hacerla enojar más.  
La puerta del departamento se abre y me quedo helado en donde estoy. Un tipo alto, tan alto como yo, entra en la casa con su saco colgando en su brazo y un maletín negro en el otro.  
Nos miramos por un momento que parece hacerse eterno.

–Hola, Alec–lo saluda Vanessa– él es Edward–me presenta. Trato de controlarle y me acerco para ofrecerle la mano, él no la acepta.

–Hola Edward, al fin nos conocemos–ignoro su comentario y asiento con la cabeza– Nessie, ¿qué estás haciendo?–pregunta al notar la maleta de Vanessa. Ella no lo mira ni se detiene con lo que está haciendo… armar un bolso de mano tratando que todo entre.

–Me voy con Edward, ¿puedes decirle a mamá?– la mirada de Alec es dura y realmente parece bastante enojado, pero no dejo que este sujeto me intimide.

–Vanessa, no puedes irte con Edward–tanto yo como Vanessa lo miramos, él mira a Nessie apenado– eres menor de edad, y a tu madre no va a importarle que haya sido tu elección. Edward será acusado de secuestro–me encogí de hombros ante la incomodidad.

–Hablaré con Isabella…–empecé a decir, Alec me miró molesta.

–Alec, mi madre nunca me ha consultado sobre sus decisiones. Yo prefiero decidir esto sola–dijo ella muy firme, agarrando su bolso y la valija– ya podemos irnos, Edward–dijo ella, mirándome muy seria. Asentí y miré a Alec, le entregué mi tarjeta que tenía mi teléfono, y seguí a Vanessa.  
Richard la ayudó con sus cosas.

–Wow, ¿en serio vives aquí?– Richard ya había dejado las cosas de Nessie en la habitación, y ya se había ido. Yo fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina, diciéndole a Vanessa que se ponga cómoda, pero cuando volví con el vaso, ella seguía en la puerta, admirando todo el lugar como si fuera Disney World.

–No, es un hotel… ahora, ¿puedes siquiera sentarte? Comienzas a ponerme incómodo…–ella rodó los ojos y se acercó donde yo estaba.

–¿No es un poco solitario?–me preguntó. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraban intensamente.

–No… eso creo. Mi familia es muy numerosa, así que siempre quise vivir solo y cuando se me dio la oportunidad me mudé. Mi casa en Nueva York es más grande que esta habitación.

–Edward, ¡esta habitación es un lujo!

–Lo sé…–ella se muerde el labio– tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?– había hablado con Ángela para que me informe sobre las empresas discográficas de Filadelfia antes de venir, y así lo hizo. Motivo por el cual ahora tenía que encargarme de unos asuntos por aquí.

–¿Es una broma, verdad?–me dijo, pude notar como una sonrisa quería asomarse en sus labios.

Un cantante callejero quería probar suerte, a decir verdad, el tipo tenía talento. Tal vez con un buen representante logre salir adelante. Miré a Nessie y ella trataba de comprender lo que yo escuchaba.  
La cosa era que para entender lo que él cantaba dentro de la cabina, debías usar audífonos en los que escuchabas la pista.  
Me saqué los audífonos y se los di un momento, ella escuchó atenta y luego me sonrió levantando su pulgar. A ella también le gustaba.

–¿Esto es lo que haces siempre?–preguntó. Ahora estaba en una oficina, la cual estaba llena de instrumentos musicales, arreglando unos documentos, contratos y datos del tipo que había escuchado.

–Mas o menos…– Nessie daba vueltas a la habitación, inquieta– Vanessa…–le hablé, casi sin separar los labios.

–Lo siento–dijo y al parecer logró quedarse quieta.

No sé cuánto tiempo de silencio hubo, pero un agradable sonido comenzó a inundar el lugar. Levanto la cabeza buscando a mi hija y ella se encuentra sentada frente al teclado, lo toca como si lo conociera de toda la vida y es cuando recuerdo que, al igual que yo, ella tiene un gusto por la música.

–Lo siento–dice cuando se percata que la estoy mirando.

–No, sigue… ¿claro de luna?–asiente y le sonrío.

–Es mi favorita–decimos ambos a la vez. Me río y ella voltea para seguir tocando.

 **Pov Bella**

No estaba preocupada por Nessie, ella ya era grande y sabía donde se metía, tal vez esto nos haga bien a ambas… un poco de distancia. Oh vamos Bella, ¿a quién quieres engañar?  
Llevaba con el celular en la mano como media hora, desde que Alec me dio la tarjeta de Masen y me dijo que mi hija se había ido con él.  
¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Esperaba tener a Nessie en mis brazos nuevamente y la quería ahora.

Agarro mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto, me doy una mirada al espejo y conformándome con lo que veo, me voy.  
Alec me mira, dejando el periódico que leía sobre la mesa.

–¿Vas a salir?–lo miro encogiéndome de hombros.

–Alice quiere ir de compras… ya sabes–él asiente y yo me acerco para darle un beso– nos vemos más tarde–le sonrío y me voy antes de que haga más preguntas.

No fue sencillo encontrarlo, además de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Caminé un poco mas antes de rendirme y volver a casa.  
El hotel de cinco estrellas, más lujoso de Filadelfia se asomaba a unas cuadras mas delante de donde me encontraba. Sonreí victoriosa.  
Caminé y sin detenerme a consultar nada y evitando las miradas sospechosas de los de seguridad, me introduje en el ascensor, tocando el botón del último piso, donde se encontraba la Suite.  
Para mi sorpresa, no era una sola suite… eran dos habitaciones suite. Carajo.  
Cerré los ojos tentando a la suerte, ta te ti. Fui hasta la puerta de la habitación de la izquierda, ya que esa era la que terminó señalando mi dedo.  
Toco un par de veces, espero y nada. Toco de nuevo… espero y nada. Sintiéndome un poco tonta al hacerlo, apoyo mi oreja en la puerta, tratando de escuchar si hay alguien.  
Apenas se escuchaba sonido alguno, agudizando mi oído logré escuchar el sonido del viento al pasar por el orificio inferior de la puerta, en ese pequeño espacio entre el piso y ella.  
De repente siento como mi cuerpo se va cayendo, debido a que la puerta fue abierta.  
Un dulce perfume se introduce en mis poros nasales, inhalo un poco y luego recuerdo que no debería estar aquí. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con la suya, su mirada está serena y evito a toda costa el contacto con sus ojos, aunque cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy perdida en ellos.  
Edward Masen me observa con sus ojos color esmeralda, una sonrisa un poco torcida comenzaba a asomarse en sus labios. Me percaté de que él me estaba sosteniendo y me aparté de él.

–¿Cómo me encontraste?–preguntó sin siquiera saludarme. Levanto las cejas.

–¿Vanessa sigue contigo?–pregunto cortante. Él asiente– bien, vine a buscarla.

–Bella…–por primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo, me llama "Bella", un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo al escuchar como dice mi nombre, o mi apodo… acariciándolo con la lengua.

–¿Qué?

–Nessie está dormida, deja que se quede–dijo. Cuando vuelvo la mirada a él, me lo encuentro demasiado cerca. Ya ni siquiera tenía espacio personal. Basta, Bella, no repitas el mismo error.  
Pongo una mano hecha en un puño en su pecho, apartándolo.

–De acuerdo… dile que…–sus manos agarran mi cintura, haciendo que me sienta como gelatina– que vine a buscarla–lo gro decir.

–Seguro…–su rostro se acerca al mío, una de sus manos que se encontraba en mi cintura, me recorre el cuerpo hacia arriba. Siento como delicadamente, acaricia mi cuello, llevando mi rostro cerca del suyo. Me está provocando y no puedo resistirme.

–E–E–dward… basta

–Sh…–susurra en mi cuello. Y en unos segundos, tengo sus labios sobre los míos. Ni con Alec sentía lo que sentía con Edward. Él hacía que todo mi cuerpo reaccione, que explote y que sienta cosas que creí era incapaz de sentir.  
Darme cuenta que él seguía produciendo ese efecto en mí me daba escalofríos, porque yo sabía que Masen era un rompecorazones, y que era un hijo de puta que solo buscaba… sexo.  
Disfruté del beso, no voy a negarlo. Me aparté de él cuando presionó mi trasero con su mano, notando que estábamos dentro de la habitación y que él había cerrado la puerta. Su cara pervertida era lo que más llamaba la atención en ese lugar.

–¿Porqué me haces esto?–pregunto mas para mí, que para él.

–Tu cuerpo me provoca, eres apetecible. Todo de ti me llama y ya no se cómo negarte… te necesito– _"necesitas estar dentro de mí, que es diferente"_ pensé.

–Vete al diablo–lo cacheteo antes de voltearme y abrir la puerta– mañana vendré por mi hija–cerré la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes ver la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en su rostro. Maldito sexy y jodido Edward Masen.

* * *

–¿Cómo fueron las compras?–preguntó Alec, que ya se encontraba acostado en la cama. Lo miré mientras me cambiaba de ropa para ponerme el pijama.

–Bastante bien…–mentí.

–¿No compraste nada?

–Eh no… no había nada que me llame la atención, ya sabes–me encojo de hombros y camino hasta mi lado de la cama. Me acuesto y recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho.  
Él me acaricia la espalda, logrando que me relaje y cierre mis ojos.

–Bien por nosotros–se ríe, besando mi cabeza–buenas noches– concluye nuestra charla, apagando la luz del velador. Logro quedarme dormida por completo en cuestión de segundos.  
Un perfume masculino y unos ojos verde esmeralda me persiguen en sueños.

* * *

 **Reviews? Se les agradece mucho! ¿Qué opinan de Edward? y de Bella? Esos dos van a meterse en problemas en cualquier momento si siguen así.  
Ahora nose si voy a actualizar esta semana (el viernes) o directamente el lunes de la semana que viene. Estoy bastante ocupada ultimamente y casi no me da el tiempo. No se preocupen, no dejaré la historia. :)  
** **Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia._**

* * *

 ****

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Pov Bella**

 _Estimado Edward Masen..._

 _Sí, así me vi obligada a llamarlo el primer día que pisé su oficina, y así debió ser siempre.  
Pero usted lo arruinó todo al acercarse a mi más de lo debido.  
No importa la forma de vida que tengas, ni la que yo tenga... Ambos somos muy diferentes, como el agua y el aceite.  
Y a pesar que los besos que me dabas siempre me parecieron dulces, llegó un momento en el que sólo supieron a sal.  
En estos momentos no encuentro motivos para amarte, quererte o sentir sólo un poco de afecto hacia ti.  
Quiero que sepas, que por tu culpa, estoy pasando el peor momento de mi vida. Nunca me imaginé en esta situación. De haber sabido que estaba embarazada te hubiera buscado para decirte que arruinaste mi vida. Como no tuve el valor de decirte esto personalmente, te lo escribo.  
Si no fuera demasiado tarde, hubiera abortado. Pero ahora las posibilidades que me quedan son pocas y casi nulas. No quiero dejarte solo con el bebé, eso sería demasiado.  
Si en algún momento llegas a saber de él o ella, te pido no te acerques. Aléjate lo más que puedas de este pequeño error y déjame en paz.  
No tengo lo que buscas y tú no tienes nada de lo que yo busco.  
Espero consigas toda la mierda que quieras y seas muy feliz con ello. _

_Bella._

Arrugo el papel en mis manos, mientras lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. Tal vez solo sea un pedazo de papel, con toda mi descarga pero… al fin de cuentas dice cosas que, en cierto momento llegué a sentir de verdad. Y eso me hace la peor madre del mundo.  
Nunca debí descuidarme y que Nessie lo lea. No. Reitero, nunca debí quedarme con la maldita carta. Punto. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Al fin de cuentas, el único amor que ambos sentimos es sólo el amor que le tenemos a nuestra hija. Y bueno, si nunca creí en esa cosa llamada "Karma", ahora creo que tiene bastante sentido.  
Todos mis errores me llevaron a esta situación, ¿y qué puedo hacer? Simplemente afrontarlo, y hacer que mi hija me quiera de nuevo.  
Levanto la mirada a la maldita televisión y me percato de que Alec no está. Miro al reloj de pared y me indica que ya son las dos de la tarde. Él se fue a una reunión importante y mi hija todavía no regresa de la escuela. Suspiro y me levanto a buscar mi celular para llamarla.  
Pasan varios tonos y mi mirada se queda helada al ver la imagen de Vanessa y Edward en televisión, miles de paparazi los persiguen. Mi hija esconde su rostro de las cámaras y Edward la ayuda a subir al auto.  
El titulo de la noticia me pone más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy: "La hija de Edward Masen?"  
Agarro el control y apago la televisión. Me doy cuenta que Ness no va a contestarme así que me doy por vencida, confiando en que Edward no será lo suficiente estúpido como para no traerla de regreso.  
¿A quién quiero engañar? Agarro mi bolso y salgo de casa, yendo a buscar a mi hija.

 **Pov Nessie**

Me despierto con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto. Agradezco que Edward me haya dado mi espacio para así poder desahogarme. Todavía no puedo creer que mi madre no quiera que lo conozca o llegue a tener una relación con él. La odio. Nunca fue capaz de explicarme nada, siempre evitando el tema. Y después está la carta, esa maldita carta que encontraron mis primas.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y automáticamente me incorporo sentándome en la cama, tratando de peinar mi cabello con los dedos.

– Buenos días – sonrío al ver a Edward hacer un esfuerzo por traerme el desayuno a la cama. Parecía que iba a caerse mientras trataba de entrar a la habitación sin tambalearse tanto, me reí.

– Buenos días. No tenías que hacer esto, no era necesario

– Yo creo que sí, no sé si va a volver a repetirse esto de despertar y tener a mi hija en la habitación de al lado- sonríe y deja la bandeja en la mesita de luz.

– Gracias.

Se quedó conmigo y desayunamos juntos. Cafés con leche, tostadas, mermelada y facturas. El cielo.  
Me habló de sus próximos proyectos, los cuales tenía repartidos alrededor del mundo. Me contó que en unas semanas se iría a Australia y notó mi interés cuando comencé a preguntarle si ya había ido antes y no por motivos de trabajo.

– Hablando de trabajo… ¿no tenías que ir a la escuela hoy? – preguntó mientras se metía una medialuna a la boca. Tomé un sorbo de café antes de responder.

– Se me olvidó- ambos reímos pero de todas formas prometí ir mañana.

No me había percatado la hora, ya era pasado el mediodía, y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de mi madre y miles de mensajes de Nic. Aún así, las ignoré, ya me haría cargo de las consecuencias después.

A eso de las tres, nos encontramos en el sofá del living viendo un concierto de música. Ambos compartíamos las mismas críticas sobre cada quien que tocaba un instrumento diferente. Sonreí internamente ante las coincidencias.

– ¿A qué edad empezaste a tocar el piano?- aunque sabía que iba a preguntármelo en algún momento, me agradó mucho que demostrara interés en mi.

– A los cuatro. Fuimos con mamá a un centro comercial, y en el centro había una obra con un pianista. Me gustó mucho, era la primera vez que veía un piano tan de cerca. Mamá me vio muy interesada y me llevó a clases, eran recreativas, no te enseñaban. Pero a medio año ya me encontraba aprendiendo las primeras notas de memoria, y a los cinco ya las leía a la perfección – sonreí y mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward, quien me miraba sonriendo y bastante ¿orgulloso?

– Yo también arranqué a los cuatro. – Nos sonreímos y volvimos la mirada a la pantalla, algo abrumados por el choque de emociones.

– Edward…- hablé sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

– ¿Mmm…?

– ¿Qué va a pasar ahora… conmigo?- lo miro- No quiero que me alejes de mi mamá, aunque esté enojada con ella…

–No pienso alejarte de tu madre, Nessie. Supongo que intentaremos hablar antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.- sonreí apenas y volví la mirada a la tele.

El silencio de nosotros, salvo por el ruido de la televisión, fue interrumpido por el timbre. Edward no esperaba a nadie. Me miró encogiéndose de hombros y se levantó para abrir.

Aguardé tranquila, mirando el recital tratando de no prestar tanta atención a sus visitas… pero no pude ignorarla tanto tiempo ya que la voz me resultaba demasiado familiar.  
Me levanto yendo hacia la puerta, encontrando a mis padres discutiendo. Sí, mis padres.

– Tengo derecho a venir a buscarla, más del que tú tienes de tenerla aquí... De hecho, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella– Bella estaba furiosa en la puerta, Edward no la dejaba pasar, supongo para que no levantara mas la voz.

– Ella va a decidir cuándo volver contigo Bella, ya está grande…

– ¿Mamá? – ella me dedicó una mirada y Edward se volteó a verme.

– Vanessa… es hora que hablemos. 

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! reaparecí(? Lamento mucho haber dejado taan colgada la historia. Espero que lean y les guste el capítulo. Gracias por seguir ahí! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia._**

* * *

 ****

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Pov Nessie**

–Entonces... ¿Ahora vivís con tu papá?

–Prácticamente... Nicole, baja la voz–agarro a mi amiga y la llevo a un lado de los casilleros. Toda la mañana estuve perseguida por miradas curiosas, y no era nada cómodo, mucho menos después de que mi padre me dejara en la entrada, sin salir del auto porque si no lo iban a torturar.

–No puedes pedirme eso… ¡eres hija de Edward Masen! – Llevo mi mano a mi cara, a veces me gustaría que la boca de Nicole tuviera un cierre.

–Entonces es cierto–un chico que estaba cerca nuestro nos mira. Es tan alto como yo y hasta creo que está en mi clase.

– ¿Qué cosa?–pregunto. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de todos los alumnos, incluidos un par de profesores (los cuales seguramente miraban porqué el repentino silencio), se encontraban observándonos.

– ¡Eres hija de Edward Masen! –Y ese fue el grito que bastó para arruinarme el día.

Nicole y yo quedamos rodeadas por una multitud de alumnos curiosos y metidos. Nathan se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar a nosotras y tratando de hacer entender a los estudiantes de que no había ningún espectáculo que ver. Finalmente todos volvieron a sus actividades gracias al llamado de atención del director, quien nos dirigió una mirada a mis primos y a mi antes de volver a su oficina.

– ¿Me explican de qué va todo esto? – pidió Nathan. Nicole movió su cola de caballo hasta que la agarró para usarla de distracción, siempre hacía eso cuando la atrapaban en alguna travesura.

–Edward Masen es mi padre. Pero pensé que ya lo sabías…

–Lo que no sabías es que ahora Ness está viviendo con él…

– ¡Nicole! – grité golpeándole el brazo.

– ¡Auch! No es mi culpa… tenemos que volver a clase.

– ¿Estás bien con eso? – preguntó Nathan mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta nuestra próxima clase.  
Traté de hacerle un resumen sobre el acuerdo que habíamos llegado con mis padres… o algo así.

– Si. Bueno no sé. Estoy enojada con mamá, y aunque lo hayamos hablado, sigo enojada. La carta dejaba bien en claro que ella quería abortarme. No me quería. No digo que ahora no me quiera, es que…

– Es difícil.

– Sí. Lo es. – entramos a la clase, que ya había comenzado, y todas las miradas incluida la profesora, voltearon a mirarnos. Aunque en realidad me miraban a mí, pero ignoraba el hecho de ser el centro de atención estos días.

 **Pov Bella**

No estaba contenta, para nada contenta.

–Te lo advertimos…- decía Alice.

– Te dijimos que la tiraras…- decía Rosalie.

– La cosa es que ya la leyó. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Pero me duele que lo elija a él antes que a mí.

– Tienes que entenderla Bella, Ness tiene razón cuando dice que elegiste ocultarla antes de elegirla a ella. Nunca elegiste a tu hija. Y tarde o temprano…

– Ya me quedó claro eso, Rosalie. No necesito que me lo recalquen cada vez que se discute el tema.

– Cuestión… ¿ya pensaron en algo? Porque es obvio que tienen que llegar a un acuerdo- preguntaba Alice.

–Edward dijo que mientras no lo alejara de Vanessa iba a estar todo bien. La cosa es que… no quiero que ella se sienta desdichada. Ir de una casa a la otra no es algo lindo

– Bella, no vas a volver con Edward. Eso está más que claro. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea que habrá días en los que Ness se irá con él y otros se quedará contigo. Así será a partir de ahora.

–Edward coqueteó conmigo– afirmé después de mucho tiempo. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

–De acuerdo– dijo Alice tendiéndome el teléfono– llámalo. Arreglen esto, bien. Lleguen a un acuerdo, incluso aunque eso implique que tengas que darle una autorización de visita.

– No hay nada mejor que lo legal. – dijo Rose.

Agarré el teléfono y lo llamé. Acordamos un horario y lugar…y me preparé mental y físicamente para verlo y no tener un colapso nervioso.

El café estaba medio vacío, después de todo quién se juntaba a tomar café a las dos de la tarde. Edward llegó en el momento que me había decidido a pedir algo y pidió conmigo.

–Hola…– saludó pareciendo nervioso. Le sonreí a medias correspondiendo.

–Hola.

Esperamos por los cafés y nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que eso pasara. Dios mío se me hacía súper difícil mantener la calma. Llegaba el momento en que no sabía dónde o qué cosa mirar, tampoco sabía si a él le pasaba lo mismo… de todas formas no me importaba. Estábamos acá por nuestra hija, y de eso íbamos a dedicarnos a hablar. ¿No?

–Bella, ¿cómo estás? – levanté la mirada para verlo. ¿En serio me preguntaba eso?

– ¿Acaso te importa? Por si no lo notaste, mi hija prefirió quedarse contigo– respondí a secas.

Edward suspiró y la mesera nos trajo nuestro pedido. Me dediqué a enfocarme en el azúcar y revolverlo para no mirar a Edward a los ojos.

–Por favor…

– Edward, estoy tratando de hacer esto lo más sencillo para no lastimar más a mi hija. Así que te pido que por favor colabores –suspiré.

– ¿Y qué es más sencillo? – levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya de nuevo, y me arrepentí. Me dolía– Quiero saberlo ya que decidiste elegir siempre lo más sencillo y mira hasta donde llegaste.  
Golpe bajo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Tome aire y exhalé un par de veces para no decir algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir.

– Quiero que tengas parte… de la custodia de Nessie. No completa. La más mínima parte. La necesaria como para que ella pase tiempo contigo y la suficiente para prohibirte que la saques del país y cosas así.

Edward asintió quedándose en silencio unos minutos, tomo su café mientras yo seguía esperando.

– ¿Estás segura?- maldita sea.

– Es lo correcto. – Asintió– y quiero que la mantengas lejos de la prensa. Cuanto menos sepa la gente mejor.

– Eso es indiscutible, claro. Por mi parte sólo voy a pedirte una cosa. –lo miré esperando. ¿Qué mas quería?- Deja que me encargue de su talento- puse los ojos en blanco- Bella, ¿es que nunca lo has visto? Vanessa tiene la suerte de tener un don a la hora de tocar el piano, y su voz… ella dijo que no fue a clases de canto. Tiene un talento musical único, no puedes apartarla de eso.

– Soy consciente de su talento Edward, pero también sé que saber tocar el piano y cantar, no le dará todo lo que necesita. No voy a prohibírtelo, siempre y cuando le vaya bien en la escuela.

– Y una cosa más- sonrió.

– ¿Qué?

– Déjame llevarla a Disney.

Tiene que ser una broma. Estamos hablando de documentos legales y él salta con llevarla a Disney. A veces olvidaba que Edward pasaba de tener la edad que tenía, a volver a ser un pendejo de dieciocho años. 

* * *

**Ya se que es algo corto pero algo es algo... Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia. Me alegra mucho haber vuelto. Espero que sigan bien.**  
 **Nos leemos :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Pov Bella**

La conversación con Edward fue bastante bien. Mejor de lo que pensaba. De todas formas no hay mucho que pueda llegar a pasar en un café. Bella qué estás diciendo.  
Abrí la puerta de casa y me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Alec haciendo sus maletas.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Te surgió un viaje de trabajo o algo así? – sonreí dejando mi cartera en el sofá.

– Me voy, Bella, es todo.- siguió guardando cosas, sin siquiera mirarme.

– Alec, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Hice algo malo? – Alec dejó lo que hacía y se acercó frente a mí.

– Creo que necesitas aclarar unas cosas primero… No sé qué es lo que pasa contigo y Edward Masen…

– Alec, entre Edward y yo no pasa nada

– Confío en tu palabra Bella, pero últimamente no eres la misma. Cambiaste mucho en estos años y admiro eso. Eres una persona fuerte. Pero si sientes más cosas por él que por mi… te doy el tiempo para que lo averigües. Pero no quiero estar como árbitro mientras se juntan a discutir cosas sobre su hija.

– No tienes que irte

–Yo creo que sí.

– La próxima voy a sacar un diez, ya vas a ver– Allison gritaba al entrar.

– Y yo voy a llegar al final de la soga, y voy a aplastarlos a todos– decía Nicole.

Yo seguía mirando a Alec con los ojos dolidos. Le pedía que no se fuera.

– Nos vemos, Bella. Cuídate. – Agarró sus valijas– hasta luego chicos– les sonrió y salió por la puerta.

– Tía, ¿a dónde se va Alec? – Allison llevaba dos colitas, una polera rayada roja y blanca, y un vestido rosa. Pantis rojas y zapatos rosa. Estaba comiendo una paleta de colores al igual que Nicole, quien me miraba preocupada.  
Escuché el ruido del auto al irse y vi como Jasper entraba con las bolsas de las compras junto con Nathan.

– De vacaciones– respondí mirando a Jasper– los veo después, ¿sí? – les sonreí y salí de la casa. Necesitaba aire.

 **Pov Edward**

Me quedé en mi oficina el resto del día. Vanessa iba a ir con sus primos después de gimnasia así que tenía el día libre.  
Pensaba en lo que hablamos con Bella y lo extraño que me sentí de tener una conversación sin nada de sexo implicado con ella. Era algo nuevo.  
Por otro lado, pasar tiempo con mi hija y no tenerla aunque sea por momentos, me recordaba lo solo que me había quedado. No podía llamar a Tanya porque eso sería egoísmo y estaría abusando de sus sentimientos. ¿Desde cuándo te importan los sentimientos de otros, Masen?  
Me hubiera gustado poder llamar a Emmett y salir a cenar juntos como antes, pero yo la había cagado y por eso ya no éramos amigos. Me preguntaba si volveríamos a serlo algún día.

Tal vez debería arriesgarme y sentar cabeza, debía dejar de comportarme como un pendejo si quería ganarme el cariño de mi hija.

– Señor Masen, aquí están las notas que pidió…

– Ángela, no necesito recordarte que toques la puerta antes de entrar cada vez que entras.

– Lo siento señor. Hasta luego. – Ángela dejó los papeles en mi escritorio y se apresuró para irse.

Suspiré. Había sido un día bastante pesado. Para mi sorpresa, esa noche Tanya me había invitado a comer con ella y su hija, asistí debido a que las estaba dejando de lado mucho tiempo.  
Sonreí y aparenté. Pero al parecer no me salió tan bien ya que Tanya me habló en privado antes de irse.

– Edward, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

– No es nada, estoy cansado. Supongo que necesito vacaciones– sonreí.

– ¿Edward Masen necesitando vacaciones? Que yo sepa eres cien por ciento dedicado al trabajo, no te gusta perder el tiempo. Te conozco muchacho.

– Agradezco tu preocupación, Tanya. Pero las cosas van a solucionarse, no te preocupes– besé su mejilla y la acompañe junto a Caroline para tomar un taxi. En otra ocasión yo mismo las habría llevado a casa.

– Hasta luego, Ed– nos sonreímos y ella se metió al auto.

Al otro día me levanté bastante exhausto. No había dormido bien. Me vestí y fui a entrenar antes de desayunar. Me replantee unas cosas y decidí tomarme el día libre. Tenía cosas que hacer.

 **Pov Bella**

Esa noche no pude pegar un ojo. Evité las miradas preocupadas de Alice y Jasper durante la cena y me encerré en mi habitación hasta el otro día.  
No entendía como pude ser tan tonta de descuidar a Alec. Es decir, avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos. No estaba teniendo suerte.  
El humo indicando tostadas quemadas me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación y las saqué apresurada con las manos. Hice exclamaciones de dolor mientras las tocaba. Ya ni siquiera podía hacer tostadas.  
Me serví el café y fui a la mesa donde podía ver las noticias antes de ir a trabajar. Tuve que conformarme con las tostadas quemadas, ni siquiera con la mermelada se les quitaba el sabor amargo.  
El timbre sonó y me levante a lavarme las manos antes de abrir. El timbre sonó dos veces más.

– Ya voy, ya voy…– me sequé las manos y fui a abrir. Pegué un salto de sorpresa. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Buenos días para ti también, Isabella– Edward entró dándome un empujoncito, con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me derretía.

–En serio, Edward. ¿A qué viniste? – me quedé mirándolo cruzada de brazos mientras él se acomodaba en el sofá.

– ¿Tu novio ya se fue?

– Si. – lo vi levantar las cejas. Suspiré. – Ya no vive aquí. Vamos a tomarnos un tiempo. Tengo que aclarar mis ideas…

– Ya veo… Conseguí un abogado. La situación es bastante sencilla así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. – asentí. Me había olvidado por completo de eso.

–Genial…

–Quiero intentarlo de nuevo.- lo miré sorprendida. Era la primera vez que mis ojos hacían contacto con los suyos.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya sabes… volver a intentarlo. ¿Empezar de nuevo…?

– ¿Intentar qué? Nunca lo intentaste. Ni siquiera me conoces... no sabías de mi existencia hasta que mi hija te buscó...– Edward se acercó, tomándome de la cintura.

–Por eso mismo. Deja que te conozca. Dijiste que necesitabas aclarar ideas.

–No me refería a esto...-su rostro se acercó al mío, pero fui más rápida y logré apartarme. Edward no se opuso– Alto ahí, Masen.

– ¿Caminar antes de correr? -asentí viendo cómo se asomaba la sonrisa torcida en sus labios. – Supongo que podré acostumbrarme. – sonreí.

– No será fácil.

– ¿Me estas desafiando? – sonrió y esta vez pude ver algunos hoyuelos alrededor de sus labios.

– Se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar… si no te importa.

– Oh claro. Te llevo. – Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para que yo salga primero. Alcé las cejas.

– De acuerdo… gracias, supongo– agarré mis cosas y salí con él. Me venía bien un aventón al trabajo ya que ahora Alec se había ido y me tocaba tomar el autobús. Me recordaba continuamente que no debía ser tan floja con Edward ahora. Debía mantenerme firme si quería sacar algo bueno de esto.

* * *

 **Parece que Bella quiere intentarlo con Edward de nuevo, ustedes que creen? Y Alec?**  
 **Gracias por leeerrrr, hasta la próxima ! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Pov Bella**

 _"Sus manos acariciaron mis hombros y fueron bajando lentamente, mientras lo hacía quitaba mi camisa y desabrochaba los botones en el proceso. Nunca dejó de besarme. Sus besos y caricias fueron descendiendo, besó mi mandíbula, mi cuello y continuó su recorrido hasta mis senos, donde sus manos se detuvieron acariciando y apretando._

– _E– Edward…_ – _gemí._

– _Sh… déjalo ser– lo vi sonreír y luego seguir besando y chupando. Estaba siendo muy delicado y ya quería que acabara. Agarré su cabello con mis manos y tironeé despacio. Edward me tomó por las caderas y me tiró a la cama. Reí y ya lo tenía sobre mi_ – _eres tan hermosa_ – _sonreí y él volvió a besarme…"_

El vacío derecho de la cama se hundió haciéndome saber que alguien se había acostado a mi lado.  
Abro los ojos adormilada y me encuentro con la mirada sonriente de mi hija.

– Hola, ma. ¿Me extrañaste?– susurró. Sonreí feliz y la atraje más a mi lado con mis brazos. Me alegraba tanto tenerla conmigo de nuevo.

– Nessie, mi bebita. Mi preciosa Nessie– la arrulle mientras la abrazaba, su cabeza estaba acurrucada en mi cuello.

– Lamento haberme ido, mamá.

– Shh, ya estás aquí. Eso es lo que importa. ¿Tu tío Emmett te trajo?– pregunté recordando que esa noche ella iba a pasarla con ellos.

– Sí. Él y tía Rose se pusieron muy contentos de que yo quisiera regresar. Quería venir en la mañana, pero la tía insistió en que debía venir ahora– _"gracias, Rose, gracias"_ pensé.

Nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que sentí la respiración de Ness volverse más profunda debido al sueño. Al fin tenía a mi princesa en mis brazos.  
El sueño con Edward había quedado muy atrás.

Me alegraba despertar teniendo a mi hija abrazada a mi lado y saber que era sábado lo hacía mucho mejor. No debía ir a trabajar y Vanessa no tenía escuela. Besé su cabecita y me levanté despacio para no despertarla.  
Preparé panqueques, jugo de naranja exprimido y café.

– Creo que te hace bien estar unos días sin mi, ¿eh?– me di vuelta para verla en su pijama con todo el cabello revuelto. Sonreí.

– Buenos días. Y no, trata de no irte nunca.

– Buenos días, mamá– se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió hambrienta al ver los panqueques– se ve delicioso.

– Gracias, nena.

Nos sentamos a desayunar las dos solas, noté como observaba todo detenidamente. Yo sabía lo que había notado, pero iba a esperar a que ella sacara el tema.

– ¿Dónde está Alec?– preguntó mientras terminaba su cuarto panqueque.

– Se fue– respondí acabando mi café.

– ¿Se fue? ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Por qué busqué a Edward?

– No, cariño, eso nunca. No tienes nada que ver en esto.– me dolía que pensara de esa forma. Había olvidado lo sensible que era mi hija, ella sabía lo mucho que yo lo quería.

– Pero fue por Edward, ¿no es así?– suspiré mientras me levantaba a lavar mi taza.

– Algo así, Edward no fue muy bueno conmigo y Alec lo sabe, por eso se molestó mucho cuando empecé a ver más a Edward que a él.

– Fue mi culpa. De no ser por mi nunca te hubieras visto con él y ahora estaríamos desayunando con Alec sin tener esta discusión– dijo ella y la imaginé con los brazos cruzados.

– Ay Nessie, no. Estás en tu derecho de querer conocer a tu padre, si no hubieras ido en su búsqueda nunca lo habrías conocido.

– ¿O sea que nunca me habrías dicho quien era mi padre? ¿Ibas a contratar a alguien que se hiciera pasar por él asi yo dejaba de preguntar?

Me di vuelta para mirarla, de sus ojos marrones caían pausadas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– No quise decir eso. No lo haría. Ness, por favor…– discutir esto realmente me sacaba de mis casillas y ya no tenía ganas de discutir con ella sobre eso.

– Lo siento, también estoy cansada de pelear– suspiró secándose las lagrimas. Me acerqué a ella y la atraje hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo. La sentía hipar a causa de las lágrimas –Por favor ma, no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo. – miré a mi hija mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, era tan lindo tenerla de nuevo conmigo, la extrañé más que cuando se fue de vacaciones y verla así me destrozaba. Quería que vuelva a ser la Nessie sonriente de siempre.

– ¿Hacer qué, preciosa?

–Ocultarme que papá fue malo contigo y no vuelvas a dejar que lo haga otra vez, eso no está bien. – veía el dolor que provocaba aquello en sus ojos tristes. Le di un beso en la frente y sonreí.

–Te lo prometo, bebe. ¿Y tú me prometes otra?– ella asintió más seria que antes.

–No te alejes de mí de esa forma, trata de pensar antes de actuar, ¿está bien?

–Está bien, mami. Lo siento.– se mordió el labio y luego agregó: – Lamento mucho lo de Alec. – dijo mirando al suelo.

–Vamos a pasar esto juntas, no te preocupes.

–Siempre juntas, lo prometo. – nos sonreímos y nos dimos un abrazo dando por finalizada nuestra "pelea". Nada me podía hacer más feliz.

–Te amo, Nessie.

–Yo también te amo, ma. **  
**

 **Pov Edward**

Los últimos días había estado demasiado ocupado. Agradecí que Vanessa se haya ido con sus tíos, de esa forma yo podía enfocarme al cien en el trabajo y así gozar del fin de semana.  
El sábado en la mañana entrené y luego fui al trabajo a escuchar unas canciones editadas, mi nuevo disco iba a salir en menos de un mes y era algo que mantenía en secreto para que sea una sorpresa para mi hija.  
A eso de las tres de la tarde, ya en casa, agarro mi teléfono y tomando una buena bocanada de aire llamo a Bella.

– _Isabella Swan–_ contestó y esbocé una sonrisa.

– Isabella Swan, habla Edward Masen. Quería invitarla a usted y a la señorita Vanessa Swan a una merienda esta tarde, ¿qué le parece?– hablé rápido ya que no quería que me reproche nada.

 _– Supongo que no estará mal. ¿Sin paparazzi ni nada de eso?_ – sospeché que estaba sonriendo.

– Sin paparazzi ni nada de eso… ¿A las cuatro le parece bien?

 _– A las cuatro está bien…_

– Pasarán a buscarlas. Nos vemos.

 _– Gracias, nos vemos.–_ sonreí cortando la llamada. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero me hacía feliz.

– Caleb – lo llamé. Mi agente apareció en la puerta segundos después– Necesito que busques a las señoritas Swan por favor y pide que traigan una buena merienda para tres. Gracias.

– De acuerdo, señor. Es raro escucharlo decir "por favor" y "gracias"– sonrió– y últimamente se lo ve más alegre.

– Ya ya, Caleb. Haz lo que te ordené– pedí ignorando su comentario. Caleb rió y luego se fue. Yo no sentía tal cambio, ¿o sí? ¿Había cambiado mucho?

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **POV Bella  
**  
–Así que van a compartir mi custodia– dijo Nessie, comiendo unas masitas junto a su té.

–Si…– dijo Edward mirándome de reojo. – ¿estás bien con eso? – Vanessa se encogió de hombros y asintió.

–Entonces… ¿puedo decirte papá?– sonrió. No pude evitar soltar una risa.

–Claro…– Edward le sonrió con cariño y ambos chocaron sus tacitas a modo de brindis para luego hacer lo mismo conmigo.

El resto de la tarde hablamos de cualquier cosa, libros, películas, trabajo, música y demás. Edward le dijo a Nessie que si ella quería podía probar suerte en su estudio, ella aceptó pero para un momento más a futuro, cuando termine a secundaria.  
Edward nos llevó a casa en su auto, Nessie se había dormido apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, ella iba en medio de nosotros.

–Gracias por esto, Bella. – le sonreí.

–No es por ti, es por ella. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles entonces?– dije recordando que él había dicho que nos veríamos con el abogado el miércoles.

–El miércoles– asintió.

Nessie despertó en cuanto llegamos, Edward salió del auto y nos abrió la puerta para que bajemos.

–Gracias– dije al bajar.

– ¿Te veré el miércoles?– escuché como mi hija se lo preguntaba, pero mis ojos estaban concentrados en la mujer que se hallaba en la puerta tocando el timbre constantemente.

– ¿Mamá?– dejé de escuchar la conversación de Vanessa y Edward. Mi madre volteó a verme y su enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro dejando ver algunas arrugas en su piel.

– ¡Bella! ¡Nessie!– gritó acercándose.– Estoy timbrando hace más de una hora, pensé que estarían.

–Salimos mamá, es sábado…–miré a mi hija rodando los ojos. Nessie corrió hasta Renee y le dio un gran abrazo. A mi madre le había molestado que fuera madre soltera, pero con el tiempo se le pasó y vino a verme para conocer a su nieta. Papá había quedado de incógnita en mi vida para siempre.

– ¿Y quién es él? – preguntó mirándonos a Edward y a mí con una mirada de "dónde demonios está Alec".

–Él es Edward Masen… el padre de Nessie– tragué en seco. Mamá nos miró con una "oh" formada en el rostro y luego asintió.

–Debo irme, un gusto señora Swan. – La saludó Edward. Nessie se acercó y le dio un abrazo antes de despedirlo.

–Un gusto querido– respondió mi madre. Edward se fue y nosotras entramos a casa.

–Hubiera preparado la habitación de invitados…

–No no, nena, está bien. – Dijo ella sentándose en el sofá– Nessie, estás tan grande y hermosa– dijo sonriendo.

–Gracias abu… Ma, voy a cambiarme– Vanessa sonrió y luego fue a su habitación, yo sabía que sólo era para dejarnos a mí y a mi madre a solas.

–Cuéntame, Bells… ¿cómo pasó esto?– dijo ella mirándose las uñas. Llevé una jarra de jugo con vasos a la mesa ratona.

–Nessie lo buscó cuando fue a Nueva York con Nicole y Nathan, ellos también están enormes– sonreí.

– ¿Y Alec?

–Supongo que se vio fuera de lugar cuando Edward nos siguió… y decidió tomarse un tiempo. Intenté llamarlo pero no contesta. Así que decidí darle tiempo.

–Entiendo. ¿Y ahora convives con esa cara linda?

– ¡Mamá!

–Discúlpame Bella, pero ahora entiendo porqué pasó lo que pasó. Cediste a su encanto, es casi imposible de resistirse– rodé los ojos mientras ella se servía un vaso.

–Arreglamos compartir la custodia de Vanessa, es todo. No somos nada, mamá. Edward no es un tipo para mí.

–Pero sí que hacen lindos bebés, nena. – le tiré una almohada.

Hablamos de cómo estaban ella y papá, ella me preguntó por Rosalie y Alice. Le conté que Edward y yo firmaríamos los papeles el miércoles y le dejé bien en claro que ya no tenía nada con él y le recordé que estaba casada con Alec.  
Mamá iba a quedarse hasta el martes, así que ese día ella organizó una cena para todos. Alice y Jasper con sus hijos y Rosalie y Emmett con los suyos. La casa no tardó en volverse de cabeza en cuanto los niños terremoto aparecieron. Me sorprendió que Alec también viniera.

–Viniste…–dije, acercándome a su lado con dos copas de vino, él aceptó la que le ofrecí.

–Gracias. Sí, Alice me llamó– sonrió.

–Siento lo que pasó, me comporté como una idiota.

–Está bien– dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano libre con la mano que no sostenía la copa. Sonreí.

–Me alegra que estés aquí– apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Me alegra estar aquí.

Vi de reojo como Alice y Rose nos dedicaban unas miraditas. Sonreí ocultando mi rostro en el cuello de Alec.

–Estaba todo planeado– dijo.

–Así parece. De todas formas, me alegra. – lo besé en la mejilla.

–Puedo volver si quieres…– dijo separándose de mi sonriendo.

–Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos– sonreí.

Supuse que esa "cena" en realidad había sido para que Alec y yo nos reconciliáramos, porque no hicimos otra cosa más que pasarla juntos.  
Mamá estuvo rodeada de demostraciones de afecto por parte de mis amigas y de sus nietos. Incluso dijo que iba a empezar a venir más seguido.  
El timbre sonó y Nessie corrió para abrir la puerta. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y yo tragué en seco, pero no me separé de Alec.

– ¡Viniste!– exclamó Ness dando saltitos y volviendo con sus primos.

–Así es, gracias por la invitación. –Edward me dedicó una mirada pero luego se enfocó en nuestra hija y saludó a todos.

–Finalmente nos conocemos– le dijo a Rosalie.

–Te me haces familiar…– Rose lo miró con la copa en su mano. Edward se encogió de hombros y saludó a Nathan y a Nicole para al final apretar su mano con la de Emmett.

–Tanto tiempo– dijo Edward. Él y Emmett se miraban… no sabría si decir con odio o si era algo mas como rencor. Emmett iba a responder pero…

–Tú fuiste el que me dijo que Emmett ya no trabajaba contigo– soltó Rosalie. Emmett la miró unos segundos y luego a Edward. Edward parecía un ratón acorralado.

– ¿Cuándo?– preguntó Emmett.

–Antes de que los gemelos nacieran, fui a buscarte y Edward me dijo que ya no trabajabas allí. – Dijo Rose. – De hecho me dijiste que su nombre ni siquiera te sonaba conocido…– Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Edward. Éste último se pasó una mano por el cabello.

– ¿Es cierto?– preguntó Emmett volviéndose a Edward.

–Puede que haya exagerado…– Edward no pudo terminar, ya que Emmett le dio un puñetazo en la cara.  
Edward se tocó en donde Emmett acababa de golpearlo y no tardó en levantarse para responder, Emmett ya estaba preparado para pegarle de nuevo.  
Jasper y Alec se metieron evitando que siguieran a los golpes.

–Suéltame, le romperé la cara por arruinar diez años de mi vida… ¡Jasper suéltame!– gritaba Emmett. Pude ver a Rose abrazando a los gemelos, Nicole derramaba lagrimas silenciosas viendo a su padre tan enojado.  
Busqué a Nessie y la encontré apoyada en el marco de la puerta con ojos llorosos, viendo a Edward golpeado.

–Es suficiente. Dejen esto para otro momento, a los golpes no se arreglan las cosas. – Dijo Jasper. Alec soltó a Edward en cuanto éste se sacudió.

–Lamento haber arruinado su reunión familiar. – Se pasó la mano por donde le sangraba la nariz y se fue. Me acerqué a Nessie y la abracé.

– ¿Estás bien?– ella asintió y escondió su carita en mi pecho. Rose se había ido con los chicos y Emmett la siguió.

– ¿Ya terminó?– preguntó Alisson, sentada con las manos en los ojos detrás de las piernas de Alice, quien cargaba a un James dormido, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

–Si, princesa– Jasper se acercó y la tomó en brazos, ella lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Jasper y Alice intercambiaron una mirada.

–Ya sé que no es necesario pero… ¿alguien tiene hambre todavía?– preguntó mamá.

Al día siguiente Alice se la llevó temprano para que vea lo que era su estudio de moda y sus locales. La dejé hacerlo así tenía tiempo para pasarla con Alec. Esperaba que Rosalie y Emmett estén bien, el suceso de anoche nos dejó a todos algo perturbados. 

* * *

**Holaaa, escribir este capítulo me costó ya que... es el ante último capitulo de la historia. Sin mas que decir, me despido. Hasta el próximo! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Pov Edward**

–Estás arruinado– dijo Caleb mientras me miraba como un idiota sonriendo a la vez que hacía unas llamadas.

–No me había dado cuenta– dije con sarcasmo. Caleb se rió.

–Pensé que sabías dar buenos golpes Edward, la forma en que quedó tu rostro da mucho que decir de ti.

–Ya veremos que dice la tuya cuando le ponga mis manos encima.– contesté aún con el hielo en mi mejilla.

–Espero que el maquillaje lo cubra. Tenemos la firma de discos mañana.

–Se puede posponer– la firma era lo que menos me importaba– Emmett se moría por darme ese golpe hace tiempo.

–Olvídalo, ¿sí? No queremos llamar más la atención.– dijo y luego se fue de la cocina para seguir hablando por teléfono.

Llevaba medio día, además de la noche pasada, con el hielo en la cara. Me sentía tan idiota. Iba a convertirme en un maldito yeti. Vanessa no me llamó, Bella mucho menos. Supuse que se habían puesto del lado de mi ex mejor amigo.

En la tarde, cansado de esperar algo que por lo visto no iba a llegar, la llamé. Necesitaba saber que lo que había pasado no la había afectado demasiado. No quería que se alejara.

–Edward…

–Bella, que bueno que contestaras. Pense que…

–No estoy enfadada. Tus problemas con Emmett son problema tuyo. Aunque odio pensar que tu fuiste el responsable de que ellos estén alejados mucho tiempo

–No me lo recuerdes… ¿Cómo está Vanessa? Yo eh.. me preguntaba si les gustaría venir a cenar hoy, conmigo…

–Vanessa está bien. No te preocupes… este, yo creo que Ness no tendrá problema en cenar contigo pero yo… Alec ha vuelto Edward.

–¿Qué?– ¿qué demonios?–

–Alec ha vuelto. Le diré a Vanessa para que vaya a cenar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. No te preocupes, pasaré a buscarla. Nos vemos.– corté la llamada.

–¡Adivina quién será uno de los presentadores de los MTV Music Awards? ¡Tu Edward!

Miré a mi representante sin ganas, odiando nuevamente mi exitosa vida. Me tiré al sofá pasándome la mano por el cabello.

–A la mierda con eso, Caleb.

–Pensé que te emocionaría. ¿No querías saberlo?

–Caleb… ahora no. Si no te importa, quiero estar solo.– dije levantándome para encerrarme en mi habitación.

 **Pov Bella**

–¿O sea que ellos están bien?

–Si… mamá se quedó mal porque papá actuó de esa forma. A mi me asustó pero a la vez me gustó ver como papá ponía a Edward en su lugar –

–Me alegra que no se hayan peleado.

–No merecía la pena.  
Escuchar a mi sobrina hablar con mi hija sobre lo que había pasado no me sorprendía. Toqué la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar con una bandeja donde tenía su merienda.

–Adelante– contestó Ness. Sonreí y pasé a dejarles la bandeja. Chocolatada y galletitas.

–Gracias mamá.

–De nada preciosa. Llámenme si necesitan algo.– les sonreí y me fui. Dejaría lo de la cena con Edward para cuando Nicole se vaya. Ness no estaba muy contenta con lo que había sucedido. Insistí en hablarlo y ella se negó diciendo que ya estaba bien.  
Bajé las escaleras sintiéndome algo mareada. Hacía semanas me sentía extraña, supuse que todo era por el shock emocional de que Alec se fuera y luego haya vuelto. Sumando lo de anoche.

–¿Bella? – escuché la voz de Alec y levanté la vista para verlo al pie de las escaleras.

–Estoy bien, no es nada– sonreí acercándome a su lado. Alec me tomó por la cintura y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

–Cásate conmigo.– Lo miré con sorpresa.

–Estoy casada contigo.

–No, Bella. Cásate conmigo… de nuevo. – sonreí. Besé sus labios de nuevo y él me tomó en sus brazos. Reí hasta que me llevó al sofá.

El timbre nos tomó desprevenidos y fui a avisar a Nicole que Rose había venido a buscarla.  
Ness se preparó para ir con Edward, cuando el pasó a buscarla ni siquiera tocó el timbre. Le había mensajeado a mi hija para que saliera, ella se despidió de mi y Alec y luego se fue. La veía feliz.

Había invitado a mamá, Alice y a Rose a comer pizzas esa noche. Alec no tuvo molestia y nos dejó la noche solas para ir a ver el partido con Jasper y Emmett.

–Ya, desembucha– dijo Alice insistente.

–Como en los viejos tiempos…– dijo Rose en un tono más bajo.

–Bella por favor, estoy nerviosa. ¡Puedes hablar ya!– pedía mi madre. Me reí y saqué la prueba positiva de mis espaldas para mostrárselas.

–No.– decía Rose con asombro.

–Lo sabía. ¡Felicidades!– chilló Alice.

–¡Oh, mi niña! ¡Qué alegría! – dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo fuerte. Alice y Rose no tardaron en unirse al abrazo también.

–Lo empecé a sospechar esta tarde… y hay algo mas.– dije todavía con una sonrisa en mi cara.

–¿Qué? – las tres preguntaron a la vez y no despegaron sus ojos de los míos.

–Alec y yo vamos a casarnos de neuvo– los gritos que le siguieron a ese anuncio de seguro se escucharon hasta el otro lado del mundo. Me reí con ellas y recibí nuevas felicitaciones.  
La noche había salido perfecta. Las tres iban a ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda. Aunque todavía quedaba discutir si debía casarme antes de que se me note o luego de tener al bebé, ellas ya estaban viendo presupuestos.  
El martes se pasó triste ya que despedimos a mamá y ella se fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Había quedado en mantenerse en contacto con Rose y Alice para los planes de la boda y había fijado un horario para llamarme todos los días, me reía al recordar que debía estar en casa todos los días a las siete de la tarde para recibir su llamado.  
El miércoles llegó mas deprisa de lo que esperaba. Por un lado me alegraba, ya que significaba cerrar algo que venía cargando hace un tiempo. Por otro, sentía que tuve muy poco tiempo de procesarlo, pero no tenía dudas al respecto, sabía que lo que hacía estaba bien.

–Bien, señor Masen, señora Swan… Eso es todo. – concluyó el abogado, luego de que firmáramos la custodia compartida.  
El otro día, cuando merendamos junto con Nessie, le dijimos lo que pasaría luego de firmar los papeles. Ella sólo asintió de acuerdo y no dijo más nada.

–Estoy obligado a venir cada fin de semana por medio, supongo. – dijo Edward. Yo asentí.

–Tengo que decirte algo. – dije una vez que salimos de la oficina.

–Has estado bastante callada…– por el tono en el que Edward hablaba, sabía a donde quería ir a llegar con sus palabras.

–Esto… no vamos a intentarlo Edward.

– ¿Qué?

–Estoy casada con Alec. Lo elegí para pasar el resto de mis días con él. Lamento decepcionarte… pero creo que después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar es lo mejor. Vas a seguir viendo a Vanessa por la custodia… pero yo no tengo porqué tener nada contigo. – Lo miré a los ojos en todo momento para que entendiera mis palabras. Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, lo vi casi esbozar una sonrisa para luego ponerse serio de nuevo. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y asintió.

–Está bien, Bella. Lo siento.

–Supongo que es todo… Verás a Nessie el próximo fin de semana.– susurré.

–Es todo. Lo lamento, de verdad. Yo pensé que teníamos una oportunidad, supongo que llegué demasiado tarde. Lamento haber sido de esa forma contigo, te merecías algo mejor.– asentí, era la primera vez que me decía que lo sentía y parecía ser de verdad. – Nos vemos, Bella.– concluyó.

–Hasta luego…– me di la vuelta sonriendo internamente.

Varios pasos más adelante me voltee y lo vi caminar en la dirección contraria, aun con los bolsillos en las manos.  
Sabía que iba a seguir viéndolo pero sentía como que finalmente me desprendía de él. Sentí alivio.  
Con una sonrisa en mi cara, fui hasta casa, esperando entrar para echarme a los brazos de Alec de nuevo.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **No me maten. De todas formas este es UNO de los finales. Subiré el _final alternativo_ en unos días para aquellas que querían que Edward y Bella terminen juntos :P **  
**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia de principio a fin. Se me hizo un gran esfuerzo tener que continuarla desde donde la había dejado y poder terminarla es un gran paso. Nuevamente gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21** ** _– Final alternativo_** **.**

 _Continuación del capítulo 19:  
_  
 **Pov Bella  
**  
Mamá iba a quedarse hasta el martes, así que ese día ella organizó una cena para todos. Alice y Jasper con sus hijos y Rosalie y Emmett con los suyos. La casa no tardó en volverse de cabeza en cuanto los niños terremoto aparecieron. Edward también había sido invitado, todos nos sorprendimos al verlo llegar.

–Espero no interrumpir…– saludó a todos muy amable y luego se acercó a Nessie y le dio un pequeño presente. Una cajita color lila envuelta con una cinta color violeta.  
Nessie sonrió y le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento.

–Abrelo, ¿qué es, Ness?– Nicole ya estaba junto a ella y Allison no podía quedarse atrás y ella ya estaba para ver de qué se trataba el regalo.  
Edward las dejó para que lo abrieran y vino a mi lado.

–No tenías que traerle nada…

–Soy su padre, puedo darle todos los regalos que yo quiera.– dijo él de forma orgullosa. Arquee las cejas.

–No me digas.

–Te digo, Swan.– respondió rodeando mi cintura con una de sus manos. Nessie sacó el contenido de la cajita y levantó la vista hacia nosotros. No tardó en llegar a nuestro lado ignorando el hecho de que Edward me tenía aferrada a su lado.

–Me encanta, papá. Gracias.– dijo sonriendo. Vi en sus ojitos la alegría que sentía. Y por primera vez la escuchaba decir papá.

–Te lo mereces, nena– le dijo Edward acercándose para darle un beso en la coronilla. Les sonreí a ambos.

–¿Me lo pones?– preguntó Ness tendiéndome el collar de plata. Se lo coloqué y ella corrió a verse al espejo.

–¿Mas que mi propia vida?– le pregunté a Edward.

–Es lo mucho que la amo.– respondió.

–Gracias.– no fue hasta ese momento que me sentí intimidada por las miradas de Alice, Rose y mi madre. Las ignoré tratando que el rubor de mis mejillas desapareciera.

La cena terminó bastante bien, las voces de los niños se escuchaban por sobre la de los adultos. Vi a Edward hablar con Emmett bastante tiempo, al parecer ambos tenían cosas pendientes. Me alegraba que pudieran solucionarlo.

El martes se abrió paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, despedimos a mamá y fue una de las despedidas más tristes ya que ella no venía hace mucho tiempo. Definitivamente iba a extrañarla.  
Esa noche Nessie había ido donde Alice para una pijamada con Allison y Nicole. Esas tres daban vuelta al mundo en cuestión de segundos.  
Me quedé sola. Y a pesar de que añoraba tener un momento a solas para mí, me entristecía lo vacía que estaba la casa y lo dependiente que me había vuelto sobre una compañía. Pedí una pizza pequeña, con el fin de darme el gusto. Seleccioné una de las películas favoritas de Ness y la puse en el living, yo una cerveza pizza y películas en el sofá parecía ser una buena forma de terminar el día. El timbre sonó y ahí fue cuando dije adiós a mis planes.

–¡Voy!– grité tomando una porción para comerla mientras abría la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser?  
Miré por la mirilla y abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Alec del otro lado. Tomé aire y abrí con despreocupación.

–Hola Bella…– saludó frunciendo el ceño mientras me veía comer pizza.

–Hola. ¿Quieres pasar…?– lo hice entrar y de repente también le compartía mi pizza, aunque no la aceptó ya que dijo que ya había cenado.

–Yo… ¿Cómo estás?–preguntó. Sentí el doble significado de su pregunta. Supe que debía aclarar las cosas.

–Bien. Alec… lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa forma. De verdad. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

–Está bien Bella, lo supe desde que él llegó. – lo miré por un momento. Alec estaba cambiado, actuaba de la manera más natural que se le daba, supuse que los días que se había ausentado los había usado para despejarse y… intentar olvidarse de mi.

–Lo siento.– dije tomando su mano a la vez que depositaba mi anillo. El cerró su mano en torno al anillo y asintió.

–Está bien, Bella. Nunca fue mi intención retenerte. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pasaré a saludar a Nessie otro día, si te parece bien…

–Está bien. Gracias.– sonreí. Alec se levantó del sofá, me dedicó una mirada y luego se volteó para irse. Me levanté para abrirle la puerta y se fue. Eso había sido todo.

El miércoles llegó y había sido la hora de firmar la custodia compartida de nuestra hija. Por algún motivo desconocido me sentía nerviosa, tal vez porque no había tenido tiempo de procesarlo del todo. Edward ya estaba ahí para cuando yo llegué. Nos sonreímos y ambos tomamos asientos en los lugares que nos indicaron.

–Bien, señor Masen, señora Swan… Eso es todo. – concluyó el abogado, luego de que firmáramos la custodia compartida.  
El otro día, cuando merendamos junto con Nessie, le dijimos lo que pasaría luego de firmar los papeles. Ella sólo asintió de acuerdo y no dijo más nada.

–Estoy obligado a venir cada fin de semana por medio, supongo. – dijo Edward. Yo asentí.

–Me alegra… Nessie estará feliz.

–Has estado bastante callada, ¿está todo bien?

–Si…– me encogí de hombros.– Alec fue a verme anoche.– Observé su reacción un momento, parecía querer controlarse antes de contestar algo.

–No te preocupes por eso, Edwrad. Terminamos. Se acabó. – Tragué en seco– voy a intentarlo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo. – sonrió y me tomó por la cintura. Fui yo la que me rendí en sus brazos y me puse de puntitas para besarlo. Edward sonrió a la vez que correspondía al beso.

–Recuerda, Masen. Caminar antes de correr. – dije apartándome con una sonrisa.

–Caminar antes de correr, si.– sonrió y me besó en la comisura de los labios antes de separarse por completo.– ¿Vamos por Nessie?– asentí.  
 **  
Pov Edward**

–¿Están listas?– pregunté tomando la cámara por milésima vez, ya era la tercera que se apagaba por esperar a sacar una foto.

–¡A la cuenta de tres!– gritó Ness. Sonreí al ver a mi hija con su madre contar hasta tres para luego saltar y que tome la foto en el momento exacto.

–Ya. Creo que quedó.– dije tendiéndoles la cámara mientras me arreglaba las orejas de Mickey Mouse. Nessie tenía unas de Minnie al igual que Bella.

–Ahora una los tres.– dijo Vanessa sonriendo al ver la foto que le había tomado.

–Debes estar bromeando. No pienso saltar para una foto Vanessa.

–Entonces, ¿podemos ir a comer? – dijo volteándose para seguir tomando fotografías a todo el parque.

–Seguro, princesa– respondió Bella. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé por los hombros mientras seguíamos a nuestra hija.

–¿La estas pasando bien?– pregunté besando su cabeza.

–Si. Aunque más me alegra saber que Ness la está pasando bien– sonrió.

–A mi también.

Era sábado, y había llevado a mis chicas a Disney. Nessie estaba que chillaba de emoción cuando le conté. No podían faltar los paparazzi que nos seguían a todos lados. Vanessa los ignoraba al igual que Bella. Además contábamos con seguridad para que no nos molestaran, aunque seguramente seríamos la portada de varias revistas al día siguiente.

–¿Qué opinas de ese?– pregunté a Bella señalando un globo en forma de corazón con Mickey y Minnie besándose.

–Edward, no quiero globos.– se rió.

–Eres bastante aburrida cuando quieres eh…– me reí.– ¿Tomaste una decisión?

–Ya te lo dije… Caminar...

–Caminar antes de correr, lo sé– repetí rodando los ojos.

–Tal vez acepte mudarme contigo… – sonreí– ¡Edward!– dijo golpeándome despacio. Ness se volteó a ver porqué gritaba su madre y luego sonrió antes de seguir su camino.

–Me gusta eso, Bella.

–Ya sé que sí.

–Luego podrías casarte conmigo.– dije atrayéndola mas a mi cuerpo.– Quiero que seamos una familia. Vivir juntos con nuestra hija, casarnos… tener mas hijos.

–¿Más hijos? ¡¿Qué pasó con caminar?!– me reí.

–Cásate conmigo Bella.– dije deteniéndome en medio del camino. Nessie se detuvo al ver que los de seguridad la iban a frenar. Se volteó a vernos nuevamente y no tardó en sacar su cámara.

–Edward…

–Sé feliz conmigo. Cada día de tu vida a partir de ahora– saqué una cajita que guardaba hace un tiempo en mi bolsillo. Era un alivio poder sacarme ese peso secreto.  
Bella sonrió con picardía, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

–¿Siempre?

–Siempre. Lo prometo. – Asintió y se lanzó a mis brazos. La besé con locura, ella tiró de mi cabello mientras correspondía al beso. Una lluvia de aplausos comenzó en ese momento junto con gritos de felicitaciones por parte de la gente que nos rodeaba. Bella se separó sonriendo y dejó que le ponga el anillo. Nessie corrió a abrazarnos.

–¿Vamos a ser una familia entonces?– preguntó. La abracé junto a Bella y asentí.

–Así es preciosa.

–Siempre.– dijo Bella mirándome profundamente. Comprendí su mirada. Y yo iba a cumplir mi palabra. Iba a estar con ellas siempre, no las iba a dejar ir otra vez.

–Siempre.– respondí besando sus labios otra vez.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final. Gracias por haberla leído y dejar sus reviews. Lo valoro muchísimo. Sin mas nada que decir, me despido. Hasta la próxima! :)**


End file.
